Neon Genesis Nightwarriors
by TURP
Summary: While out for a walk the pilots meet up with a girl with a link to Shinji's past but find out she's more than she appears. Chapter 16 is finally up. Being re-edited.
1. Enter Nightwarrior Pilots

Neon Genesis Nightwarriors

Now I the fanfiction writer TURP am writing an Evangelion/Darkstalkers crossover why? No one's ever done 1 before that's why. A thought crossed me just how the heck do you cross the two? Considering the Nightwarriors OVA came out in '99 and in the world of EVA Second impact occurred in 2000. Plus most people didn't believe in monsters (most mortals didn't even know about Pyron) and second Dr. Akagi's a very scientific woman likely not prone to believing in myth and fables like vampires, mermen and zombies and the like. Rating is T for Teen for intense written violence, innuendo, crude/sexual humor and language (Lilith says "shit" a lot and its variations and to a lesser extent her sister Morrigan too plus a lot of other words too) but rating will not change so get used to it.

-chapter 1 Enter Nightwarrior Pilots

-Tokyo-3 streets

After the defeat of acid dripping spider-like angel Matariel the pilots (including Rei at the suggestion of Shinji and to Asuka's disgust) decided to take a walk around the city that was slowly recovering from the blackout though with constant threat of Angel attacks there was no such thing as a city wide recovery. As usual Asuka was boasting about she was the one who made the killing blow to the Angel and again Shinji and Rei just let her talk so as to not set her temper off.

"Ahh it feels so nice to add another dead angel to my list I'm getting better I know it." Boasted the German born redhead. Shinji just shook his head in defeat.

The trio kept walking along until they started hearing music and came to a small park area with benches and trees scattered here and there. The music got louder until finally the three pilots came upon a lavender haired girl dressed in a red t-shirt and simple blue jeans dancing around to her boom box. She was pretty good and but there was one problem the girl looked around 10 to 12 not dating material at all. Asuka could make out some of the music's lyrics and they included "Get up get up get up drop the bombshell and this is outta control!". Suddenly the girl noticed our pilots and she got all misty eyed turned off her boom box and ran towards Shinji at full speed.

"Shinji my old pal!" The lavender haired girl then tackled slash hugged Shinji to the ground.

"Umm... Have we met before this is embarrassing y'know?" Said the shy boy obviously confused and the girl jumped off him and looked a bit hurt.

"Wait a minute you know me we used to chase each other around in daycare. Don't you?" Shinji shook his head and the girl put on some glasses.

"How 'bout now (Shinji shakes head again) grrr! How 'bout now (kisses his cheek) remember me now?" Shinji went beet red after the girl kissed him inciting fits of jealousy from Asuka.

"Alright miss prissy pants who the hell are you?" The redheaded girl was fuming now.

"Shit! I forgot to introduce myself how rude of me names Lili Aensland. Yo Shinji sound familiar now?" The brown haired boy once again shook his head. The girl just groaned out loud.

"Hmm I know what'll work let's see if I have it (digs into her pocket) ah here it is. (pulls out mistletoe) Here (kisses his cheek) remember now?" Shinji's eyes went wide open in realization when he finally knew just who he was talking with.

"Of course now I remember you Lili Aensland from daycare. You held that mistletoe over me during the Christmas party. How have you been Lili? I haven't seen you for years." Now Asuka wanted answers from this girl.

"Ok missy what was that bit of tunes you were so rudely blaring hmm?" She grumped out.

"Powerman 5000 it's a fav of mine." Lili answered the redheaded German girl. Then by freak chance the three pilot's school friends happen to walk around the corner. They include the tough jock Toji Suzahara, the brainy military obsessed Kensuke Aida and the pigtailed and freckled class president Hikari Horaki. Naturally the six classmates start talking amongst themselves.

"Hikari what're you doing around here?" The pilot asked her raven haired friend who blushed a bit when she answered.

"Toji and I were going to the convenience store to buy some things for both our family's dinner." She said back.

But then Toji and his guy pal Kensuke noticed Lili standing alongside of Shinji. She was short maybe a few inches smaller then Asuka her eyes were red just like Ayanami's and her figure while nice as it was she was flat as a board but her light lavender hair was pretty. Her clothes weren't really special either she was clad in a red t-shirt and simple blue jeans.

"Shinji pal uh who's the kid?" Questioned the military otaku after all it wasn't often a girl was fawning over their timid pilot friend the guy was kind of a wuss after all. Their shy friend was about to speak when the girl spoke.

"Names Lili Aensland and I'm from Scotland. I'm an old friend from his daycare days." The jock Toji didn't seem very impressed by his school chum's girly friend.

"Ya look like a poster child for lolicon." Toji said unimpressed who was then promptly smacked upside the head by Hikari.

"I am not a lolicon I'll have you know I'm 16 years old ya dumb-shit!" Lili shouted angrily at Toji making him jump back a bit. (writer's question what's funnier for Lilith to say to Toji dumbass or dumb-shit?)

"She's fiery I like that." Said Kensuke smirking and then chuckled to himself.

"Leash it nerd-boy Shinji's mine!" Lili said kissing Shinji's cheek and wrapping her arms around the shy boy. This act got Asuka fuming inside but it also confused her why was she acting jealous of this shrimpy little imp. Shinji was a spineless jellyfish hardly worthy at all of her romancing.

"Alright break it up break it up ya little hussy!" Fumed the boastful German and in retaliation Lili just stuck her tongue out. This got Kensuke laughing and Asuka fumed inside even more. Finally Kensuke regained his composure and got back up.

"You got told Asuka! You got told!" Laughed the nerd falling backward. Asuka developed a forehead anger vein and it was throbbing. Asuka then slugged Kensuke right across the face knocking him back to the ground. Shinji, Toji, and Hikari in particular seemed very shocked by Asuka's act of aggression and Hikari swiftly went to Kensuke's aid helping him up.

The class president gave her friend a very cold glaring look more a look of disappointment rather than anger. "Asuka I'm surprised at you hitting people now you apologize to Kensuke!" Hikari lectured and scolding the redhead.

"He shouldn't have pissed me off!" Snarled back the redhead trying to defend herself. Hikari didn't like the answer and apparently neither did Lili.

"Bullshit that's no excuse I don't care who you are or what you do. You don't slug people. If ya wanna pick a fight pick one with me!" Lili shouted at Asuka. Asuka wasn't used to people talking back to her like this which meant one thing to do make a threat back.

"Back off little miss Lolicon and stay outta this!" Snarled the red EVA pilot. Lili didn't seem fazed by Asuka's temper in fact she seemed amused.

"Bullshit Asuka I ain't afraid of you. And no I won't stay out Shinji's my friend and I'll stand up for him." Said Lili sternly. Asuka was about respond when suddenly nine strange robots appeared.

For large robots they seemed very simple in design their heads resembled a Dogu an ancient Japanese clay statue, their arms had massive spherical shoulders and mitten-like hands, the body was also spherical in shape and the machine stood on very simple designed legs. The machines eyes then opened and glowed red. The then converted their hands into machine guns and prepared to fire.

"Shit! Huitzil drones!" Lilith cursed out loud.

"Uh-oh." Thought the kids. Lili seemed annoyed at the sight of the quoted "Huitzil" drones and I thought I was going to have a nice pleasant day today. Shit!"

Lili then lets out a yell and she crackles with energy then in a flash of light she's clad in a new outfit a red legless leotard with a fluffy top around the arms along, her arms from the pit down to her hands had gloves (they were fingerless) were powder blue as were her leggings. The leggings were covered by darker blue bat shapes and her legs had long red boots. But was the most striking about Lili's new look was the two large red wings on her back and the smaller one's on her head. She looked like some she devil from some horror comic. "(flexes joints) Ahh that's better I needed to get outta those human clothes I was getting cramped. (strikes fighting pose/smirks) Alright c'mon you worthless sacks of pig iron I'm ready."

Lili takes flight using her wings which have converted into thruster pods and she speeds through the air toward the nine robots. Lili sends out a strange green energy blast surrounded by little pink hearts and the blast impacts into one of the robots. The robot hit is sent flying backward through a nearby building then through a wall then through a bank vault where it finally stops and blows apart.

The remaining eight robots retaliate by firing on her but Lili shields herself with her wings she then punches another robot sending it flying backward and then exploding and quickly she then turns her left wing into a blade and upper cuts another drone effectively slicing in half. Two Huizil drones fire on her again only for Lili to change her wings again into a spinning double blade twist. The two machines then are sliced up in half and explode into scrap. Lili then unleashes a barrage of punches at another machine then sends out two more of the strange heart blasts basically shredding the two mechs to pieces.

The lavender haired girl then grabs a hold of one of the robots face and throws it while sending out another heart blast obliterating it to ashes. The final robot charged at Lili then converted her wings into long sharp ended filaments and whipped, slashed, hacked, and sliced the drone to worthless scrap filings. The bits blow up and Lili lands softly on the ground but the kids are terrified of her and are hiding behind a bench. This confuses Lili a bit. "What what's the problem here people? You act like you've never seen a succubus before."

-to be continued in next chapter

Yes the end seemed kind of rushed but I wanted to get it posted within a few days of writing it forgive me people. Anyway I've seen Evangelion it's not bad but Asuka can be such a mouthy bitch when she wants to be and Shinji can be way too whiny. I mean if some organization wanted me to pilot some big death machine I'd do it (provided I've been trained). Getting to the Darkstalker elements I've chosen Lilith as a central character for Shinji to interact with because let's face it Morrigan and Lilith are some the series most popular characters (one of mine too) (there's also Lord Raptor) so she'll be fawning over him. But Asuka/Shinji fans don't worry Lilith just wants Asuka to get jealous (that's her plan) and rest assured all Darkstalkers characters will show up.


	2. Spoiled scenario's and Revelations

Neon Genesis Nightwarriors 2

-begin intro song Gather Way by (sorry no go searched search-engine couldn't find the bugger sorry folks) (anyone who knows it contact me I'll update the fic) (fits better than C. Angel's Thesis)

-Rating T for Teen-

Chapter 2 Spoiled scenario's and Revelations

In the previous chapter of Neon Genesis Nightwarriors the childhood friend of Lili Aensland was seen with the pilots had just turned out to be some she-demon. NERV security had arrived on the scene and Lili was taken for questioning. The pilots were sent to NERV for potential injury from the robot drones the crimson eyed girl had defeated. Their remains would be studied for research. In the meantime Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, Major (timing ?) Misato Katsuragi followed by bridge "bunny" Maya Ibuki. The three wanted to know just what Shinji's little pal was. The three walked to a confinement cell where Lili was being kept. Misato used her key card to open the door and the women stepped in.

Lili was seated at a brown six legged table with two Section Two guards standing at either side of the small room. Soon the Doc, Miss Katsuragi, and Maya entered and sat themselves down (Maya stood instead). Lili seemed amused by this.

"I trust yer all moving me to better quarters on this campus?" Lili leaned back in her putting her two small (and dainty) sneakered feet on the table. (well she's having fun;)

"Feet off the table young lady if you even are a lady." Misato said quite grumpy at the situation set before her. "Alright first things first how do you know the Third child?" The violet haired woman asked Lili obviously annoyed.

"How am I supposed to know the third born child born into the world I wasn't even born then ya dumb melon farmers!" (could've said "dumb mother******s" instead ;)

"Stubborn brat I'm talking about the third EVA pilot your little friend Shinji Ikari from daycare that's who." The Dr. said trying to keep her temper from flaring up at the girl's seemingly no-respect-for anyone-but-herself attitude.

"Ooh him why didn't you say so. Anyways (cheering up) like I said I'm an old pal of his from daycare. Back in daycare I used to chase him around the playground. During Christmas I showed him by kissing him and the stupid boys girls don't have cooties y'know basic kid bullshit. Then in 2003 or was it 2004 he disappeared for unknown reasons." Lili explained passionately with a blush on her cheeks.

"Getting to yer name is it really Lili? Or is it a code name?" Misato asked the young girl.

"Ok you got me it's Lilith Aensland. (sees reactions) No you nut-jobs not the thing you have stored deep under the building. You should beef up yer computer security it's a sham. Secondly I'm a Succubus and robots were "Huitzil drones" weak SOB's too (rubbing her nails)." Lilith said proudly.

"If you're really a succubus then and defeated those "Huitzil drones" you call them why are you in Tokyo-3 then?" The Dr. asked a bit suspicious of the girl. There was something wrong with her how did she know about Lilith deep under NERV she was too young to be a spy. And too young to any government agent either.

"I'm a Darkstalker a warrior of the night. An old enemy of ours is back. His name is Pyron. He's nearly indestructible and even the combined power of my sister, Demitri, and Morrigan, and everyone won't be able to stop him."

"Impossible that's simply impossible there are no such things as ghosts, the living dead, vampires, mummy curses, fish-men and that other garbage load of shit you just said nor is there any scientific proof of them ever existing. It's illogical." The Dr. tried to explain calmly.

"Almost as illogical as lying to your how do I put it apprentice Miss Ibuki and your best gal-pal Misato about Project Instrumentality which basically means everyone on earth will die and how she's screwing that asshole of a commander for brownie points." Lilith said boasting bit. That last remark got the Dr. mad and she smacked Lilith's left cheek getting stunned looks form the other in the room particularly Miss Ibuki and Misato. Lilith seemed stunned by this and then got angry at the doctor.

"Oooh you woman just made a big mistake. (snaps fingers) Morrigan!" Lilith called out and within seconds a very developed sea green haired woman clad in a white/thin dress shirt showing off her midriff and her large cleavage giving Misato a real for her boob money. She also wore simple tight brown hip hugger pants.

"Lilith sister why did you call me because it better be good (inspect her left cheek) who smacked you was it that old boyfriend of yours if he did I'll kill him." Lilith shook her head and pointed at the Dr. making Morrigan glare at her fiercely with her grayish green eyes.

"Well explain yerself woman hitting my sister well answer. What did she do to you hmm?" Morrigan demanded a quick answer form the Dr. while Maya and Misato started chuckling.

"Well she put our pilots in danger that's what she did." The doctor spat out flustered.

"So saving their childish butts is a bad thing hmm that's a new definition of a bad thing to me. My how the world's changed since the duel with Pyron. Humanity's only gotten more savage pity. Who's the wiseass who locked her up hmm? Because now I'm going to kick his or her ass."

-Commander's office-meanwhile

The commander's office was very creepy to an average NERV worker. It had an almost aura of evil coming from it. The ceiling had a large Sephiroth (Sefiroth ?) making the room have more dread added to it. The commander had a large desk (over compensation maybe?) making the man seem more intimidating. In short the room was creepy period and would scare the piss out of anyone called into it. After the two men had been given their report of the strange girl the two higher ups had a one on one meeting amongst themselves. The whole idea of a demon princess, werewolves, mummies, zombies fighting other horror monsters like cursed armor, and psychopaths seemed too farfetched.

"The report doesn't lie sir that's what the girl said." The Sub-Commander named Kozo Fuyutsuki said to the bearded commander named Gendou Ikari listening to interrogation of the "Lili" character.

"How will this affect our plans I wonder this was not predicted in the scrolls." The commander spoke to no one until someone answered for them scaring the two men. A tall very developed sea green haired woman clad in a white/thin dress shirt showing off her midriff and her large cleavage. She also wore simple tight brown hip hugger pants.

She didn't look happy. "You mean yer precious little scenario sir. What a frickkin' farce you've made. Do you honestly think when you go to heaven Yui will hug you up there. She'll beat yer ass for what you tried to do and the way you treated your only son I would never treat Lilith that way ever. Just to warn you don't mess with the Aensland Clan or you'll be sorry."

"Don't threaten me woman I'll have you shot and killed in under a minute and your body will never be found." The bearded commander claimed cooly keeping calm while this ignorable witch went berserk on him.

"Who the fuck do you think yer threatening asshole yer dealing with I'm Morrigan Aensland the queen of the Makai Realm!" She shouted and cursed at him.

"Aensland a Scottish name hmm... Makai Realm the demon world you mean." Sub-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki remembering the word from an old folklore book he read once.

"Yes exactly and there are more of me and others such a mummy, a set of ghost twins, a zombie, a fish-man, a werewolf among others. We're called Darkstalkers the monstrous creatures of the night." Morrigan explained to the men. (Darkstalkers fans know who I'm talking about here)

"Impossible demons, vampire, mummy curses, and the so called monsters of the night do not exist, did not, will not and cannot possibly exist." Gendou scoffed at the mention of the idea. (boy that guy's an asshole ain't he? I'm having fun insulting him)

"So scum-bucket that means the Angels are normal hmm? That's so very logical then my apologies scuz-wad." Morrigan started walking way and the men noticed a disc in her left hand.

"What're you doing with that disc?" Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki asked.

"A bargaining chip you assholes If you turn yerselves in now I won't tell UN of this little project of yours and release my sister I won't contact the UN but refuse you and the men of SEELE will be prosecuted for attempted planet wide genocide." Morrigan again started to walk off until the commander spoke up to her.

"Woman this is blackmail." He said. This woman how did she know this information and where did she get it from? If she was a demon he reasoned he should do as she said for now.

"Of course it is gentlemen. Now release my sister." The she-devil ordered.

"Attention Major Katsuragi, Miss Ibuki, and Dr. Akagi release Miss Aensland." The bearded man spoke into the comm. link on his large table.

"Like I said before you human scum don't fuck with me or the pilots you'll suffer for it if you try. I'm leaving good bye slime-bucket. Now that phase one is out of the way now phase two will be put into play. Now to contact the UN about you bastards (chuckles to herself childishly) that should nice to see on the international news. That should solve some of the world's problems at least." Morrigan said laughing to herself inciting confusion/outright shock from the men.

"What... What's going on here we had a deal?" The commander blurted out in shock at the double cross.

"My dear Gendo Ikari didn't yer mother ever tell you to never trust strangers? Or a beautiful woman especially one interested in you." Morrigan gave him a coy and playful smile/smirk then vanished into thin air leaving the two men to ponder the words she said. Was she really a demon queen like she said? Did a creature 1000 times more powerful than the Angels exist out there. Most importantly how did she know about the project? These so called Darkstalkers needed further study.

-Tokyo 3 streets

Asuka and Shinji are seen walking back to Misato's apartment discussing the predicament of Shinji's she-demon friend. Asuka took it upon herself and grilled the boy for an hour only to find he honestly had no idea she was some kind of Tengu (Japanese word for demon). Reluctantly the duo headed home but on the way there discussion again shifted to Lili. Shinji was worried about what NERV would do to her the thought of the Dr. dissecting her disturbed him. Finally they had reached their destination the small three bedroom apartment belonging to their guardian Misato Katsuragi. By now Asuka was mad really mad (partly at herself for being jealous of Lili and also cuz she hated Shinji seeing him as a spineless jellyfish hardly worth dating at all and his friends were idiots).

"I tell you Shinji if I don't see that little lolicon poser of a hussy it'll be too soon." Asuka huffed in frustration (note folks don't be around her in that mood).

"Funny Misato doesn't like Rammstein that's the song Hallelujah. I wonder... ?" Asuka wondered out loud as she opened the apartment's door and stepped inside into blaring tunes. (Asuka and are Rammstein German who says she never listened to some of the band's songs)

- Rammstein's song Hallelujah plays-

However when the kids got inside they saw Misato on the kitchen table looking bored. Though she cheered up after seeing her two charges she still seemed distant.

"Misato why're you listening to Rammstein's song Hallelujah I didn't know you liked them do you?" The redheaded asked her guardian curiously.

"The thing is I don't (points into living room) she however does." The two pilot's eyes nearly bugged out from their skulls and they saw Lili dancing around the living room.

"Her name is really Lilith Aensland she's a succubus in other words a "real" she-devil. Her big-shot of a sister wants the three of us to watch her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble." The woman groaned at taking in a she-demon now Misato wasn't a heartless person its just she barely was able to care for the three of them (the two were in the mid stages of puberty complicating things with emotions/teen romance that kind of thing) but caring for a demon princess was really pushing it.

-to be continued-

Well folks here it is as you asked for it chapter 2 of Neon Genesis Nightwarriors is up. Expect more of the Darkstalkers cast to show up (Lord Raptor, Rikuo, Anakaris, Anita, Donovan, Jon, Felicia to name a few of them). And expect SEELE and Gendou to get busted and sent to the slammer for a long, long time. Also of note some allies of the Darkstalkers will be attending the high school the pilots attend and chaos will ensue so warned you ahead of time. Anyways this has been writer TURP signing for the night bye.


	3. A schoolgirl Succubus

Neon Genesis Nightwarriors 3

Rating is T for Teen for intense written violence, innuendo, crude/sexual humor and language (Lilith says "shit" a lot and its variations and to a lesser extent her sister Morrigan too) but rating will not change so get used to it. Also the Nightwarriors OVA came out in '99 (not to mention Pyron's appearance wasn't widely known as most folks are concerned w/the Angels) and in the world of EVA 2nd impact occurred in 2000 so this fic takes place after Lilith, Queen Bee, Jedah, and Baby Bonnie Hood appear in the 3rd game (coming out in '98 just before the OVA).

-chapter 3 - A schoolgirl Succubus

-Tokyo 3-

The sun was rising in the early morning in the city of Tokyo-3 a city of great economic and scientific advancement. However this was only a mask as the city was besieged by enormous creatures codenamed "Angels". However this was of little consequence to a petite red eyed lavender haired girl living in a seemingly normal apartment building.

-Katsuragi residence

The girl was named Lilith Aensland princess of the Makai realm or Demon world in laymen's terms. Her old friend from daycare was snoozing through the alarm he set last night so she decided to get him up. The boy named Shinji Ikari was snoozing happily and was rudely shook by the demon princess.

"Five more minutes Lilith I promise I'll get up." Shinji said half asleep after Lilith shook him.

"Nope Misato told me to get you up so up, up, up mister." The ruby eyed demon girl said ripping off the covers only to get a shock.

"HOLY SHIT! Oops didn't wanna wake that up." Lilith said embarrassed pointing to his crotch.

"Um sorry I just got morning wood or I gotta take a whiz or something." Shinji said embarrassed beyond belief. Lilith looked at the boy with a degree of glee.

"Why Shinji is that a stick in yer boxers or are ya just happy to see me?" The devil girl said playfully to the boy who just blushed at the attention. Lilith started walking out of the room but stopped at the doorway.

"C'mon we gotta get ready for the school classes my sister put me in." She said pleasantly and left him to get dressed.

-kitchen table

The table was a hotbed of new activity with Lilith living there as Asuka did not like the demon girl at all as Lilith was stealing her thunder. Just last night Asuka was going to threaten him into doing her chores only for Lilith to tell her off and do it herself like she was supposed to.

"I still think this she-devil can take care of herself Misato so why do we have to babysit her?" Asuka fumed at Misato.

The raven haired woman sighed to herself and explained the quoted situation again to the German girl. "Asuka I've told you before Lilith's sister Morrigan claims a very powerful cosmic entity is making a comeback to Earth something beyond even the strength of the EVA's and Angels. That's why now get to school you three or you'll be late." The pilot's guardian said telling the three to get out the door and on their way.

-streets of Tokyo-3

The three charges walked along the street to school and already was brewing between the three young ones. Lilith was hanging on Shinji's arm like a smitten fan-girl to a rocker and Asuka thought it was absolutely disgraceful to say the least and shameful at most.

"Yo Lilith don'tcha have any decency in that demonic brain of yers? Get a room!"The redheaded girls fumed at her demon housemate.

"Asuka please Shin's my pal he doesn't mind me doing this do ya Shinji?" The lavender haired she-demon looked up at him and gave him a big smile. Shinji was a weak guy and that smile really got to him since it was so cute on her face.

"No I don't mind." The boy said sweating a bit leaving Asuka to mumble under breath about something the two couldn't hear. The trio then walked to school in silence until they got there.

-Moondance by Nightwish plays in background

-Tokyo-3 High School classroom A

Finally the trio of kids had arrived in class Shinji and Asuka took their seats while the dyad's school friends Toji the jock, Kensuke the military fan-boy, the silent and mysterious bluenette Rei, and finally Hikari Horaki the class president. All of them with the exception of Rei eyed Lilith with a degree of suspicion to say the least after all this was the same girl who saved them from odd robots but was also some kind of devil. The three made a few whispers amongst each other sizing up the situation with the short girl.

"Toji she doesn't look all that evil she looks kinda cute to be honest." The nerd said to the jock Toji. Toji then spoke to Hikari.

"What do you think she looks like a lolicon poster child but she looked really freaking strong to me when she hacked up those robots yesterday. Definitely not a weakling at all." The jock said being cautious. Hikari looked at Lilith and saw she had her CD player with her and she put her feet up on the desk. Soon she started singing some lyrics to the said CD she was playing.

"Get psycho! I wanna get psycho get psycho! I want I want I want I wanna get psycho run you little bitch I want yer power glowin' juicy flowin' red hot! Psycho! Psycho! You're one twisted little fuck!" She sang along to the song getting glances from the other classmates. Kensuke timidly went over to her to turn off her tunes.

"Yo Lili turn off the tunes could ya?" The nerd asked politely but Lili didn't hear him.

"Fuck you. Give in decide!" She continued to sing. Asuka started growling and snatched away a headphone piece and shouted into her ear.

"TURN 'EM DOWN DAMNIT!" Asuka shouted into the red eyed girl making her jump in surprise and fell backward.

"Doofff!" Lilith said falling outta her desk onto the floor. She rubbed her sore behind from the fall.

"Ouch. That hurt. Asuka what's the big idea hmm!" The demon princess said half annoyed at the redhead.

"Turn yer frickin tunes down this isn't a rock concert you she-devil. Let's start up class shall we?" Asuka half fumed settling into her school day.

-lunch break-

Soon the day went on without any hitches to speak of until lunch time that is trouble again started brewing. It started while the kids were eating their lunches. Toji, Hikari, Kensuke, Asuka, Rei, Shinji and Lilith sat at one of the tables. The discussions led back to Lilith.

"So yer really a succubus huh Lilith?" Kensuke asked a bit curious. Toji then asked just what Succubus was.

"The hell is a succubus? Cuz it sounds like some music band." The stubborn jock asked a bit confused. Lilith sipped some of her juice from her juice box and explained it to him.

"Well it's a demon that goes into the subconscious of the holder of the X chromosome and initiates ero contact with him. (sees his reaction) Basically I go into a man's dream and boink 'em." She said clarifying the explanation better. This immediately got the duo of Kensuke and Toji's attention quite quickly.

"WHAT!" They both shouted at the top of their lungs in shock. Hikari seemed a bit in shock too upon hearing this information.

"You go into a man's dream and have sex with them? If this gets out into the student body Lilith you'll be labeled as "easy"." The representative warned the demon girl but Lilith didn't seem phased by this remark.

"My dear Kari if I can call you that I'd never feed on a man do didn't wish so consensually I may be a demon but I have manners. I'm a princess remember." The lavender haired girl said proudly. Rei decided to ask some questions of this self proclaimed "demon".

"Miss Aensland if you're 14 years of age then how old is your sister? She seems only in her late 20's." The blue haired girl said in her usual monotone voice.

"Actually she's pushing 1300 right now. I'll have to get her a 1300 shaped candle soon for the party." Lilith said casually while the group's jaws dropped to the table with the exception of Rei who seemed somewhat surprised by Lilith's information.

"Hmm 1300 she is that old my, my." Rei said quietly thinking over the new news drinking her green tea. Kensuke seemed in thought over something then remembered it.

"That song you were listening and singing to what was it?" The military otaku asked the she-demon.

"Meaning of Life by Disturbed. They're a fav of mine as are Nightwish, Sum 41, Kovenant, Saliva, Linkin Park, Ramstein, SR71, Dragon Force, Cradle of Filth, Powerman 5000 and of course Rob Zombie amongst others that you'll be hearing soon (tone gets all playful) isn't that right my Shinji?" Lilith playfully rubbing her cheek onto his making him beet red while making Asuka fuming mad Rei confused and Toji and Kensuke insanely jealous of their pal.

"You dog Shinji go get her man!" The jock hollered at him.

"You are the master Shin!" Kensuke shouted congratulating his pal on getting a woman. Asuka, Hikari just groan to themselves while Rei seemed ever more confused.

"Why are Aida and Suzahara shouting like madmen about Shinji and Lilith?" The bluenette asked not having the slightest clue about the situation.

"I think I can explain Rei boys always do this when one of their fellow men get's attention from a cute girl at least that's how I think it works." The freckled girl said explaining.

"Thank you Horaki I appreciate the information." The ruby eyed girl responded quietly.

"You know just call me Hikari or Kari for short like Lilith said. That alright Rei?" Rei simply nodded her approval of the idea.

"Alright 'nuff yakking let's eat folks." Asuka said getting annoyed at the group.

-Science class

After the lunch period had ended the kids went to science class and their teacher started a video on the history of volcanism of planet Earth. The class then had to split into a group of three to figure out how a supervolcano worked. While Lilith, Shinji, and Kensuke were in one group Toji, Hikari and Rei were in a second while Asuka left fuming with some other classmates. Soon the kids were about done with the assignment until they were rudely interrupted by a loud car horn. Most students ignored it but Lilith knew who it was and waited for a huge potential joke involving Kensuke and Toji nearly passing from shock. There was a knock on the classroom door. Popping her head into the room was a green eyed woman with sea green hair.

"Umm is this class A here?" The woman asked and the teacher walked over to her.

"Yes it is who are you ma'am?" The teacher asked her.

"Sorry how rude of me I'm Morrigan Aensland Lilith's older sister from Scotland is she here (sees her near window) oh there she is. I needed to drop off a note for her, Shinji and Asuka. (steps into room) I hope that's not a problem?" The teacher didn't have any qualms about the idea and the class or more to the point the boys went nuts over the older Aensland woman. She wore tight brown pants with a dragon buckle and a loose cream green shirt showing off some of her cleavage (which to the boys was really nice indeed).

"Holy crap Lilith you never said yer sister was like this she's hot as hell!" Toji shouted in joy at seeing the elder Aensland lady.

"Dear god that is one fine she-devil she can take my soul anytime. Heh-heh!" Kensuke joked upon seeing the voluptuous demon queen before him at the front of the class.

"Well I'll be seeing you sister don't cause (starts walking out doorway) trouble now (waves) bye." The woman said and left. The two boys were in total and complete ecstasy after seeing the beauty of a woman.

"Forget Misato Morrigan is hot Toji my friend freaking really hot." Kensuke said fanning himself with his hand.

"Hey assholes that's my sister yer lusting after ya dumbshits!" Lilith spat and cursed at the two idiot boys making moony eyes at her elder relative.

-last period Friday end of the school week

Finally it was then last class of the day Home Economics something Shinji excelled at with the cooking. The class had to make a desert of the group's choice but in pairs but since Lilith was new she joined with Shinji and Kensuke's group not that the two complained though. The three decided on a chocolate cheese cake to use. Shinji and Kensuke went to get the cream cheese only for Lilith to stop them and suggested to use Cottage Cheese instead. Deciding to try it since it was different the cake baked very well and was the best desert in class.

Finally that class ended and the students eagerly awaited the weekend to do whatever kids do on weekends. While at the school lockers Lilith popped up to tell Asuka and Shinji something dealing with their violet haired guardian Misato.

"Yo Shin Asuka sis gave me this note for the three of us. C'mon let's read it." The ruby eyed demon girl said motioning the dyad to approach her position near the school gates.

"What is it Aensland? What do you have there?" Asuka asked getting a bit annoyed at her new housemate. Asuka stepped over to her and Shinji also did so.

"Simple you two Mistao and my sister are dealing with my friends the other Darkstalkers. They'll be arriving shortly to NERV. Oh just to warn you one's a zombie, there's a mummy, one's a ghost, lemme see there's a fish-man plus some others too just so you two know so ya won't be shocked." The demon princess explained to her housemates.

"Well we better get home race ya all there!" Lilith said giving a wink to the two teenagers and broke into sprint she was fast considering how petite she was.

The two pilots groaned to themselves in total frustration and followed her home trying to keep up with the un-human brat.

-NERV

Meanwhile at NERV the Dr. was having a somewhat heated conversation with Miss Morrigan Aensland about her fellow Darkstalkers. It seemed to crazy to believe since Ritsuko was a woman of science a field where things are charted, measured and studied not prone to believing in ghosts, magic, demons, and paranormal activity to name some things. Morrigan stood by the large computer/view screen of the area called "Central Dogma Control Room".

"To counter Pyron's threat we'll need some reinforcements to help and I know just who to call." The voluptuous demon queen said out loud to Miss Maya Ibuki one of the quoted "bridge bunnies".

"Alright just who are these friends of yours Miss Aensland?" Maya typed on the keyboard bringing up a unique signal only for the Darkstalkers to use in an emergency like the return of Pyron for instance.

"Maya can you contact using the precise frequency I told you about (Maya give s a thumbs up) first contact Anakaris the mummy pharaoh from Egypt, then Donavan Baine a Dhampir and his adopted daughter Anita Baine a sorceress skilled in psychic attack, Rikuo the merman from Brazil, the Jiang Shi Hsein-Ko and her undead sister Mei-Ling from China, Victor von Gerdenheim a golem styled after Frankenstein's monster plus his sister Emily Gerdenheim who hails from Germany. Now who's missing ahh yes Jon Talbain a werewolf martial artist from England, the spry cat-woman Felicia from the States, Sasquatch the hairy sasquatch from Canada, Lord Raptor a heavy metal zombie musician hailing from Australia, then contact the robot Huitzil from Mexico and his charge the boy Cecil, and I'm going to regret this but contact Demitri Maximoff a vampire lord yes I said vampire he's hailing from Romania. He's powerful so we might stand a chance against Pyron." Morrigan explained getting odd looks from the other bridge bunnies around her. The Dr. turned to her demonic aquaintance.

"Will they be enough Aensland?" Ristuko asked a bit worried.

"I hope so if they' aren't this is city no this entire planet will be doomed." Morrigan said biting lip and getting gloomy.

"I guess we wait now right? (the two nod) Thought so." Misato said going out the doorway getting a glare from Ritsuko.

"Where're you going hmm?" The Dr. said getting snippy with her old college friend.

"Going somewhere where you won't lie to me Rits boy am I pissed at you. Project Instrumentality my ass it's all about the commander with you y'know I'm glad Morrigan showed up so I could see just what a backstabbing little manipulative witch ya are Rits. Since apparently our friendship meant zilch to ya our friendship is dissolved as of now you are longer my friend so suck my Asian ass Dr.!" Mistao fumed at the hurt looking doctor who knew it was true though and soon the bridge bunnies walked out on the woman including Miss Ibuki.

"I thought you were a really good person doctor but I see yer just a just a just a bitch lapdog for the commander goodbye doctor! (remembers something) Oh since words fail me now I prefer gestures." Maya then flipped the doctor the bird leaving the woman to wallow in her mistakes.

-to be continued

Well folks here it is chapter three and soon the rest of the Darkstalkers will show up and add more to the story. Well what did y'all like? What did ya hate? What was the best bits of dialogue? I apologize for this "filler chapter but I had to get it done to set up more upcoming chaps. Anyway this has been writer TURP signing off for the night so later folks.


	4. Meet the Darkstalkers

Neon Genesis Nightwarriors 4

Now I the fanfiction writer TURP am continuing my Evangelion/Darkstalkers crossover story now we're up to chapter 4 folks so keep reading and reviewing. Rating is T for Teen for intense written violence, innuendo, crude/sexual humor and language (Lilith says "shit" a lot plus other words and its variations and to a lesser extent her sister Morrigan too) and generally content not suitable for those under 13 years of age.

-Meet the Darkstalkers

-NERV bowels- 10:34 PM

In the bowels of NERV the fake blonde scientist woman Dr. Ritsuko Akagi was in a real low her long time friend Misato Katsuragi and her prot g Maya Ibuki had stormed off furious at her for involvement with Project Instrumentality or in lay terms the secret of NERV to "force the next level of human evolution" but it would succeed in countless deaths. The woman sat slumped in her office reviewing the information on the Darkstalker monsters Morrigan had supplied her with but once the royal she-devil did she gave the faux blonde a good swift kick in her ass as Morrigan put it "just because". The Dr. thought to herself "how do I make this right?" She didn't need to worry about the commander and sub-commander plus SEELE had all been arrested on charges of mass global genocide. That was one thing the woman didn't need to worry about thankfully. But she still had to make amends with her co-workers and friends but she'd have to find the right time first. But in the meantime right now she'd have to prepare the arrival of the other Darkstalkers.

She found it very hard to believe that succubae, vampires, cursed mummies, golems, ghost, demons, and witches actually existed in the modern era of 2015. It defied all scientific logic to say the least but sighing to herself she might as read up on the fabled "Nightwarriors". According to the files Morrigan had provided on the other monsters they would be arriving soon. Thinking to herself the blonde woman of science was snapped from her gaze by way of her said protege Miss Ibuki who gave her a death glare.

"Our supernatural saviors are here Dr. I suggest we greet them." The Dr. made a low sigh and got up from her desk and trudged after the younger woman.

-NERV Central Dogma

While awaiting for Maya and the Dr. Misato, the nerdy bridge bunny Makoto Hyuga who also the first Lieutenant at NERV, the luscious bodied Morrigan Aensland, and Shigeru Aoba the cynical also First Lieutenant at NERV slash computer technician. After waiting for what seemed an eternity the dyad appeared.

"Finally little Miss mass murder finally decided to show her face." Misato said with a load of venom in her tone. This remark cued Makoto, Maya, and Shigeru's multiple death glares followed oddly by Morrigan breaking it up. She looked at them with a look that said "Let me handle this people".

"Alright, alright all of you stop it we have no time to squabble amongst ourselves our world is in danger we can't be fighting right now though I do agree with the sentiment about our Dr. though. Anyhoo NERV meet the Darkstalkers." Morrigan said putting the large spotlights illuminating the said Darkstalkers in a darkened corner.

The group that called themselves the Darkstalkers were a motley group that varied wildly in appearance. A well toned and fit shirtless man with periwinkle hair wore violet karate pants tied with a yellow cloth. The man then spoke about who he was.

"Greetings I'm Jon Talbain I am a Werewolf or Lycan if you will I hail from Great Britain. I'm a very strong fighter using many types of martial arts to combat evil Nightwarriors." Jon said introducing himself and explaining his abilities to NERV.

Next Jon stood a tall trim lady with a long mane of rich blue hair; her eyes were also deep blue but oddly had a vertical cat iris. A set of white furred cat ears adorned her cranium. She wore a white t-shirt (which read "Rock 'n Roll USA in gold letters") showing some of her cleavage (which was about as big as Morrigan's bust) and tight hip hugger jeans supplemented by simple white sneakers.

"Hello I'm Felicia as you can see I'm an anthropomorphic Felis catus (gets confused looks from NERV workers) or I should say a cat-woman and as my shirt says I'm American hail from the US of A baby. On another note I run an orphanage so I'm good with kids." Felicia said blushing a bright of red as she introduced herself.

A very stone grey large man with two bolts protruding from his head while his left face side was a darker blue. His bulky build was scared by various bright yellow scars (one on his right bicep/one on his chest) and was clothed by a moss green jacket with brown trim (with his left sleeve missing). His powerful looking hand wore dark fingerless gloves. The giant wore dark brown pants, a black belt with silver buckle, and simple clunky brown shoes.

"Victor Von Gerdenheim I am called. I am a Golem a creature constructed from inanimate materials and brought to life. This is my prototype err I meant sister Emily Von Gerdenheim. The two of us are German in ethnicity." The tall Golem said explaining himself and the shorter blonde blue eyed girl standing near him. She wore a blue plaid sweater over her light blue t-shirt under it with a pair of somewhat loose grey jeans with a pair of fancy black penny loafers on her feet.

"Hello everyone as Victor said my name is Emily and I'm Victor's prototype but just call me his sister."

Soon all attention was directed at a large shaggy white hairball. In the messy white hair a pair of two beady red eyes shone watching the NERV workers. The creature's large muscular arms had three fingers and one thumb while its feet had five toes each with two black metal anklets around its ankles. A row of sharp teeth and crushing molars adorned its mouth cavity. The fur-ball then spoke and introduced itself.

"My name's Sasquatch and I'm just what my name says I'm a sasquatch. I'm Canadian just so ya know." Sasquatch making a big comical grin showing off sharp teeth.

Then all attention shifted to a (well toned to) pale blue skinned man with long violet hair and solid white eyes. His dark purple pants had a British Union Jack on the right lower pant leg with a metal shin-guard with three spikes on the front. Thick and heavy black boots were worn on the guy's feet. A black demonic looking (it had teeth on the end) guitar with a red flame deco on the side. The guy looked to be a rock star or some kind of musician to say the least.

"M' name's Lord Raptor and I'm a zombie from the land down under or Australia. If Sheila's want me autograph I'll be happy to give it." The self-proclaimed Australian "zombie" explained to the NERV staff. Misato and the rest of the staff confused at how Raptor could be a zombie usually they walked slowly, had bloody wounds, and wanted brains to eat.

"How can you be a zombie they're supposed to be they're usually slow, crave brains, and are covered with tons of bloody injuries. You don't fit that bill pal yer puttin' us on." Maya said scoffing at the rocker. The rocker spun his guitar around in the air and hit a riff on it strangely and horrifyingly his skin burned off no burned would be a bad description it dissolved off in an upward motion revealing his face was much more skeletal and his eyes were hollow looking and black with beady red centers. His torso was vastly different with six spiky ribs poking out from a half worn away gut. His hair was spikier and his elbows had long bony protrusions coming from them. His feet had long sharp looking toenails and his tongue was long and serpent-like. In short he was a zombie a real zombie stood in front of the NERV staff. They were busy trying to keep their jaws from falling off onto the floor and Raptor tried to smooth his spiky locks back three times until giving up on it entirely.

"Like now do I look better where's Michael when ya need 'im huh?" Raptor said referring to the late pop singer M. Jackson.

Now with Raptor's intro-dump out of the way a set of two Chinese girls's in their mid 20's decided it was their time to talk to their pilot allies/overseers. The first girl had violet hair and wore pink baseball hat backwards with her indigo eyes scanning the NERV workers. Clad in a golden yellow t-shirt with violet and pink stripes on the long sleeves which showed off her large bust and midriff. Violet hip-hugger jeans with a torn left knee and finally she had purple sneakers. The other girl next to her sported brown hair and brown eyes and had the same body style (bust/trim) and wore a cream yellow long sleeve shirt with a black Asian dragon on the front. Light and tight cream colored yellow pants were on her legs with plain white sneakers.

"I'm Mei-Ling the violet haired girl is my more tomboyish sister Hsien-Ko (cue Hsien-Ko's angry look) and we're from China. Our creature type is the Jiang Shi or Chinese zombie or "hopping ghost" and we'll do all we can to defend the city." The NERV personal looked at the dyad with a degree of doubt inciting the 2 to clarify themselves further.

"However the two of us can assume this human form with appearance ranged in the mid 20's. Interesting don'tchu think?" The brunette Mei-Ling said giving a girlish smile while the Hsien-Ko blew some of her violet hair from her face in boredom.

Near the ghost twins was a tall man with an Indian complexion with a well toned muscled appearance with a massive sword tied tri his back. The blade seemed almost alive with the way it half floated around in its bindings. His hair was long and brown ending in a long braid with a bulb tip while his eyes were also brown. The man himself was adorned in a red shirt with a golden border but if it was a shirt since it only covered the left half of his body. A long sash was yellow in color and red on the underside covered his legs while a fastening piece (blue with yellow trim) held it in place. Golden anklets were worn from his mid shin to his ankles while a string of orange sized beads was worn around his chest. A golden spiraled neck brace was on well his well his neck.

"I am Donavan Baine I am a Dhampir a union of human woman and vampire father. I hail from Europe. This is my young charge Anita Baine." Donavan said presenting from behind him a trim looking apathetic girl who seemed about 22-25 in age. Her dark blue eyes burned holes into the NERV with her two odd "handle bar looking" side pigtails while the rest of her dark brown hair was tied into a long braid identical to Donavan's. She wore a dark blue fluffy long sleeve shirt while a fuchsia scarf-like looking bit of clothing adorned coupled with a dull gun metal colored pentagram hanging on her neck.

"As my father said I am Anita Anita Baine and I am a witch I cast spells, read several archaic languages, also I can read thoughts to a certain degree (raise her eyebrow) fair warning Misato if that Kaji tries anything with my behind I'll kick him to the moon. I'm also an empath but in other words I can sense emotion not to mention you Dr I know everything that's running through yer fake blonde head." Anita explained making a sinister glance at Misato and the Dr.

After Anita's little glare-fest at the two head ladies the attention was once again displaced onto a blue robed and very muscular looking man in a blue/golden yellow striped headdress. His dark dry looking skin showed eyes completely white devoid of any hint of emotion. The man threw off his robe revealing a buff body covered by bandages and cloth wrappings. A large blue/golden yellow metal sash covered his waist while blue/golden yellow laterally striped gauntlets and anklets while his hand and feet were also bandaged in old dull cloth. The NERV staff had a feeling they knew what this creature was without being told.

"I think we should move on now Anita I am Anakaris I am a mummy I rule over a hidden kingdom situated in a parallel dimension under Egypt and determine if those who are worthy to join my city. It seems another threat to Earth has shown its head since 1998 apparently but also mostly as strong as the Angels. I speak of Pyron the powerful cosmic entity I fear I may not be strong enough to help but I'll try my best. Hey wait just a minute where's Rikuo?"

Anakaris asked out loud looking around the stage area while the rest of the group was about to step in until they heard a loud quacking sound emanating from the EVA storage room. Giving a hand signal for the Darkstalker's to stay put while they checked it out for themselves. Using a keycard to open the door lock the two women looked in awe as a green skinned half fish half humanoid creature was doing swimming moves in the LCL. Fed up with this "monster business" the faux blonde scientist sped over to the railing and saw this "Rikuo" was having a swell time swimming but that wasn't what the LCL was for. It was to help the pilots fight Angels not to be used as some mutant goldfish's swimming pool this got the doctor mad steaming mad mind you.

"You must be Rikuo right nice to see ya but do me a little favor will ya bud? GET OUTTA THE LCL YA GODDAMN OVERGROWN GUPPY!" The scientist shouted at the fish-man at such a high volume he covered his ears from the pain. Shaking his head to get rid of the ringing in his ears Rikuo leapt out from the water and onto the metal guardrail. He cracked his wicked looking hands knuckles ready to fight at any moment. He was very fish-like to say the least having four limbs but with fish-like webbings and sharp claws. His entire body was a deep moss green with a bright yellowed green underside. The membrane of his fins was a bright yellow and his human shaped face was adorned with eyes of a brilliant blue while two side fins/gills adorned his cheeks and another set on histwo brows. Rikuo's face frowned and relaxed himself in front of the scientist staring her down.

"Lemme guess that wasn't a lake that smelled like human blood was it? As you've guessed I'm Rikuo the mer-creature. I hail from Brazil so if I start trading insults in Spanish I apologize in advance. After me there are only two Nightwarriors left." Rikuo explained to the two NERV staff.

Soon the mer-creature had rejoined the other Darkstalkers and Rikuo stepped aside for the last two remaining Darkstalker's to introduce themselves to NERV. The second to last of the Nightwarriors was a tall well toned man with solid white eyes and spiked up brown hair dressed in a long navy blue Victorian era suit with a red undershirt and bow tie. Fancy sleeve cuffs were on the ends of his well formed arms and navy blue pants of the same era adorned his lower torso w/thick brown expensive leather boots were worn on the man's feet. A long cloak hung from his broad shoulders decorated with red underneath while navy blue was on the topside.

"I am the great vampire lord Demitri Maximoff of Romania if Pyron's making a return then it will be my pleasure to slay him in the most gruesome of manners." The great vampire lord boasted making a small growl in the process.

Now finally the last Darkstalker was about to introduce themselves. This was all gold in color and resembled a Dogu a Japanese clay figurine from the country's Medieval era. The warrior possessed a spherical upper torso decorated with spiral-like protrusions. The large and spherical shoulders had on the sides three diagonally slanted lines while the shoulders top section had what looked like handles. The figures forearm's were humanly curved and ended with thick mitten-like hands. The legs were very simple and organically curved and ended with simple blocky feet. The creature's eyes showed up deep red.

"It's one of those robots that attacked the kids! KO him!" Misato exclaimed loudly to the other Darkstalkers. They looked at each other then at the NERV personnel then amongst each other again.

"Invalid assumption female human those were mere copies drones based on my likeness in comparison to them I am stronger. And I have something to protect as well. I am addressed as Huitzil the guardian robot from Mexico. Now Cecil introduce yourself to NERV." The robot Huitzil said sidestepping a bit revealing a slender young man with what looked to be an African safari hat with a camouflage outer jacket with a grey tank top just underneath it. The safari look was completed with deep moss green shorts. Thick, hefty, and clunky hiking boots were worn on his feet with plain white socks. The lad's hair was cherry brown and his dark brown eyes had a sparkle of vivid life.

"Nice to see ya guys I'm Cecil Huitzil's my body guard so don't you be messin' w/him folks or well I I'll leave that up to your imagination." Cecil said politely though the NERV staff saw a hint of glee in his being here or maybe amusement at least.

With all of the Darkstalkers being introduced to the NERV staff Morrigan excused herself to speak with Misato in Misato's personal office to speak in private.

-Misato office

Misato took a seat in her black swivel chair at her desk while the Scottish demon woman floated upward a bit. After some uneasy silence the teal haired lady spoke up.

"So what are you going to do about Asuka hmm? The way she treats Shinji is not lady-like not in the least. Look my sister has a schoolgirl crush on your young Shinji and it'll be good for the both of them. So may my little Lilith date your Shinji?" Miss Morrigan made sure she was listening to all of what Misato would tell her. The violet haired woman had to admit of all the freaky shit that's befallen her over the years these "Darkstalkers" and their "Pyron" had to be the freakiest of all. Like the Angels weren't bad enough this just added more fuel to the highly flammable situational fire.

"I don't have problem with it but will the two kids work it out? I mean Shinji isn't exactly the stud muffin in class despite being a pilot. He needs a backbone Morrigan and needs to stop being so spineless. Add to the fact that Lilith is a demon, hyper, perpetually chipper, and let's face she has the body of a girl with Turner's Syndrome. How old is she anyway? Eight or 12 maybe?"

"Lilith is 16 years of age if she was human anyway." Morrigan said simply to a very shocked Misato who tried to close her fallen jaw.

"16 please I'm not an idiot she looks like some lolicon porn star. There is no way with her flat chest she's 16." Misato scoffed at the info Morrigan said to her.

"It's true Misato but only because she's a portion of my separated power that gained sentience and took on a life of its own. Since she wanted to be me she became an imperfect copy. If your worried about Shinji's age the age of consent in Japan is 13 everywhere since some idiots started Second Impact. I wonder how those kids're doing?" Morrigan thought and said out loud while the violet haired NERV officer wondered the same.

-meanwhile-

Meanwhile at that exact moment the quoted "three kids" were squabbling over the TV remote or at least Asuka and Lilith were. Shinji had gotten himself an interesting book from the school library entitled "HG Wells -The Time Machine". It amazed him how accurate Mr. Wells' descriptions of the machines inner workings if they could work since Einstein said time travel as possible but what Shinji thought was different he thought "Should time travel even be allowed if it is possible?" The boy pilot's peace of mind was interrupted by Lilith's whining and fighting with Asuka the redheaded pilot of EVA 2. So far Shinji saw that the Scottish and Germans don't get along at least not in this house.

"Gimme it Asuka I deserve it give it now! Shinji agrees with me! Right! Shinji? Yo Shin you there (taps his forehead like a door)?" Lilith said getting Shinji's attention and getting flustered at Asuka's bullying. The shorter girl was trying to reach the remote that Asuka held up high above her head in her right hand.

"What's this calling yer boyfriend to help you? Mein Gott. Yer desperate if ya want a spineless jellyfish like him for a boyfriend even Toji would be a better pick then him." Asuka said taunting Lilith mercilessly about her pal Shinji err actually the romantic sparks going on between them.

"Lilith isn't my girlfriend!" Shinji shouted. After hearing that remark Lilith gave a hurt look at her old friend a hurt betrayed look.

"You're not my (half whisper) boyfriend?" Lilith said shedding a small tear she understood now no matter what she did Shinji would never reciprocate her feelings for him. Was it her eyes? Her dismally flat chest? Her chipperness but Lilith knew the real truth it was because she was a demon; something evil that needed to be exterminated and exorcised.

"I'm not your boyfriend Lilith!" Shinji spat again getting back his book.

"Ya aren't her boyfriend?" Asuka said somewhat scoffing and somewhat in shock. Lilith was literally attached to Shinji's hip and practically drooling, snuggling, nuzzling against, over, near him at every chance she was alone with the EVA unit 1 pilot. It was sickening that this little hussy actually had the gall to be romantically attracted to this to this this pudding-thick wimp.

"Asuka she's not my girlfriend so drop it!" Shinji repeated loudly.

But as soon as Shinji got back to his book he saw the hurt expression on Lilith's face was completely heartbreaking her lovely crimson were quivering with tears her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment. She looked about ready to start crying.

"I'm (sniffle) I'm not we're (sniff) not it's (sniff) because I'm (sniffle) a succubus right? (runs off) WAHHHH!" Lilith in a fit of anger/betrayal/and sadness runs off into bathroom. Shinji sighed a half raspy sigh and trudged after the demon girl while Asuka smirked to herself and thought "maybe now the brat will ease up on the kissy-kissy."

Shinji felt like the lowest form of scum in the world when he saw it he who made Lilith cry and storm off in depressed fit. His mind was working in overdrive trying to process this info. He had to face the facts Lilith liked him and he screwed up. Lilith was lively like Asuka but a lot more pleasant to him. She was cute but flat as a board but if a couple really likes each other then things like that don't matter. But that danced around the main problem as to what she was a demon princess who fed on nocturnal dream energy. Shinji stood at the bathroom door trying to calm the frantic demon girl.

"Go away leave me alone Shinji you hate me! I thought because we were friends you'd ask me out! Lilith shouted spitefully at her old bosom buddy.

"C'mon Lilith I don't hate you and it's the whole succubus thing yer nicer to me than Asuka is it's just that I don't what I mean is a girl's never acted like this before around girl's don't have crushes that often this romance stuff is new to me. Actually I think yer a little on the cute side. Please come out Lilith I'm sorry." The EVA pilot said apologizing to the demon housemate who opened the door a crack making eye contact with her old friend when suddenly she pounced on him playfully tackling him to the floor. Her misty scarlet eyes locked into his deep blue ones and a strange thing happened between the two.

"I'm sorry I was so forceful Shin I'll go at your pace now alright. (whispers in his ear) That ok?" The demon girl said with a bit of blush on her cheeks matching her eyeshade.

"Well why not Lilith I won't live forever." Shinji said defeated then smiling at the short demon.

-Soon-

The sound the Katsuragi residence's shower being turned off was heard and Asuka stepped out from the bathroom only to get a shock to her system. As the girl walked into the living room she saw Shinji and Lilith were gone. Growling to herself she looked around the apartment only to get another shock of the sight of Lilith snuggling against the crook of Shinji's left arm. The two were sawing logs quite peacefully and looked very serene. Lilith snuggled closer against Shinji who wrapped his arm around her lithe limbs. The sight made Asuka sick to her stomach to the least. But why though she hated this spineless jellyfish why was she jealous when this lolicon poser of a shrimp snagged him? Scoffing at the idea she could even be attracted to the Third she heard the door being opened meaning Misato was home.

"Hellooo I'm back early anyone home?" Misato said barging through the apartment door and saw Asuka staring into and frowning at Shinji. Misato also saw the sight of Lilith snuggling against Shinji's left arm crook while both sawing logs quite peacefully and looked very serene.

"Don't they have any shame Misato? Misato? Hey, hey waita minute (sees her look) you like the pairing don't you?" Asuka asked her guardian who simply smiled in response to the German girl.

"Mein Gott! Verdamnit!" The redheaded girl spouted cursing. (I'm enjoying this folks tormenting that girl making her jealous;)

"Oh one thing Morrigan spoke to me earlier and she said quote "If you hit her, smack her, slap of cuff her it'll a declaration of war on the Makai Realm so keep that temper of yers under wraps missy and while I was at it I met the other Darkstalkers boy have I got a story to tell you "

-to be continued in chapter 5

Well folks we've finally introduced the other Darkstalkers and finally gotten to the Shinji/Lilith pairing of the story. And while I'm at it making and driving Asuka crazy with jealousy in the process. Anyway how was it? Was it funny? Informative? 


	5. Crazy Iron Horse, Iron Terror

Neon Genesis Nightwarriors 5

Now I the fanfiction writer TURP am continuing my Evangelion/Darkstalkers crossover story now we're up to chapter five folks so keep reading and reviewing. Rating is T for Teen for intense written violence, innuendo, crude/sexual humor and language (Lilith has very foul potty mouth and to a lesser extent her sister Morrigan too) and generally content not suitable for those under 13 years of age. Frankly folks lemme explain just because a chapter doesn't have a fight scene or action that does not mean necessary that it has nothing to do with the plot. The 4 earlier chapters were just set-up I have a very habit of pulling this a lot. Now the story will get better and faster paced.

-Chapter 5 - Crazy Iron Horse, Iron Terror

-begin Around the World

-Tokyo-3 High School classroom A

In the City of Tokyo-3 the local High School or more appropriately classroom A was in lunch period. The main topic of discussion was Shinji's and Lilith quoted and rumored "romantic relationship". The rumor was running rampant all over the student body that the two were involved. Some even said the two were going at it with Shinji liking a Lolicon. Some even said they were secretly engaged to be married.

At the table the seven teens sat eating their packed lunches however Lilith got her lunch from the cafeteria. Needless to say when Asuka mentioned the incident last night Toji went nuts upon hearing it. "You mean you two hooked up finally?" Toji made a big manly grin then went quiet. "YIPPPPPEEEEEE! I'm rich!" Toji hollered loudly getting stares from the other lunch tables.

Lilith looked at Shinji who looked at Rei who shot a glance at Asuka only to look at Hikari then all eyes went to Kensuke who just grinned sheepishly at the stares. "Uh guys I made a bet on if or when Shinji and miss Lilith would hook up. Toji wins the bet in just under a week."

"Dear god and I'll throw in a good god you bet on us you two you actually bet on us!" Lilith spouted off at the nerd.

Asuka raised her left eyebrow with contempt in her voice. "Yippee doo third yer in love with a Lolicon whoopee."

"I am not a Lolicon (huffy tone) I have a gland disorder that's all." Lilith spat out flustered.

Soon the seven got to eating their lunches with Lilith sharing her refried pork sticks with her lubby getting stares from the German born redhead, grins from Toji/Kensuke, confused looks from Rei which Hikari explained by whispering into her ear-hole.

-soon

Soon however just after lunch had ended the seven went to their next class. The group sat down but just as the teacher entered the room the intercom came on.

"Mr. Yamaki please have the following students report to the office Toji Suzahara, Kensuke Aida, Asuka Langley Soryu, Rei Ayanami, Hikari Horaki, Shinji Ikari and Lilith Aensland please report to the office." The school receptionist called out.

Needless to say the six were pissed about the idea and fumed at every step they took to the office. "Mien Gott what'd we do?"Asuka fumed very pissed about being called.

"WTF." Kensuke spouted off his internet slang.

"Shit just shit that's what." The jock cussed out mad as hell. Rei and Hikari had no clue as to why they were being called. Hikari was class representative a very good student with fine grades so what was the problem she wondered? Rei however despite her calm looks hid the truth her mind was in turmoil. The commander was arrested and in incarceration plus SEELE was gone too. Which meant for the bluenette she had no purpose now why would the office call her? And frankly along with the others so what was going on?

-office

Once the group had arrived at the office they were presented with a surprise Lilith's older demon queen sister Morrigan was there and looking worried as hell judging by her nervous gaze out the window at the sky. Kensuke and Toji immediately started drooling which the queen took notice of and spoke w/a bit of mild disgust at the 2.

"Boys stop yer drooling its undignified to do so. Lilith I said Pyron will be back right but considering how things went last time we need extra help I've made contact w/our newer allies from Denmark and Ireland. But in the mean time This is who wanted you all here. Anita explain the situation please." Morrigan said presenting from behind him a trim looking apathetic girl who seemed about 22-25 in age.

Her dark blue eyes burned holes into the pilots/friends with her two odd "handle bar looking" side pigtails while the rest of her dark brown hair was tied into a long braid. She wore a slate grey fluffy long sleeve shirt while a deep scarlet scarf-like looking bit of clothing adorned coupled witha dull gun metal colored pentagram hanging on her neck.

"As Morrigan said I'm Anita Baine I'm a spell caster. I've important news for you six have we have named the "Dark Soul". However this does not make one evil so remember Lilith is born of darkness but she is not evil nor Morrigan. I suggest we utilize the six Elemental Crystals of Earth, Metal, Water, Fire, Thunder and Wind for your friends to assist with. The six will make fine carriers for the element powers." Anita explained with only a hint of emotion in her dry feminine voice.

Lilith countered back at Anita. "The things that dimensional being Culex gave us? But mortal bodies simply can't handle the power the crystals generate they don't have the resiliency we demons do!"

Anita replied apathetically. "But I said before the six have the soul of the dark what's the coincidence frankly they have the same classes, three are pilots, they have connections to each other, plus a few have a few skeletons in the closets. That dark soul energy should give them all the power and resiliency they need."

Kensuke adjusted his glasses a bit unsure at what he had just heard. Powered crystals controlling the elements? This seemed to good to pass up if he couldn't be picked to be a pilot then he'd settle for this then. "Where exactly are these powered crystals at hmm? Where are they located?"

Lilith nervously scratched her nose then chin. "That's the problem they're all locked up in Aensland Castle's Treasure Vault in the Makai Realm." Lilith sadly confessed. "All of us will have to go there and train you with their power use but that could take a few days time we don't have."

Rei was always a person of logic and was the first to speak out for some kind of plan. "It is our only option we must take it while we have some chance no matter how small it may be."

Lilith had to agree with the fellow red eyed girl though reluctantly.

-soon

Misato, Ristuko, miss Maya Ibuki, plus the nerdy bridge bunny Makoto Hyuga who also the first Lieutenant at NERV, and Shigeru Aoba the cynical also First Lieutenant at NERV slash computer technician. Morrigan had traveled on ahead to set up her place for visitors. They all waited by the bullet train station along with the six kids plus Lilith. The kids had varying bags to take along the way.

Hikari looked around waiting for that strange looking train they were supposed to take to the Makia realm. "Where's that train of ours at Lilith its 1:46 that thing was supposed to be here by 1:25."

However before anyone else could complain the air just a few feet back from the station's lane farthest from the left the air shimmered, pulsated and rippled it was coming since the group had heard a loud steam engine coming through the strange air. It was the Iron Horse Iron Terror MK2 a demonic coal powered train.

It was very creepy looking having an aged over bronze color with a smokestack with a mouth on it. The train's front had an organic Cyclops-like eye with a mouth on the bottom complete with tongue that flopped out the side like a dogs. The mouth drooled and slobbered like it was hungry. A skeleton stood as the engineer in the lead engine looking bored while having a smoke. The engines side had a mouth painted on it until the group realized it wasn't painted on it was a real mouth on the side. Various pipes and pumps were situated over its bulky build. Lilith scampered into the passenger car while shouting off something. "All aboard the long black crazy train! C'mon get on!"

"You like Ozzy?" Hikari remarked at the she-devil princess comment. "Yeah you like Ozzy?" Toji also asked her.

"Oh yeah I do, but oh, oh, that that's what I like to call an "all aboard" you say that phrase people jump on it adding more phrases hence the term "all aboard" got it?" Lilith explained to the jock and class rep who thought it over before getting it.

Shinji looked at his lady friend in bewilderment at what she meant. "Was this a corny pick-up line or something?" Lilith patted his head like dog getting the boy a bit miffed at her.

"Silly boy no, no it wasn't it that was just to drive you crazy hmm." Lilith said sweetly to him blushing and batting her eyelashes being cute.

The undead train driver pulled out a watch and looked at it. "Ahem all aboard the Iron Horse Iron Terror MK2 now leaving Tokyo-3 and human realm destination the Makai realm. Fasten seatbelt and keep arms, legs, and various tentacles inside the Terror at all times. Let's go Iron Terror move out."

ROWWWRLLLLL! The train roared as it reared up a bit (scaring the adults there watching) and shot out jet black from the smokestack and the metal wheel bits started turning faster and faster until the machine was in top gear.

-begin Crazy Train Dance Remix Ozzy and Madonna-

"Shinji, Rei, Asuka you kids be safe keep on a few eyes on yer friends OK there you hear me be safe please!" Misato called out as the machine sped up and out of her voice range.

"Best of luck kids!" Maya called out as the vehicle went on down the tracks going at a very good speed considering it was coal powered not electric like the modern bullets were.

The Dr. simply said quietly so no1 could hear her. "Best of luck kids best of luck yer all going into unknown territory beyond my knowledge."

-train ride

The Iron Horse Iron Terror MK2 chugged along the tracks getting people's attention on the freaky looking vehicle.

"Here comes our barrier to the human world look people there." Lilith pointed at a patch of track far ahead of them that shimmered, pulsated and rippled just like when the Terror arrived. They were really going to the demon world or Nether Regions ghost world. The pilots and their friends were now in unknown territory as the train chugged along into the dimensional barrier. Shinji really wondered did this Dark Soul thing really decide Earth's fate? Could he and his friends really help the Darkstalker monsters? He had no idea honestly just question after question.

-to be continued

Here we are folks a new chapter sorry if it so short but it gets the story going along. Next the Dark Training Begins in chapter 6 expect ass kicking there. Also who is the Darkstalker from Denmark and Ireland? How will they help our heroes? Just how will Hikari, Kensuke, and Toji help out in this set of events? Keep reading and find out. How do the 3 pilots have the Dark Soul plus their friends as well? All will be revealed shortly but until then read/review this please. In the mean time for more Capcom based fanstory action check out "Maverick Hunter KLN", "Yokohama Night Monsters", and frankly off topic but check out "Super Horned Ascension" while yer at it. This has been writer TURP signing off goodbye, goodnight, good luck, and take care.


	6. Dark Turning Point

Neon Genesis Nightwarriors 6

Now I the fanfiction writer TURP am continuing my Evangelion/Darkstalkers crossover story now we're up to chapter 6 finally the plot will begin to thicken. Rating is T for Teen for intense written violence, innuendo, crude/sexual humor and language (Lilith has very foul potty mouth and to a lesser extent her sister Morrigan too and actually just about everyone, s***, f**k and its varieties, plus SOB and bastard too fun stuff people;) and generally content not suitable for those under 13 years of age. This chapter involves the pilots arriving at the Makai Realm and their training begins. The earlier chapters were just set-up I have a very habit of pulling this a lot I'll try to break it. Now enjoy the unfolding plot.

Chapter 6 Dark Turning Point

- train ride

The six teens and their demon waited in the very plush looking luxury car of the Iron Horse Iron Terror MK2 train. Rei sat looking out the window while the dyad of Toji and Kensuke were in awe of the Makai realm which really creeped out the redheaded Asuka and raven haired Hikari Horaki. The realm was dark and the sun was deep violet like sackcloth in the Bible it cast an eerie violet shade upon the ground and various rock spire struck out of the black rocky earth. They were entering a cavern now with various stalactites and stalagmites plus columns where the two grew together.

Shinji on the other hand sat thinking this whole mess over it was up to the bunch of them to save the planet yet the blue eyed boy wasn't sure he was up to the task. He reasoned if the Angels were bad then this Pyron thing worse worse than a 100 Angels. Lilith however was bored out f her mind and tired of seeing her guests moping around like stumps waiting to rot. "Fuck! This is boring nothing to do until we get there except hmm. Hey guys how 'bout some tunes huh? It'll get us from going crazy w/boredom."

Kensuke perked up at hearing this bit of news. "Oh great some music whaddyu got on here?"

"Yeah what kind of tunes you got in this here car huh?" The jock Toji asked as well.

Lilith went over the band listings on the cars music player reading them all off. "Uh let's see I got tons of the best of the best heavy hard and best loud music ever made by humans the bands consisting of Powerman 5000, Disturbed, SR71, Iron Maiden, Rammstein, Ratt, Rob Zombie, Slaughter, Pantera, 3 Days Grace, Anew Revolution, Kid Rock, Alien Ant Farm, Alice Cooper, Nightwish, Beautiful Creatures, Bullet for My Valentine, Brittney Spears, Breaking Benjaman, Coheed and Cambria, Drowning Pool, Marylin Manson, Nickelback, Fallout Boy, Haji's Kitchen and my favorite Ozzy Osbourne the "King of Fucking Darkness" oh yeah!" (all tunes I like)

After hearing the choices the whole group of the kids with the exception of Rei all called out at once. "Ozzy Osbourne!"

"Oooh good choice folks Ozzy it is (puts the CD in player) Time to rock!" Lilith said getting very chipper and soon the tunes started blaring.

-begin Let Me Hear You Scream by Ozzy Osbourne

"Shinji who is this Ozzy Osbourne you all speak of?" Rei asked hopelessly confused by the sudden interest in this strange sounding name. It was a more English type name but she'd never heard of this man. "Is this Osbourne a senator or some important dignitary?"

"Good god Rei you don't know Ozzy is? He's a monster of rock and roll!" Kensuke said to the bluenette being very enthusiastic about it too.

"And heavy metal!" Toji added swiftly to the bespectacled boy. "What song is this one Lilith?"

"Let Me Hear You Scream ain't it cool huh!" The Aensland girl said as she mouthed the lyrics and took Shinji's hand as the two quickly danced around as the others made glances at each other and join in as well.

"Shinji just who is Ozzy Osbourne?" Rei repeated evidently getting a bit flustered at not being answered.

"Rei you don't know who Ozzy Obourne is?" Asuka spouted off in pure shock the commander must've been sheltering worse than Lilith told her she was. "He's a musician Rei he was popular in the 1980's and evidently died a few years ago (note Ozzy is not dead/who's to say he didn't die in the Eva world?). His tunes are still good even in Germany no less." The redhead explained getting a bit dreamy about it.

Soon the group of high schoolers were dancing around like fools as their train rode along further into the unknown of the Makai Realm. Soon after what seemed like several hours the squad of teenagers had arrived at their destination the Iron Terror Station.

- Iron Terror Station

Once the group had arrived at the station they were greeted by a motley assortment of for lack of a better term monsters or creatures plus Morrigan was there too. The group that evidently were called themselves the Darkstalkers were a motley group that varied wildly in appearance. The teal haired demon queen spoke to the pilots and their allies. "First and foremost my friends aren't going to hurt you so please relax a bit you're guests at Aensland Castle... my castle is at your disposal just please try not to break any vases or sculptures. My butler Lucian gets very antsy about that kind of thing. Since you'll be staying for a bit I've enlisted your teachers for the training you need to defeat Pyron permanently this time."

A well toned and fit shirtless man with periwinkle hair wore violet karate pants tied with a yellow cloth was beside the demon woman. The man then spoke about who he was. He immediately got Asuka and Hikari's attention. "Greetings I'm Jon Talbain I am a Werewolf or Lycan if you will I hail from Great Britain. I'm a very strong and able fighter using many types of martial arts to train you all in."

Next to the so-called werewolf stood a tall trim lady with a long mane of rich blue hair; her eyes were also deep blue but oddly had a vertical cat iris. A set of white furred cat ears adorned her cranium. She wore a white t-shirt (which read "Rock 'n Roll USA in gold letters") showing some of her cleavage (which was about as big as Morrigan's bust) and tight hip hugger jeans supplemented by simple white sneakers. She quickly got Kensuke's and Toji's attention and frankly very fast too mind you. "Hey there you all I'm Sister Felicia as you can see I'm an anthropomorphic Felis catus (gets confused looks from pilots/friends) or I should say a cat-woman and as my shirt says I'm American hail from the US of A baby. On another note I run an orphanage so the needs of young people are 1 of my many talents."

Towering over the three was a very large stone grey large man with two bolts protruding from his head while his left face side was a darker blue. His bulky build was scared by various bright yellow scars (one on his right bicep/one on his chest) and was clothed by a moss green jacket with brown trim (with his left sleeve missing). His powerful looking hand wore dark fingerless gloves. The giant wore dark brown pants, a black belt w silver buckle, and simple clunky brown shoes. He was huge by any account who was this guy? "Victor Von Gerdenheim I am called. I am a Golem a creature constructed from inanimate materials and brought to life. I am German in ethnicity."

This tidbit of information really got Asuka going she spoke to him in German and Victor replied back perfectly. The golem spoke up again to the others. "Welcome to the Makai Realm pilots and pleased to make your acquaintance."

Near the group was a set of two Chinese girl's in their mid 20's decided it was their time to talk to their pilot allies/overseers. The first girl had violet hair and wore pink baseball hat backwards with her indigo eyes scanning the NERV workers. Clad in a golden yellow t-shirt with violet and pink stripes on the long sleeves which showed off her large bust and midriff. Violet hip-hugger jeans with a torn left knee and finally she had purple sneakers. The other girl next to her sported brown hair and brown eyes and had the same body style (bust/trim) and wore a cream yellow long sleeve shirt with a black Asian dragon on the front. Light and tight cream colored yellow pants were on her legs with plain white sneakers. Once again Toji and the nerdy Kensuke were in love at first sight at the dyad.

"Look before you boys start the drooling over me I'll have you both know I study the way of kendo touch me the wrong way I'll kick your ass into grass. I'm Hsien-Ko the tougher of the sisters this is my evidently willowy pussy of a sibling Mei-Ling." Hsien-Ko proclaimed to the boys giving them a serious glare that even gave the tough Asuka chills.

"I'm Mei-Ling like my stubborn sister said (cue Hsien-Ko's death glare) and we're from China. The two of us are what you call a Jiang Shi or Chinese zombie or "hopping corpse" and we'll do all that's possible to train you six." The kids looked at the dyad wondering how this set of sibling girl's could teach them anything remotely combat like. "However we won't be wearing these clothes we have battle outfits we can summon at will. But until then Morrigan will show you all the way to the castle."

"See I told they're nice didn't I?" Lilith chirped out to the group as she followed after her fellow Nightwarriors but her school friends stood rooted on the spot. "C'mon you all get a move on."

"Well miss Aensland I have to say it this is fucking crazy even for us! You actually think the six of us including this jellyfish, his new stooge buddies, the doll, myself and Hikari to use bizarre super powered jewelry to fight off some planet destroyer hmm? Lilith are you high!" The redhead spat at the lithe demon girl.

The Darkstalkers turned around noticed her eyes shined a bit meaning it was time to look out since she could explode on anyone or anything. "Asuka I just have one thing to ask you? Is yer head up your ass for the goddamn effing warmth hmm?" The demon princess spouted off at her in a state of frustration. "Do you want your planet to die huh? Do you hmm? Didn't think so! I am not afraid of you Asuka got me... ya got me!" Lilith said getting right in the redhead's face while poking her just above her collarbone. "I will not take it especially in my own house you're a guest remember that missy now shaddup!"

Morrigan knew it was best not interfere with her sister's romantic entanglements and instead voiced for the teens to get moving. "Argue later now you all march to the castle c'mon hup, hup ,hup, hup, hup, go on hup, hup, hup, hup go." The Makai queen said to them all like some drill sergeant as the group marched to the very tall looking stone built castle on a tall hill.

-meanwhile at NERV

Meanwhile back at NERV things weren't so good. Horrible in fact as something was tunneling through the hard ground around the building like a shark through water. People saw a something power moving through the hard concrete and asphalt of Tokyo 3 it was unreal and the staff at NERV were worried. Was it a hostile Darkstalker? Or something else?

-NERV bowels

Misato was in state of panic as were the bridge bunnies Makoto Hyuga who also the First Lieutenant at NERV, and Shigeru Aoba the cynical also First Lieutenant at NERV slash computer technician. Aiding them now was Emily Gerdenhiem, Anita Baine, Cecil Huitzil's human charge plus Demitri the vampire lord. Assisting the Dr. was the level headed Maya Ibuki who were going over varied studies of the Darkstalkers abilities so far they seemed impossible in the eyes of science but there they were right in front of them.

"That rumbling is getting closer Major what do we do?" Shigeru Aoba asked the violet haired woman about the rumbling headed their way.

Maya took a look at the seismic readings. "Whatever it is the epicenter is moving an earthquake can't do that what're we dealing with here I wonder?"

"An earth monster maybe? Or some elemental who can harness the ground?" Makoto Hyuga suggested to the group.

Anita, Cecil and Emily looked over the sky satellite which was following the tunneling mystery it seemed familiar until it hit them like a ton of bricks. This was no wandering earthquake center it was a grumpy ally of theirs. "I know who it is she'll be boring through the building outer wall in a few seconds." Anita declared.

The building shook a bit on a far side. "Yup right on time as she usually is." Cecil commented.

"Wait "she" that thing in the ground is a girl?" Misato cried out at hearing this information. This was a real wake-up for her as the idea of a woman or girl traveling through the building wall side like some boring mechanism.

"Misato it would best if our ally encounters no guards at her grand entrance she isn't a very nice people person." The blonde Emily reasoned with Misato who then went to the intercom system.

"This is the Major do not fire on the intruder I repeat don't fire on her that's an order." The violet haired woman said over the system and then the group waited a bit.

Soon the doors to Central Dogma opened and what the NERV workers saw a tall yet well toned white haired woman possessing golden colored eyes and strangely pointed ears. This strange woman wore a black pleather jacket and metal arm guards on it, a black pleather shirt, and take a guess black pants with metal shin guards, her sharp face bore bright golden yellow eyes which had thick lashes, simple thin rectangular metal earrings of some unknown type.

"Uh people of NERV meet Gaia of Ironstone from Denmark." Cecil said introducing their ally to the facility workers.

"What is she a pixie or something?" Shigeru Aoba said before adding a another bit of information. "Like from those RPG fantasy games."

The blonde Dr. suggested something else. "She might be a fairy or something."

"Uh-oh they've done it they've done it Anita they've done it." Emily said getting worried at what was going to go on next.

"Duck if ya value yer life do it now!" Cecil shouted to the NERV workers as he dove under a chair.

Gaia reached out and took a hold of the faux blonde's shirt collar and lifted her high into the air while giving a seriously mean looking death glare. "Oh sure I'm a fairy I got butterfly wings on my back and I'm so a pixie I have bug feelers on my head for an expert doctor of science you sure are a leader of pure stupidity." Gaia barked out to the uplifted woman of science. "I'm an elf earth demon hybrid got it Dumbo good I ain't gonna repeat it."

The elfin woman then dropped the doctor onto the floor hard and took a seat at a table still glaring at the dr. of science. Misato took a swift glance at the so-called elf. "Hmm Denmark you say hmm well welcome to NERV Gaia of Ironstone. I'm Misato Katsuragi, that woman you dropped was the Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, and these are the "bridge bunnies" Makoto Hyuga, Maya Ibuki, and finally Shigeru Aoba the First Lieutenant at NERV and computer technician."

"Whatever." The elf said indifferently to her.

"And some people wonder why I drink ah I'm going to get some air in the hallways. I'll be back." Misato said feeling a serious potential headache coming on and went to going to the door.

The doors opened revealing her off again on again boyfriend the rugged Ryoji Kaji The slightly unshaven man looked around him almost drinking in the sight if these so-called Darkstalkers or Nightwarriors. "Hmm it seems I'm a bit late to the party hmm Misato?" His voice was so greasy you could put in an engine block for lube.

"Mostly fine but it changed when you got here yup this is it the Darkstalkers we've been working with now." The NERV woman said to her "boyfriend".

"Hmm interesting well I'd love to get to know Miss Gaia a bit better." The smooth talking man said patting the elf's rear end a bit at first shocking her then making her enraged that a man no a human man had the gall to try it.

She spun around and put him into an arm lock and neck hold restricting his movement and triggering the classic pain response in Kaji. "You stupid perverted human you touch my ass or my bosom again I'll tear your arms off by the socket got me!"

"Yes such simple male type thoughts you have in your mind Kaji. Yes I'm psychic I'm Anita Baine the spell caster or sorceress. Over there's Emily Gerdenhiem a German Golem and Cecil Huitzil's charge of protection, and you've met Gaia." The brunette spell user said scolding and introducing her friends.

Soon once the introductions were finished up Misato and Kaji once again found themselves alone discussing this predicament that had befallen the earth now. "But since the luscious Miss Aensland came along I guess that won't be necessary then since the commander, sub-commander and SEELE are in the slammer. Which means I can spend more time with you then hmm perhaps with dinner?"

"I'm just worried about the kids we remove one threat for another take out Angels then we get this Pyron thing. It never ends Kaji it never ends. The children are in some demon world where they'd be mastering the only tools capable of defeating him." Misato said going on a bit and getting depressed.

"Y'know I know of a way to get your mind off of this whole unholy mess and it begins with the letter "F"." The man suggested to the woman who eyes went wide open at hearing this.

Misato swiftly konked the man upside his bushy haired head. "You jackass!"

-meanwhile in the Makai Realm

Morrigan had led the troop into her rather plush looking castle abode. The large den had a huge fire place, golden chairs, fancy stone pots/vases/sculptures/figures, a diamond chandelier, and rich velvet soft carpet like rugs. "Nice digs Morrigan. Glamorous I add to that." Kensuke said at seeing the large room.

A door near the large den room and a monstrous thing that looked like a troll came from the doorway. "Oh I'm so sorry mistress Aensland my apologies I didn't you were getting guests today." A somewhat tall troll-like figure said to the group who tensed up at seeing this monster.

"Easy! Easy! This is my butler Lucian he works for the Aensland family. He's alright so please don't be afraid of him." Lilith said to the others who still were unsure of the idea of a troll as a butler.

"Hello my dear mortals I am Lucian caretaker for the castle of Aensland for arrangements mistress Lilith will be bedding with young Ikari, Soryu Ayanami and Horaki will be bedding in another guest room and finally the young Suzahara and Aida will be sharing a final room just a door from the others." Lucian said matter-of-fact while Kensuke, Toji and Asuka went crazy at hearing the arrangements.

"Mien Gott! Morrigan don't you have some decency hmm? Shinji's a perverted boy she's a girl do the math!" Asuka spat out toward the Makai queen who expected to hear his rant.

Morrigan simply scratched her fair chin a bit before responding back. "Young lady what do you think will happen? They'll go at it like rabbits pure and simple it's my roof my rules and the two us of are succubae after all its in our nature."

"Free room and board we struck it rich Toji eh didn't we?" The nerd said to his jock friend who simply grinned in response to the remark.

And the sleeping arrangements were handled fairly well as the seven went to their respective rooms. "Now there's hot water and towels inside the closets and a hot spring a few stories up. It'll be a long road my friends its best to rest now and be prepared for the day of dark training." The butler said giving a few odd pointers to the group of humans.

-Kensuke/Toji's room

The two saw two king sized beds near each other making the two gape in awe at the sight. "I'll live like a king tonight I'll tell ya that buddy." Toji said grinning like a madman and leaping onto his very soft yet also firm bedding. His nerdy buddy went to the nearby TV and flipped it on.

"Hey Toji take a look at this specialty channels of the demon type demon porn let's get something huh?" The military fanboy said grinning like a perverted young man.

"Ooh boy don't have to tell me twice let's see what we have on." The jock said agreeing totally.

-the girl's room

The room the girl had gotten stuck wasn't that bad frankly it was very plush and furbished. There was a fine red gem based nightstand and a glowing green light apparently used by captured ball lightning. "Well I have to say this but this room is well done its fit for a queen alright Hikari what'd you pack with you hmm?"

"Just the basics, feminine products, undergarments, extra clothes, toothbrush and paste the basics. Asuka I don't know what to make of all of this. Suddenly I'm in some ghost and demon world and told to use some element gemstone it's all too much." The freckled girl said downhearted a bit. "Can we really harness these crystals like Morrigan said we need to?"

"I'm not sure of anything Hikari but I know one thing the world will end if we do nothing at all." Rei said voicing herself for the first time since the train ride. We must succeed if the planet Earth is to survive another century. That is all I'm sure of."

The redheaded German girl took note of her companions viewpoints and voiced hers as well. "You're right we've no time to be worried even as we speak this "Pyron" creature is rebuilding himself bit by bit signaling a potential doomsday."

-Lilith and Shinji's room

The final room was reserved for the couple of Shinji and Lilith this worried the boy more than all of his Angel foes, his first battle, living with Misato and dealing with Asuka's violent tantrum's. But this was different way different he was sharing a room with a demon princess and in her own home too. "Hey Shinji!" The violet EVA pilot jumped clear out of his skin and high into the air.

The boy then landed right onto the soft bearskin rug. The she-devil took a look at him and swiftly helped him up. "Oops sorry I spooked ya I get a crazy in here."

"Are you sure it's a good idea for us to be sharing a room I mean I'm a boy in puberty and 14 years old and you're a sex demon think about it." The black haired boy said sitting upon the bed in thought over this mess.

"So?" Lilith simply said to him. "What do you think'll happen we go at like spring rabbits on Viagra? So what?"

"I don't know anymore honestly." The boy mused.

The two got ready for bed and hopped into the single bed while the boy got a bit antsy. "Oh stop it you you're fine just get some sleep we'll need it." Lilith half scolded her boyfriend as the two drifted off into slumber.

-to be continued

Well folks I had to end the chapter here 'cus I'm not how to do the next bit the training chapter so I just made it into a set-up chapter I have to stop making set-ups it's no good. But anyways how as it so far? Never fear Jedah, BB Hood, Bishamon, and Q-Bee will be showing up at some point so never fear. Who will get what Elemental Crystal? Can Pyron be defeated this time? Is Earth doomed? All the answers and more will be answered in the upcoming chapters so sit tight my loyal readers. By the way be sure to read my other stories entitled: "EctoVectors", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "Horns of a Spider", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", Power Ranger Dimension Legends", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	7. Dark training

Neon Genesis Nightwarriors 7

Now I the fanfiction writer TURP am continuing my Evangelion/Darkstalkers crossover story now we're up to chapter 7 finally the plot will begin to thicken. Rating is T for Teen for intense written violence, innuendo, crude/sexual humor and language (Lilith has very foul potty mouth and to a lesser extent her sister Morrigan too and actually just about everyone, s***, f**k and its varieties, plus SOB and bastard too fun stuff people;) and generally content not suitable for those under 13 years of age should be hearing. This chapter involves the pilots starting the dark training they were told of. The earlier chapters were just set-up… I have a very bad habit of pulling this a lot I'll try to break it. Now enjoy the unfolding plot.

Chapter 7 – Dark training

It was breakfast at the Aensland Castle as the pilots and friends were having some very well prepared pudding, waffles, melon balls, biscuits, fruit juice, the basic breakfast type foods. "Uh Lilith what kind of pudding is this?" The demon's boyfriend asked her.

"Blood pudding of course." Once Lilith said what it was the group spat it out while trying to get the taste from their mouths. "You were eating just fine before! Lucian and I prepared this all for you I am so unappreciated! Humph!" Lilith went into a pouty huff while the group was given the guilt gut… in short truth they did enjoy it and only spit it out only after finding it was "blood" pudding. Reluctantly they went back eating it albeit grudgingly. "That's better. Wimps." Lilith chirped out.

And so the group finished up their meal as well as began to talk about the element crystals Anita spoke earlier the day before. "So how do these crystals work? What do they do?" Kensuke asked the demon girl.

"Yeah that's a good question? How do they work?" The jock Touji asked the girl as well.

Lilith seemed thoughtful for a moment or two then spoke. "The 6 Elemental Crystals of Earth, Metal, Water, Fire, Thunder and Wind were given to my sister and I when we accepted a duel with an inter-dimensional being called Culex. We all beat him and we received the crystals as parting gifts."

"Scheiße! (German for shit) Well what're we waiting for Halloween! Let's get to using them then!" Asuka spat out as the rest agreed with her. "I want that Fire Crystal!"

"Well children follow us then… (gives come hither gesture) this way please." Miss Morrigan said as the group as she led them to down the hall while Lilith clung to Shinji's arm like a raving fangirl to which he was enjoying frankly.

"Lucky bastard." Touji muttered at the sight of his friend and the demon girl. "He gets all the luck… lives with Misato and Asuka in the same house ahh damnit it's no fair."

"Yeah but ya gotta remember she's a witch and hates our effing guts Touji." The military fanboy reminded the jock.

The redhead of course was listening on the boys ranting and frankly was pissed. "Verdammit! Those two if they keep that up I'll hit them both so hard in the balls I'll create a vagina for them both." She grumbled a bit while Hikari was listening worryingly at what she was ranting over.

"Asuka… please put a cork in it please." The class president mused quietly to herself so no one heard her.

Rei on the other hand was getting very curious about the crystals they would be trained to use. "How will we be utilizing these gems?"

The Aensland woman was still tight lipped about the elemental crystals the kids would be using until they arrived at the vault. The vault's door was very creepy to behold getting frightened looks from the thing. Its jet black hued face bears some resemblance to a bull monster, complete with nose ring and two curvy horns. It had two extra horns on the top of its head. The dark olive green eyes began to glow a bright pastel green as the door came to life and gazed upon the two Aensland sisters and the six children. "Do not open until Pyron induced Doomsday!" The door face said in a deep creepy voiced manner.

"Oh nuggets." Hikari sputtered out terrified by the door while Touji and Kensuke simply jumped behind Morrigan totally scared by its warning.

"Mein Gott…" Asuka uttered paralyzed.

Rei took a look upon it then gulp and inched closer to Shinji however Lilith smacked the door way with her red wing in the form of a hand. "Oh knock it off Doomy door stop it you're not scary anymore." Lilith spouted off to the doorway whose eyes faded until they were dull olive again.

"Sorry. Habit." It said apologizing. "Go inside…" It added as the thing opened up while the group was momentarily blinded by the glow from the vault's other side and covered their eyes as they stumbled inside.

-vault interior

The interior of the vault was filled with various things of value like coins, platinum/gold and silver bars, valuable gemstone of varying types, vases and pots carved out of precious and semi-precious stone plus your basic jewelry too. However in the room's center was a dark creepy looking 13 feet high alter where a gold laced box sat while wispy greenish blue energy emanated from it.

"Ah there is it… no touchy by human hand if ya try well you… well there goes yer hand then." Lilith explained to the group as she walked up the alter steps. Retrieving the box she skipped down the stairs and presented it to Morrigan where the group then exited the vault and returned to the den of the castle.

-den

Once the group was back in the den Lilith opened the box as 6 mango sized multi colored crystals floated over the teens. "Ok these are the 6 Elemental Crystals given to us by Culex an inter-dimensional warrior."

The 6 gems were a real sight to behold… there was a red octahedron, a blue cube, a pink sphere, a black upside down square pyramid shaped jewel, the yellow gem was dodecahedral that is it possessed 12 sides, as for the final jewel which was colored white was a long hexagonal prism. "Behold pilots the Elemental Crystals." Morrigan said showing off the bright and frankly majestic looking gems which shone from the chandelier's light. "Now I'll explain what each of them can do: The Red Fire Crystal –the user can manipulate and create fire at will, also they can convert themselves into fire, the Blue Water Crystal – its user can manipulate and create water and ice, also the warrior convert themselves into water or ice, the Pink Air Crystal – the user can manipulate air and create storms, tornadoes, control the very wind, also convert their body into gas.

Next up is the Black Earth Crystal –its user can manipulate the very ground, plant life, create earthquakes, tremors, also convert themselves into stone, etc. The Yellow Thunder Crystal – user can manipulate electricity and create lightning storms also convert themselves into electric current, and finally the White Metal Crystal – in which the user can manipulate all metal around them and also convert themselves into metal." Morrigan then finished up her explanations to the teens.

"Scheiße! I want that fire crystal then!" Asuka spouted off wanting the fire gem for herself.

"Err actually no you won't the crystals choose who will be the vessels of their respective power." Morrigan swiftly explained to the redheaded girl whose face sunk from disappointment.

"Exactly the thing we were going to say." The blue jewel uttered out in an echo-like girly voice.

"They can talk too!" Kensuke cried out in panic.

The white metal crystal then spoke back to Kensuke in a gruff voice. "Yes we can."

"Quite well actually." The pink air crystal replied in a feminine styled voice to the military fanboy.

"Hmm… fascinating." Rei commented on the spectacle.

"Ok now we're gonna assign the crystals to each of you. Ok crystals do it… do yer thing." Lilith said hurrying up the gemstones.

"Damnit Lilith you rush us we'll go even slower!" The thunder gem barked out to the demon girl for rushing the gems inciting Lilith to stick out her tongue.

"Lilith that's enough." Morrigan warned the smaller demon. "Now crystals begin the assigning."

The six gems began to float over the six teenagers as the gems pondered who to give who what power. "I the Thunder Crystal choose Kensuke Aida." The saffron hued gem said as it floated over the nerdy boy's head.

"I the Water Crystal have chosen Rei Ayanami to use my powers." The blue gem said as it hovered over the bluenette haired girl.

The black jewel spoke up next. "The powers of the Earth Crystal are to be wielded by Shinji Ikari."

"My powers over fire and heat will be wielded by Asuka Langley Soryhu as long I the Fire Crystal reign supreme." The red gemstone proclaimed to the group.

"I the Metal Crystal lend my abilities to Touji Suzahara use them well young man they're at your disposal." The white sentient jewel told the jock.

And the final crystal was the class president and freckled Hikari Horaki as the pink Air Crystal spoke to her. "And I the Air Crystal choose Hikari Horaki to be the vessel that will wield my aerial powers... use them wisely my dear."

"Now people we train… c'mon hup, hup, hup, hup, hup! C'mon move it out!" Lilith barked out acting like a drill sergeant to the kids.

-castle grounds - training fields

The group of Darkstalker trainers which consisted of Jon Talbain, Felicia, Mei-Ling and her sister Hsein-Ko, Victor Von Gerdenheim plus the 2 Aensland sisters were all assembled to assist the group's training.

"Ok first visualize your element then concentrate on seeing it, feeling, touching it if possible. Now visualize yourself as the element… feel yourself sturdy as stone, fast as the wind, hard as metal, hot as fire, free flowing as water, dangerous like thunder that sort of thing become the material become one with it then try it out." Mei-Ling said dressed in her Chinese fighting outfit instructing the teens to focus their new abilities and master them.

-begin Barracuda by Heart

The teens began to focus their respective elements as a sphere of water began forming in Rei's outstretched hand while at the same time small flames like those on a medium sized candle erupted from the hands of the redheaded German girl. "Mien Gott." She said impressed by the ability the gemstone bestowed upon her.

The lanky body of Kensuke Aida was now crackling with electrical pulses but as he focused he formed the stuff into several orbs of ball lightning which floated around him. "This beats being a pilot any day!" He said loving his new powers.

Globs of shiny metallic liquid metal formed around the jock named Toji. "Huh light yet heavy metal."

The freckled Hikari Horaki was amazed at how light she seemed like she was almost weightless. A small set of whirlwinds started orbiting around her body like moons around a planet. "I feel light as a feather or frankly even lighter just now."

In the meantime Shinji's earth abilities started to appear as the ground near his feet began to crack and bits of it began to rise up like spires and crystalline-like formations started to form in his palms. "I could make a fortune off these gems."

"Now concentrate harder become the element!" Jon barked out in his wolf form.

The six teenagers then began to focus and concentrate on their new found abilities as suddenly without warning the six teenagers became their element… Asuka once a fair skinned redheaded girl was now a being of pure fire bearing bright yet solid cerulean eyes as her body blazed. "Mien Gott this is bitching I'll say that much!"

Toji once the gym suit wearing jock had converted his whole body into a form of what would be described as pure nickel and possessed a metallic shine. "Ooh shiny… I'm a real life metalhead."

Rei suddenly turned clear and her legs changed into a column of water while bits of ice floated around her liquid body. Her eyes were now solid red like cherries. "This is a very strange sensation."

Shinji had converted his body into a menagerie of stone, pebbles, soil, clay, and crystals while his eyes were now solid blue. "Wow I'm rocksteady now I guess. And solid too."

The nerdy Kensuke suddenly converted into a form of pure yellow hued electricity while his hair was now shaped like lightning bolts as his eyes no longer needed glasses. His legs were now just a long angled tail of energy. "Oh I've got the power now! I've got the power!"

Finally Hikari's body had turned into a humanoid shaped whirlwind as her legs were a large column of rotating air like a tornado. "I guess I'm all a bluster now."

"Now focus your power into an offensive strike… try it and try to hit the targets we've provided." The yellow robed Mei-Ling said to the group who turned all their attention to the various wooden and stone decoy targets. "Clear your minds of all distractions think of a… a uh err a happy place where everything is perfect. See yourselves there and clear everything else from your minds then let it fly."

And so the element powered teens did so as they effective destroyed all of their designated targets with little difficulty. Felicia turned to the group of element enhanced teenagers. "Ok now harder test attack us all show us what ya got."

"Huh? You want us to fight you why?" Kensuke asked getting lost.

"Yeah why ya mean we ain't done yet with training?" Toji asked also hopelessly lost.

Shinji as well as Rei and Hikari looked worryingly to Lilith who shrugged a bit grinning like she had this planned. "Lilith what did you do?" Hikari hissed to the demon girl. "I can barely pass my judo class so how am I supposed to fight?"

"Think of this as hands on training then… now start." Lilith said as she and her monster cohorts struck fighting postures.

The succubus woman, organic golem, werewolf, cat girl, and ghost twins (who fused into their single battle form) rushed at the teenagers clawing, punching, delivering uppercuts, energy attacks, the general fighting skills. The teens were then easily overpowered by the blows of the various Nightwarriors.

Victor easily took out Kensuke while dishing out a high electrified punch which despite the nerd being pure electricity himself hadn't had enough training to keep up his form and literally fell apart into a small swarm of 8 ball lightning orbs that were the size of plums.

Hsein-Ko then unleashes her spiked ball rain upon Toji whose heavy metallic body despite being pure metal was broken to pieces as it fell to metallic bits which collapsed into a pool of metal.

Morrigan unleashed a Soul Fist attack upon her sister's mortal boyfriend when he was hit shattered into a pile of broken crystal shards, rock dust, assorted rocks, and muddy clay.

Felicia then spun into a white furry buzz saw and landed a high speed uppercut on Hikari whose wispy wind-like form swiftly dissipated like a tornado being torn to pieces. The remnants of the wind using girl formed into an eight member group of small clouds only 12 inches across.

Jon then powered up and was encased in a pale blue energy aura and sped toward Rei whose translucent H2O body was splattered into many, many droplets which soon came to form a large puddle which was what was left of the blue haired red eyed first child. A few bits of ice decorated the pool of water.

The earth, fire, water/ice, metal, air, and thunder based remnants of the pilots who despite the looks of their sorry looking position the 6 could still talk and cuss out their opponents.

Hikari now just a few wispy clouds floating about was very annoyed at how the situation was going. "This is just pathetic I'm a bunch of fluffy clouds floating about."

"Well I'm a pile of dirt, dust, pebbles, and clay here really… Uh Touji how are you doin'?" The pilot now a mixed earth mound asked his jock friend.

"I'm a pool of mercury here what do ya think?" Touji the puddle of liquid steel snapped out at the dirt pile that was Shinji.

Asuka who was just a small flickering flame like the kind on a candle snapped back to the both of them. "You two think you have problems I'm just a little damn candle flame!"

"Damnit… I'm just a bunch of lightning balls here how do ya think I feel hmm?" The thunder using nerd retorted to the group.

"I am a mere puddle of water I am disappointed at how this training battle went. I must face the facts Earth is doomed to be destroyed." Rei calmly lamented out loud.

Thinking to himself the timid Shinji began to think over what would happen to the planet earth if he, his friends and the Nightwarriors failed. The intense beating the boy received from Morrigan well the blast had easily overpowered Shinji. "Guess I won't be able to see them again." Pictures of his friends flashed before his eyes as he got more and more frustrated by the inability to utilize the Earth Crystal's power.

The gem began to respond to him. "NO… Shinji you must not give up! I didn't lend my power to you to wallow in self pity! You can't run away! You can't run away! YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY!"

Shinji began to gather his power. "I MUSTN'T RUN AWAY!" The pile of earth material yelled as suddenly the very earth tore open as it buckled and cracked while pillars and supersized crystal growths erupted from the grass covered training fields while the very remnants of Shinji reformed back into its humanoid form only this time the third child was much more powerful looking and bulky. "I now understand… everybody we have to focus on the things we'll lose if we fail Misato, Kaji, Maya, everyone will die if we don't try to use the gems to their best potential."

"Yo dork is that the crystal or you talkin'?" Asuka huffed out to the earth user.

"Yeah buddy which is it?" The group of electrical orbs which was Kensuke at one time asked his pal.

"Both… actually." He replied back simply. "C'mon focus on your friends, family, dreams, hobbies anything just focus on them!" He then shouted to the group.

Kensuke saw he really had nothing to lose so he tried it out. He thought back to how the multitude of military tech fascinated him. The thrill of combat to him was a surge of adrenalin that nothing could match. Then suddenly the dark cloudy sky ripped open as a giant bolt impacted the small electric orbs that was left of Kensuke when suddenly in a flash of dome shaped light stood a figure bearing zigzag like hair, glowing bright yellow and coursing with high voltage energy as arcs of electricity crackled over the body. "I get it now guys do what Shinji thought up it's the only chance we got. C'mon think of your likes, dreams, good points anything and focus." The electrically powered nerd proclaimed to the other four teen elemental piles.

"Uh Asuka maybe we should try that? What do we have to lose?" Hikari asked her fiery tempered gal pal. "I'm going to focus." The class president began to think of her younger sister's safety, her responsibility to the school, to the student body as well as to herself. The world depended on her success. If she failed well the Earth would die.

Then suddenly the dust on the ground began to blow around a bit when a huge whirlwind appeared where the cloud puffs were. Hikari was a now a somewhat human faced tornado with funnel-like whirling arms ending in micro twister fingers. Five of the funnels sucked more air into the Air Crystal using girl. "I feel the power of air… I've never felt anything like this before. Asuka, Toji, Rei think about what the others said it's the way to use the crystals full power!"

Seeing no choice but try out the option the German girl decided why not. In her mind she thought over the various reason why she should try, things she was good at, her hobbies that sort of thing. "Ok… let's see I want to snag Mr. Kaji, I want to be the best warrior I can better than everyone else. I want to marry someday. I want to stop Pyron at any cost and be glorified."

Asuka's small candle flicker then erupted into a blue eyed female figured humanoid totally engulfed in massive flames. The heat being generated by her new found powers was causing the grassy ground to char and burn away even the soil was drying up into powder. Asuka extended her right arm forward as high powered flames flickered and swirled from her forearm. "I'm really hellfire on wheels now. Mein Gott."

Seeing no other option the last two teens began to think over their personal issues. Toji thought of his younger sister in the hospital. He thought if he failed then he'd fail her too. Rei being Rei began to ponder an existence without the EVA's, without Angels, without fighting, a world without the girl being alone. Lilith explained she didn't have to be the commander's personal puppet. Now that the 3rd Impact was averted for the most part Rei was free to socialize with her classmates how she saw fit.

Then the pair of Rei and Toji ascended and fully empowered by their respective elemental gems. Rei was now a surging human shaped pillar of water bearing scarlet eyes and chunks of ice armor over her bosom and shoulders as well as her forearms. "I have ascended I must destroy the evil of Pyron or the whole planet will die."

Toji's metallic puddle suddenly erupted upward into what would best be described as a geyser of liquid metal which then reformed itself. Toji's new body was very much like Shinji's expect that it was composed of a single body with metal armor over the various joints. "Let's try this again. I'm ready now."

-battle round 2

The three pilots and their three classmates began an all out charge upon their Darkstalker trainers and separated to take them on in their own unique fashion.

Kensuke then took on Victor again but his time the nerd unleashed blast of voltage high into the clouds which then the burst impacted the golem and knocked him off his feet and careening backward. The boy then launched himself at the organic German golem and WHAM! He gave a hard heavy electrified punch to Victor's jaw sending cashing hard though several rock columns and stalagmites decorating the ground outside the arena. Kensuke kept up his speed slamming the Frankenstein monster styled golem into the far stone wall creating an impact crater then a fissure high up in the rock race shaking the whole area violently.

"Gimme all ya got little boy! I'm ready!" The ghost taunted the metallic jock Toji was ready for his rematch with Hsein-Ko as he slammed his fist of steel into the ground sending a wave-like blast of giant metallic spikes. The ghostly she fighter's eyes went wide as golf balls as the surge of giant impaling spikes impacted her sending her flying backward 20 feet. The ghost tried to get up but crumpled back to her knees. "Maybe I shouldn't said the little boy crack. Agh…" Hsein-Ko groaned out a bit totally sore.

Morrigan hoping for more amusement with her sister's mortal boyfriend Shinji readied herself for round two. "Ok Shinji I love it when a man gets a bit rough now take me."

The two combatants rush each other as their fists collide in a clash of supernatural power. Both of them wouldn't give in to the other but it seemed the demon queen was ready for anything. "Soul Fist!" Morrigan sent out the energy attack upon the boy only his earth based body err rather his arm was blown but it swiftly regenerated as the earth around rebuilt it just like that. Closing his eyes and focusing a bit a super sized fissure opened up and sped at the demon woman. The teal haired lady easily weaved out of its way only she was taken by surprise by an erupting stone pillar which hit her then kept going right up into the rock ceiling sending cracks and fissures radiating outward. The rock hammer then crumbled and once the dust cleared Morrigan was a bit bruised and fell to the ground 34 feet below her. "Maybe he likes to play rough too Morrigan you made a big mistake just now." Morrigan scolded herself.

The fight between two female warriors of the American cat woman Felicia and the wind using Hikari had started up. The feline woman sped into a buzz saw spin and tried to unleash an upper cut which ripped the living tornado girl's front but quickly reformed herself. Hikari then swung a right hook at the cat girl who jumped out of the way. The wind user then created four smaller whirlwinds that began to spin around her creating a high gale force wind which knocked the nun off her clawed feet and onto her stomach.

"Oh ya wanna get rough huh little girl ok then so will I." Felicia said smirking as she again went into a buzz saw-like spin toward the wind composed girl. Hikari then threw out a supersized wind funnel that had caught the kitty girl in its center. Felicia's feet claws dug into the ground as she was steadily being blown back then it happened... she was blown off her feet.

The force of the wind strength flung her into a gutter ball roll then into a bunch of bushes. "So unbecoming of a nun… ahhhh." She muttered out.

The pair involving Jon and Rei were now ready to fight again. Jon encased himself in his pale blue energy aura and sped toward Rei once again. Only this time the quiet blue haired girl turned her body into solid ice… the solid water was so hard when Jon hit it he immediately was knocked unconscious. He then fell backward defeated. "I win." Rei mentioned simply.

Once the Nightwarriors had regained their senses Morrigan had a look in her eye that both the kids and her fellow fighters couldn't place. It resembled a look of half amusement yet also a bit of surprise. "I think they've figured it out sis." Lilith piped up to the group.

"Yeah they did (shoulder pops) oh that'll be sore for a few weeks… oohh." Hsein-Ko moaned out as she picked herself up and her sibling reappeared and transformed from her hat's paper charm. In a flash Mei-Ling was back in full view clad in her yellow garments who groaned out. "My head feels like a washing machine spin cycle."

"Hmmm… ouch that smarts take it easy you kids I'm not Super Girl here." The feline nun complained about the kids "rough" fighting.

Once Jon was back on his feet and in human form he rubbed his back. "Ow! That kind of pain is going to linger for a few days." He looked over the group with a happy but amused gleam in his eyes.

"Did somebody get the license plate of the gigavolt blast of lightning that fried me? Victor said in a slightly strained voice as he flexed his arms a bit then his knees trying to loosen them up from the previous fight. "Ahh much better."

"Ok I think the basic to moderate hang of the crystal use… we'll be here tomorrow and do it again but I think we might just have a chance now against our cosmic bonfire." Lilith chirped out to the group. "Uh Shinji you can power down now I wanna kiss ya boy!" Lilith said getting playful while the boy did so consciously and BOOM. The two were Frenching like there was no tomorrow.

The rest of the five teenagers then changed back to normal (Asuka was mentally hating Lilith for her lack of decency)… Rei had a small but amused smile on her pale face. Kensuke and Asuka were enthralled by their new abilities. "This is so cool! I love this crystal!"

"I love it! I'm on fire!" Asuka loudly squealed out going into a well done but rather sensuous victory dance.

"That's it for today time for lunch. C'mon everyone back to the dining room." Morrigan said once again leading them back to get some food.

-to be continued

I've finally gotten to updating this story with chapter 7. I've been getting personal things done like taking computer classes that way I can make Youtube vids and post up pics on Deviantart as advertisements for my fics. Anyways next chapter is a bit crude but funny so I warned you all. Anyways please review this chapter and story as well my other stories: "EctoVectors", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "Horns of a Spider", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", "Duels and Vectors", "Power Rangers Dimension Legends", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Super Horned Ascension", "Lucy and the 4 Chelonian Saviors", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". I've got a few more fics coming up which include: Elvin Hymn: Battle for the Mini-Cons, GI Joe Hymn of the Elves, EL Digital Saviors, Maverick Hunter KLN Rise of Red Alert, Robot Interlude with the Diclonius, ELG The Series, EL Mortal Kombat!, ELSF Streets of Vector Rage, and finally Kamen Rider Elfin Knight. These stories are still in the early stages I'll finish a few first then publish them. Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	8. Steppin' out Nightwarrior style

Neon Genesis Nightwarriors 8

Now I the fanfiction writer TURP am continuing my Evangelion/Darkstalkers crossover story finally the 8th chapter the plot will begin to get white hot. Rating is T for Teen for intense written violence, innuendo, crude/sexual humor and language (Lilith has very foul potty mouth and to a lesser extent her sister Morrigan too and actually just about everyone, s***, f**k and its varieties, plus SOB and bastard too fun stuff people;) and generally content not suitable for those under 13 years of age should hear. This chapter involves mastery of the pilot's crystal power and their acceptance in the Makai Realm's civilians at the realm's hottest dance club the "Bloodening Screamer". Also Morrigan slips away to the UN prison where Gendou is being kept and gives a "very ruining surprise" (guess what film it's from folks). The earlier chapters were just set-up… I have a very nasty habit of pulling this a lot I'll try to break it. Now enjoy the unfolding plot.

Chapter 8 – Steppin' out Nightwarrior style

– Aensland Castle

At the Aensland Castle of the Makai after yet another long day of training the seven went to the showering, bath and of course Jacuzzi. The tub's constant heat was fueled by the local volcano located far from the Makai city Blightout as the mountain was known as "Mount Necroses". The magma chamber was the source of all of the city's constant hot water. The chamber was dormant for now but still boiling deep below the ground.

However in the showers the group was having a set of very "interesting" conversations… conversations of how this situation had been developing so far and the six teens had very different views on it Asuka especially to put it mildly.

-showers

The seven teenager's male and female showering sides were obviously separated but by a thin fire baked rich red colored brick wall. They could hear the others but no seeing them however. The redhead Asuka was again starting up her daily bitching about… well whatever she usually bitches about on any given day. "Goddamn! Hah with this fire crystal I'll be number one in the grade again yay me!" The redhead was about to go into her frankly sensual win dance when Lilith grabbed her ear to stop her getting a glare from the pilot.

Lilith gave the blue eyed redhead a mean looking demonic glare unnerving back to the 2nd Child. "Asuka is yer head up yer ass for the warmth hmm? Well stop yer bragging it makes me sick to my succubus stomach… to think boys in the school want to do you or ask you out bet they don't know how much of a bragging bitch you are. I'll go tell them… they'll go after Hikari or Rei instead. How's them apples?"

As if on cue to start her comeback ranting she was silenced by her red octahedron shaped gem who went about scolding her like some young child. "Lilith is right I didn't lend you my crystal so you could be a bigger braggart in school. Got me young lady hmm?" Good."

The freckled class president was sitting on a platform of green marble with section of jade and malachite thrown into the mix. "Oh speaking of Asuka I-I-I've been meaning to ask… did you get a boob job or something? When you started at school they were never that big at least I don't remember they were." The raven haired girl commented on the redhead's impressive and ample looking bosom.

"I agree Hikari pilot Sor- err I meant Asuka's bosom is very impressive to the male student body. I somewhat envy it while my own set is a bit lacking." Rei said in her trademark unemotional toned voice as she took some of the washroom's very rich scented Necroberry shampoo. It was a dark blue hued fruit that grew in shaded forested spots a few miles from the castle. It was also farmed for its rich scent, its nutritional value however it was toxic to humans unless they used dark magic regularly, had the soul of the dark or were half Darkstalker themselves.

"I did not get a boob job dammit!" Asuka fumed at her companions who frankly by now just tuned her rantings out.

Lilith however took one upon the bratty German girl then went to look upon Rei and Hikari then squealed out. "Oh Hikari forget her my, my, my how did you get such spectacular boobs? Ooh I wish I had a pair like that? Nice and perky plus not too bad looking to the odd male."

The black haired girl frankly didn't know what to say instead she just went beet red in response, Rei however despite not knowing humor in general seemed to realize what Lilith did just now. "I believe Lilith just gave you a humorous sounding compliment Hikari."

Soon the ladies went into a fit of laughter excluding Rei who just smiled slightly while Asuka well she just brooded over the issue however on the wall's other side.

-boy's side

The likes of Toji, Shinji and the military fanboy Kensuke were in an uproar as well. It wasn't every day they found they had a best buddy who knew a demon girl from preschool. "Guys I can't tell you how cool this is. Free room and board, free food, super powered gemstones, and all the porn we can ever watch. Let the good times roll!" The nerd went on about how good it was so far.

His jock of a buddy couldn't agree more. "Yeah yer right pal I say this that Oni yuri stuff we saw last night was pretty good wasn't it? Next we'll order that Naughty Slime Girl movie and "Mergirls gone Wild."

Shinji softly grumbled at hearing how perverted his friends were but still he couldn't blame them. Miss Aensland was a demon and a succubus at that was rich and she lived in a demon world so pay-per-view demon porn might make sense since the two sibling's have needs to be met. But they've been bragging about it for at least a few days now with no end in sight. Morrigan was going to chew them out when she caught wind of it that he knew for sure. However he could understand their actions… guys liked porn most of the time and they weren't dating anyone so it was kind of a "fix".

However the pair saw their buddy soaping his arms with some of the rich earthly smelling conditioner and called to him. "Shinji man you get all the weird women y'know that… let's see Rei queen of ice, Misato, Asuka queen of bitchiness now some sex demon girl from hell is all over ya. Is it is an inbuilt gift or something with you?"

"Sorry I don't know honestly… until this year I had no clue Lili was a demon much less involved with a whole group of them. Honest guys it's the truth." The timid pilot confessed not knowing why himself.

"I heard that you jackasses." Asuka whined from the other side.

The jock then decided he was gonna have some fun with the bitchy redheaded girl. "Ha! Try and stop us red devil! Kensuke and I are gonna order Mergirls gone Wild and turn up the sound on ya how's that sound huh? Plus Shinji told me he's gonna plow Lilith into an earth shattering orgasm!"

This got the girl royally pissed off as if she wasn't pissed off already. "If I wasn't naked I'd strangle yer fucking muscle filled neck right now! Toji I'm warning you don't piss with me or you'll get it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever ya say red devil." Kensuke said back not caring what the frazzled German said to them.

The three boys then heard her cuss over the issue. "Scheiße!"

"Yo boytoys I gots a question… lemme axe you this which girl excluding Asuka the bitch would you be saying "I'd hit that" to?" Lilith chirped out to the three across the divider wall.

"Lilith goddamnit! Don't you have even the slightest shred of decency! Hmm?" Hikari spat going beet red in an embarrassing blush to the demon princess.

"Nope… succubus am I." Lilith said back simply.

"I had no thoughts any of the male student body were inclined to become one with me. I was referred so colorfully as the "Ice Queen". So I am somewhat inclined to know who desires me." Rei once again commented in her quiet monotone voice.

"So boys who ya want to "do it" with hmm?" The scarlet eyed girl said playfully poking the 1st Child and her freckled classmate in the ribs hoping to get an answer. The two girls just looked over at the divider wall unsure.

Toji then was in thought. "Huh… well I guess Hikari then if she'd let me that is. Course Rei well she needs to be livelier less like some zoned out zombie then I'd do her. As for Lilith no way she looks way too young like doing some 4th grader… nasty. What about you Kensuke?"

The nerdy boy then thought out the question for himself. "Uh well since Asuka's excluded though I hate to say this but frankly put Hikari in a miniskirt, put on a low cut blouse and boom! Instant sexy! Rei I… I err well I well I'd go with Toji on that one same with Lilith."

"And you my dear Shinji how about you?" The demon girl asked so very sweetly.

The timid boy then sat down by the granite sitting area who then went into thought. He never really talked about his type of stuff to anyone much less other guys. "First I'll start with Lilith not because she looks like a kid but because she's nice, pleasant to talk with, and well she digs me. Rei I'm not sure but I'd like to know her a lot better first. Hikari the same."

Across the wall Hikari was going even deeper red… the idea of a boy wanting to do her was nasty but the way Shinji and Kensuke put it which was basically dressing a bit more provocative but still somewhat cute and naïve too. She never thought she was ugly but it must be the idea of her being the president… to a boy it was like dating a teacher not a student. But the tasteful way Shinji put it got her stomach full of fluttery butterflies. "Uh um… Shinji you'd actually… you might be attracted to me? I had no idea. Maybe I should behave a bit more outgoing or flirty."

"Mien Gott Lilith's created some monsters for herself. Fuck." Asuka grumbled over the issue totally defeated as she stewed over the issue while resting on the gneiss (type of rock) resting section.

-begin The Dub of the Dead by The Pointy Shoe Factory

Meanwhile however the likes of former NERV Commander Gendou Ikari and former Sub-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki well the two were cooling their heels off in the UN Post Second Impact Penitentiary in the Max Security ward. Needless to say while the sub-commander was definitely adjusted there Gendo was not… well not by a long shot. He cursed/spit/sneezed on and to the guards, threatened their jobs and lives, picked fights but it wasn't any use he was washed up and a has been. The men of SEELE were there too including Keel himself and knew they faced a lost battle. The evidence Morrigan gave the UN was essentially their end.

Gendo wasn't well liked by anyone there including the SEELE men themselves. However just when the man thought his life couldn't get any more badly… she appeared. Miss Morrigan Aensland was walking along the corridors not even registering the hoots and hollers from the men there. She was dressed in her usual loose white blouse and tight red pants.

As she looked into Gendou's cell she spoke to him. "Well gentlemen feeling worse for the year hmm?

"What're you doing here you witch?" The man huffed to the Makai Queen.

Frowning a bit at his consistent lack of respect for his betters Morrigan glowered at him in the small cell he shared with the sub-commander. "I keep telling you Gendo who the fuck do you think you're talking down to? I am not one of your timid subordinates so give some respect to the Queen of the Demon Realm and my sister Lilith. You locked her up, your doctor smacked her, and I am now pissed."

"Just you wait you demon I'll get out and massacre your so-called Makai Realm." The bearded man growled at her once again.

The teal haired Morrigan was not one to be afraid of human threats. "Again I ask who the fuck are you threatening? Some two bit thug from the slums of New York? I'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget."

Morrigan took a small bottle of some transparent blue liquid then took off the cork top then bizarrely enough threw on his face. "Damnit! What is this shit?" He again barked to her demanding what the liquid material was that had been thrown on him.

"Good question my dear fellow that is purified tentacle demon pheramone or more accurate the northern Navy Forest Dweller species it's breeding season now this time of year." Morrigan explained to the frankly confused set of men. "Tentalamia here boy c'mon c'mere come on boy c'mere. Come on you stubborn demonic cousin of a slug get your sticky slippery mucous ridden body up here this minute!"

There was a string of shouts and yells as something was making a loud echoing gurgling sound and was getting closer until finally revealing itself. The beast was a deep navy blue bearing red glowing eyes and bore a squid-like cephalopod body except its beak bore a set of outer chewing mandibles like on an insect or rather a rhino beetle. Jagged black tiger-like markings adorned its slimy yet slippery neon blue ooze ridden body. It turned to its master then embraced getting her annoyed. "Boy! Stop it! I'm not in the mood for your antics right now… don't give me that look young man. Yes the scent is there on him. Go get 'em young man. He's yours sic him."

Squeezing its large ooze covered body through the frankly very narrow bars the thing managed to get into the cell of the men. "Tentalamia have some fun you know what to do." Morrigan said as she phased backward out of the cell's interior.

The former commander gave the hideous creature a quizzical confused look then realized what it has planned by its lovesick face as well as mind. "No… no... no not… no, no please I'm not that kind of GUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He half sung half yelled out as the creature's slimy tentacles went straight up well it was clear to anyone watching where the tentacle went up.

"Harwwool." Tentalamia was enjoying himself as he had his way with the commander's well you know what. He used his remaining tentacles to rub and caress the human's head and back like he was in love. (I'm a sick bastard aren't I?)

"Something like that will ruin a human man… its sodomy no doubt about it that's it sodomy." Morrigan droned on uncaring as the sub commander looked on in shock at the spectacle. "The fuck you looking at… stop your eyeballing or suffer my sister's pet's wrath too. Gendou shut up it's just a tentacle monster stop being a baby. Well I'm off bye you loser humans now piss off."

(I'll get flak for this one I know it)

-Makai Realm – Aensland Castle – begin Tightrope by Tetsu69 (sounds very cool)

By the time Morrigan got back she saw the seven going over or doing various things… Toji with bizarrely Hikari wrapped around along with Lilith resting her head on her dream boy Shinji's lap. The four were watching a very old yet very cheesy horror film called "The Stuff". It was made by New World Pictures and about a parasitic white alien goo that bubbles from a salt mine. It tastes so good it's marketed as a desert but ends up taking over the host's mind turning them into mindless zombies. For its day the effects were good.

Rei however was apparently enjoying the various books from the nearby shelf… the one she picked up was called "Creatures of the Makai Realm for Dummies". Though she was far from stupid as that was essentially what a dummy was after all. She read about the varied creatures that inhabited the Makai… many of them were very bizarre even more so than the Angels were.

There were the so called Oni Kensuke and Toji mentioned. The illustrations showed the female was much more human-like bearing silky porcelain skin with pointed ears like an elf but bearing a pointy horn on the forehead like the more traditionally ogre-like males who had tougher rockier skin. Kensuke was well you guessed it looking over his recording of the training the six had been up to for all this time. He found it too amazing that it was him flying around shooting lightning blasts upon genuine monsters like golems, werewolves, ghosts, succubae.

Asuka however being Asuka was sulking in the corner brooding over the issue of no fame for this. "Losers." She muttered out.

"Thinking about your precious reputation and EVA based fame hmm?" It was the Fire Crystal again… when not in use the crystal converted into a ghostly form and used the pilots as vessels for themselves. "Your friends are enjoying themselves Toji and Hikari have finally gotten their relationship off the ground. Lilith and Shinji are blossoming. Kensuke is well being himself but that's nothing new. Rei however is a bit more sociable."

"Yer supposed to be my partner but yer acting like my father!" Asuka grumped to the floating gem.

The gem had had enough of his host's snobbish attitude and blasted her verbally. "Dammit you stubborn girl listen to me! That pampered boy was blackmailed into piloting by his rat faced bastard of a father because Rei was too injured to do it. He'd forsake her life just to kill the Angels... that's your commander for you an arrogant, selfish, pompous jackass of a human being with no respect for anyone but himself. And I'll say this you keep up this attitude of yers I'll leave you for another vessel oh yes I can and I might do it if you don't stop being such a bitch. Because of your mother's death you can't even trust people anymore. Gendou is responsible for this whole mess so blame him not those around you. If the EVA's weren't built your mother would never go insane and hence never hang herself got me young lady I won't put up with your crap. If you want to summon me next time you'll need to be nicer to your comrades in arms. Good day Asuka."

The then changed to spirit form and reentered the girl's body leaving her stunned as well as mad. "You son of a bitch come out and fight like the possessed gemstone you are! What are ya a crystal or a mouse!"

"Cheese." It replied getting huffy with her then gave her the raspberries complete with tongue.

Looking in pure dumbfounding mood she rubbed her temples awaiting a headache to come on. "Well what do ya know my partner crystal's a mouse go figure."

Morrigan then decided to get the group's attention by tapping on one of her fine glass wine cups with a pure demonic silver fork. Demonic silver was resistant to tarnishing unlike mortal silver did. "Excuse me um children I have a very important announcement to make… due to your very well done, disciplined, and just general all around hard work I am happy to inform you all Lilith is treating you all to the hottest Dance Club in Blightout city. Get ready and hold onto your hair… The Bloodening Screamer! "

Kensuke blinked wondering if he heard right. "The Bloodening Screamer?"

Shinji then thought over the name. "Sounds like a typical demonic sounding name to me I guess. We are in some monster world after all."

"Hmm a demon dance club never thought I'd see one of them. I say we go and dance like fools." Toji said getting a gleam in his eye… likely from trying to meet demon girls there.

"Toji don't even think it you're my date those living dead girls will have face the fury of the wind if they want you for themselves I'll make sure of it." Hikari said half whispered and a half raspy voiced into the jock's ear getting worried a bit.

"Scheiße! Ok let's stop talking and go!" Asuka grumped out impatient as usual.

"I do believe we are still human however the residents of the place may not appreciate our presence there and may decide to kill us." Rei pointed out so very negatively to them all getting their hopes up.

"SHIT!" They all cuss out at once with the exception of Rei herself.

"Oh that… that won't be a problem you all possess the Soul of the Dark that's the one thing Makai residents tolerate if they see humans running around. If not I'll tell 'em off." Lilith butted in explaining what she'd do in case of trouble. "Sis you coming too?"

"Sorry sister dear but I have things to do most of which involves NERV right now I'll be back later tonight once you all get back after a few hours." Morrogan glumly said to the smaller Aensland girl as she walked off to her study room.

"Well tell Lucian we're getting ready then. Ok people let's get some real clothes on. Get yer dancin' shoes out and get ready!" Lilith went off as she dragged Shinji along after her and the others had no choice but to follow after them both.

-eventually

Eventually after about an hour worth of waiting for the girls to finish up getting dressed… which was frankly an hour so far. The tough Toji wore a grey tank underneath his black hued jean jacket plus black jeans. Shinji himself however wore a violet hued hooded sweatshirt with a white t-shirt underneath plus basic blue jeans. Finally for Kensuke he still had on his glasses because he couldn't see without them, but he had a green jean jacket plus a grey t-shirt and a set of dark navy jeans.

The boys heard from experience and rumors that woman really did take forever to get dressed. When finally they came out dressed up and everything and boy were they knockouts: Hikari who normally wore her black hued hair in the mid sized pigtails instead wore it down long. Her eyes were highlighted by a smidge of light peach eyeliner as well as lip gloss. Her frilly short sleeved blouse was a rich shade of orange and wearing a jet black basic looking waitressing type of dress plus basic black pantyhose and black penny loafers.

The redheaded Asuka wore a stunning red sun dress with a high skirt slit on the thigh bearing deeper almost metallic red flames on the bottom. Misato would more than likely kill her for wearing something like this. She'd planned on using it for Kaji but now seemed a good enough as any. As for footwear she had on a set of red mid heels.

Rei was clad in a mid length deep navy pleated spaghetti strapped dress (look in the Angelic Days manga it's that concert one) with black pantyhose slacks identical to Hikari's as well as navy loafer shoes. In all she looked adorable yet also dare any of the boys say so... but sexy even.

Lilith however wore a black tank top with a short jean jacket died with red coloring while also wearing a bright red pleated skirt with grey jeans underneath w/torn knees and pink sneakers. A small ponytail was set in the back of her rich lavender hair. "Strike a pose… what that's what Deadpool would say. What I'm a comic nerd so sue me! Anyways let's go! I already called my limo… family has benefits y'know I'll start up the drinks inside I'll call ya."

-and soon

The group of soon to be partying teenagers were relaxing in the Aensland limo. It was a rich moss green with iridescent black flames was well on its way to the Bloodening Screamer dance club. The vehicle had a soda dispenser, mini fridge and freezer filled varied popsicles and ice cream treats, a personal surround sound stereo system. Needless to say the acquaintance their friend and classmate knew those years ago was really paying them all back. "Shinji I can never ever repay you for this stuff. Way to go! Knowing a demon princess." Kensuke said congratulating his buddy.

Hikari however stole a look outside… dark looking storm clouds were rolling in. "That looks to be a bad storm rolling in. Hope we don't have trouble from it."

"It's perfect weather around here. Gotta have a demonic powered thunderstorm. It sets a mood for us dancing fools." Lilith said getting a childish gleam in her eyes… meaning she liked this kind of thing. She was weird that way but the EVA pilot liked her anyways.

The gang then decided some tunes on the way there was in order as Lilith put in Dragula by Rob Zombie.

-begin Dragula by Rob Zombie

And so after a bit of a long drive they finally arrived at their destination… the Bloodening Screamer. The place was a jet black in outside color with giant red ruby crystals growing from the sides of the ground near the entrance walls. A sign read in humorously in a black-comedy style "Scream your head off… let the blood spew!" Typical Makai styled marketing technique Asuka guessed.

Rei looked up at the wall up above the sign and saw a blood red hued crescent moon hanging while red colored lights like the type used for movie awards or clubs had… they shone into the darkening and potentially storming air. The brainy Kensuke saw various guests trying to get in the place… they were a very varied and ghoulish bunch. They was snake ladies, octo-girls, snow women, various elementals like metal or water, fish-men, werewolves, yeti and bigfoot, werecats, living skeletons, plant creatures, rock/metal and lava creatures, spider men and woman, mantid demons of the same genders, cat girls and boys, bat creatures, mummies, trolls, slime girls, beetle guys, snail and slug people, things constructed out of varied junk and scrap metal components essentially junk golems, wizards and sorceress's, there were even zombies there too.

Finally the limo had stopped as its doors opened up revealing a set of what seemed six basic looking humans accompanied by Lilith Aensland who called out to them all. "Hello my Makai public good to be back finally after so long! These are my human friends be nice to 'em! This is my boyfriend the delightful Shinji Ikari from Tokyo-3. Isn't he a cute one hmm? These are his classmates again be nice… they use the crystals and hopefully they'll help kill the Grand Poobah Pyron."

For a moment there was nothing but deathly silence as the club goers were busy processing what Lilith had called out to them about. Then a huge wave of cheering and roars from them showed the pilots were welcomed… mainly because the only humans welcomed into Makai were those with the Soul of the Dark.

"Grand Poobah? Grand Poobah… hmm. (takes out pocket dictionary) Ahh here it is "Grand Poobah" synonyms include head honcho, the man, bigshot, amongst others in other words the main commanding figure of power of an organization of group or just the most powerful thing in general." Rei went on from her pocket sized Urban Slang Dictionary… Kensuke got it for her in case she needed to respond to a certain slang filled question someone asked her.

"Rei I said that thing would come in handy right didn't I?" The military fanboy asked the navy clad girl who gave a small smile back.

As the demon girl led her troop of allies the six noticed a freakish deep muscle red humanoid beast covered in eyeballs apparently some kind of Makai bouncer of sorts. He err it was going over an entry list with a skeleton guest. Aside from the purple Mohawk of hair, gold necklace in the pentagram shape he had black shades on he looked like a basic skeleton. It was a he as the hips weren't narrowed.

"But dammit look again it's under Curly Skeleton… if not that then it's Charlie Skeleton my real name look I gotta get in my pals are a waitin'." Curly said to the eyed bouncer.

"Sorry your name is just not on the list. I can't help you… you pay like everybody else." The eyeball beast said in a somewhat British sounding voice.

Lilith decided to have fun now. "Yo Eyegore over here yeah it's me Lilith how goes the bouncing?"

"Good aside from that I'm been dealing with this fuck for seven minutes… he is not on the list and won't take a no for an answer." Eyegore said back but not looking at her.

"People this is Eyegore he's an ocular demon he "sees" all. Ok we're going in then Eyegore good luck." Lilith chirped as she and her human allies went inside.

This infuriated the skeleton club doer. "How come they got in?" Curly fumed on Eyegore while pointing at the group of seven.

Eyegore replied back. "They were on the list." The demon then showed the list showing the seven were on there as guests of honor.

-inside

Once inside the teens saw the place was bustling with varied Makai club goers ranging from basic werewolves, to bizarre humanoid slime creatures which evidently could collapse then reform while grooving to the tunes, to various animal formed demons like spiders, mantids, beetles, scorpions, crabs, cicadas, ants, amongst many others. Looking around the place seeing nothing out of place aside from the undead and unholy club goers Asuka then let out a whoop. "YEAH! Ok let's have fun here then c'mon Rei I'll show you how a master dances to this." "Ahh…"

Rei uttered as she was grabbed and dragged along after the redhead.

Lilith then led her darling Shinji along to meet some of her monster friends Junko the scrap metal golem, Gella the slime girl, Aranea the spider monster, Pakkunflora the plant demon, the fraternal werewolf sister twins Winnie and Cana, Tanis the mummy princess, Escorga the snail girl, Sibella the vampire, Carrera the succubus though not as powerful as her though, Scolapendria the centipede girl, Offiucha the serpent demon, and Psires the fish girl.

There was even a zombie up on the stage doing a very good job of Rob Zombie's Dragula but the background video was of his other song "Living Dead Girl" featuring zombie girls dancing around like rockers. Kensuke looked around like a kid in a toy store that were free to take. "I'll say it once this Makai element training has been the greatest thing in my entire life." Kensuke sighed as he watched his footage of his thunder crystal use in battle again getting dreamy while looking over the various monster girls there.

"And another frikkin' reminder that you're never gonna get laid, much less land a girlfriend." Toji commented from the side glaring at him. Kensuke was too wrapped up in his recordings to care.

"Toji be nice… Kensuke's your best friend remember? Be nicer." Hikari scolded the metal user trying to get him to realize he just hurt Kensuke's feelings.

But before the freckled girl could say anything in his defense the green clad boy just gruffly walked off. "Fine, fine I'll leave the dance floor to you all then enjoy it for yourselves I'm gonna go get a drink at the bar like something to drown myself in." The nerdy thunder user said back getting sullen as he went to drink bar hoping to get his mind of his lack of luck with the ladies.

"Dahh that Toji he doesn't give me enough credit I'll get a girl somehow… But how though? It's not like girls who go gaga for military stuff just drop outta the sky y'know? Not many." The bespectacled boy mused at being a hopeless military nerd… which didn't really attract ladies. Why would some hot demon or monster girl want to shoot the breeze about tank armor or old antique battleships? It really was hopeless he'd never get a girl he should just suck it up and get used to it.

Near to him was a girl bearing fluffy pink locks with golden cloth wrappings on them, she wore a fancy pink vest bearing unusual yellow embroidery, underneath that was a form fitting tank top hued in white. Solid gold arm bands adorned her arms as well as fine lacquered nails slightly pointed no less. Her nicely hued skin was a bit tanned from the sun. Her bright aqua green eyes were in a state of wonder. "Uh did you just say you like military tech? Or go gaga for old battleships or something?"

The boy looked over the girl a bit… was this a joke right? A girl was actually asking about his hobby? It was impossible too much in fact. "Ok who're you and is this some kind of joke? A girl who's into military stuff? Impossible."

The girl then scooted to closer to him and coming from behind the bar counter… was something shocking. This girl had the rear end of a snake! She was a Lamia! "Holy fuck!"

The snake girl got a bit agitated by the boy's swearing and scolded him for it revealing some elongated canine teeth. "Hey keep the profanity down will you? This is a night club not a salty mouthed comedy tour."

Upon noticing the girl's apparently hurt sense of manners the boy quickly apologized to her. "Oh sorry my bad it's just… it's… just that your tail caught me by surprise that's all. Not something I see on a girl everyday." The boy now got a better look on the tail scales… they were a salmon pink color. Over her waist she wore a basic looking pink silken skirt.

Seeing as how Kensuke didn't mean any harm the serpentine girl apologized too. "Sorry I just hate swearing as a Makai resident folks swear all the time I don't that much maybe I'm weird."

Kensuke readjusted his glasses then replied. "I don't think you're weird just not something I see everyday that's all. I'm Kensuke Aida a few days ago I was given the Thunder Crystal to use against that Pyron entity."

"Oh ok then I'm Tete nice to meet you then Kensuke. Would you mind if I get you a drink? Um let's see what do human males around 14 years old drink?" Tete then put a very cute looking thinking type face then found her answer. "Oh I know cream soda right? I still have some left from a few days ago."

"That's fine but… you work here?" The young man asked her curiously.

Tete smiled her sharp toothy smile at him. "Course I do but my shift is just about over in 5 minutes my next two workers should be in soon oh there they are."

In fact Tete was right as coming through the doors behind the bar's counter was a pair of frankly sexy looking monster girls. There was a very tanned mummy with what would best be described as "fluffy" tan yellow hair. Her face had half its side bandaged much like Rei did. The chest well it was very scantily covered with only small numbers of wrapping over her fairly ample bust and lower waist. Her companion was a very beautiful raven haired girl wearing a richly adorned violet miko styled kimono though forgoing the traditional sandal shoes. A mid sized white horn adorned her scalp covered by her raven hair. A midsized horn sprouted from her scalp surrounded by hair.

"The mummy is Mummyla and the Oni is Saki. You two meet Kensuke he's the vessel of the Thunder Jem." The Lamia explained getting fluttery about to her co-workers slash friends as the dodecahedral yellow hued crystal in question appeared from the boy's body.

"It's Thunder Crystal not gem my full name is "The Elemental Crystal of Thunder" if you'd be so kind to say that instead the previous I'd appreciate it but that aside I have chosen the boy to wield my powers… an interesting choice don't you think?" The gem explained getting very fancy in its speech.

Meanwhile away from the bar Lilith had introduced Asuka and Rei to her golem friend Junko. It went downhill from there. Asuka saw the "girl" was constructed of junk metal and discarded machinery parts resulting in a patchwork-like machine design. "Asuka and Rei this is Junko she's a scrap metal golem."

Asuka looked the golem "girl" up and down a few times getting a god view of her junk metal based body. Despite the hip curves and wire and cable based hair she still looked like some robotic Frankenstein's monster. "You look like a metallic doll to me."

"Asuka don't do this." Lilith said through gritted teeth annoyed at the girl's grating attitude.

"Asuka stop it please you hurt Junko's feeling's." Shinji begged the redhead as Junko's eyes glowed.

Junko's eye's flashed for a moment then she gazed upon the redhead with unnerving robotic stare. Steam spewed from her head plates as if she was mad. "Invalid assumption I am not a doll I am a scrap metal golem. Refrain from further insults or I will enact vengeance."

Asuka continued to taunt the golem girl. "Vengeance you say vengeance please don't make me laugh. You're just a bunch of old junk. "

Rei however while not one who was familiar with emotion knew it was not a good idea to taunt . She'd seen it numerous times at school… a weaker student picked a fight with a taller classman or girl then the person was in the hospital for blunt force trauma. "Asuka I would advise you to not taunt the Makai residents." The bluenette said a very quiet voice trying to avoid the German girl getting thrown out of the building.

"Vengeance. Vengeance! I enact vengeance!" Junko half shouted out as she lashed out and had grabbed Asuka by her left ankle and held her off the ground.

Frantic the redheaded girl panicked as well as shouted to be let down. "ACCCCKKKKK! PUT ME DOWN! JUNKO! JUNKO! JUNKO PUT ME DOWN!" Asuka had to fight with her flimsy dress which she kept from falling over her face… keeping the creepy club goers a view of her panties. She doubted her "viewing fee" would work on a vampire or a werewolf or something like them on some level.

"She's no doll but she's a fucking computer. Junko put Asuka down… gently mind you." Lilith remarked and suggested to her friend.

Setting the redhead down gently Junko turned to Lilith and retorted with her trademarked comeback. "Invalid assumption I am not a computer I am a scrap metal golem."

Junko then went into the dancing crowd ignoring her demon girl friend so Lilith remarked again. "Like I said a fucking computer."

However near another section of the dance floor Hikari was having a dance with Toji however the girl saw he seemed preoccupied by something either on his mind or around the pair. "Toji what's the matter?"

"Ahh nothing maybe I was too hard on Kensuke back there. Maybe I should go try to get him a girl from those geek dating websites… maybe he'll get laid for or at least go on a date for once." Toji admitted and truth be told he was feeling a tad guilty over the issue. Asuka had boys wrapped around her fingers, Rei not so much but she still got love letters from various boys here and there. He and Hikari now had each other plus Shinji had Lilith so he was frankly left out… he was his best pal so he should try to help him get some lady friends.

That is until he caught sight of the bespectacled military nut… and he was with a girl. "What the fuck!" The jock cussed out surprising his date quite a bit.

"Toji! No cussing!" Hikari then smacked Toji upside his forehead.

"Hikari stop that! Dammit stop! Look over there Kensuke's with a girl who evidently is chatting it up with him." Toji cussed again this time dodging the smack only to show why he cussed out in the first place.

The orange dressed girl then decided to do as the boy said and what she shocked her. "My, my, it's impossible he's talking with girls and they look like they're actually interested in what he's saying."

Deciding this was big news the pair raced over to the group of Asuka who was now shooting the breeze with a very handsome European and blonde Dhampir or a half vampire half human hybrid going by the name Sergei Maximillion. The two seemed to have a bit in common as the lad's mother passed away from a demon his father was fighting with shortly after his birth. He still missed her to this day however he never forgot he last word's she said to his father "Never let Sergei lose his humanity ever promise me." He lived by them ever since.

Lilith and Shinji however were basically watching each other dreamily then before they were about to kiss the quartet's attention was shaken loose by the sudden arrival of Hikari and Toji. "Guys you won't believe it but Kensuke's got a girl." Toji said flat out to the four.

"Huh?" The three gasped a bit.

"It's true look." Hikari said backing Toji up.

"HUH?" Shinji, Asuka, and Lilith gasp out thinking they heard wrong. Kensuke with a girl?

Impossible! Right? Even Rei was confused over the issue… Kensuke wasn't really the popular boy in the class… as a "nerd" girl's ignored him so what was happening?

It just couldn't be true… and make that triple. The group spied on him from a table a few feet away from the bar counter. The nerdy fanboy had not one girl chatting it up with him but in fact three ladies talking to him. There was a snake girl alias the term "Lamia", a scantily bandaged mummy, and an Oni girl. The three seemed on very good terms as they spoke back and forth.

"Well I'll be damned… he's a stud." Lilith joked impressed by his skill.

"Y'know I was wrong he just might get a girlfriend, get laid, land a threesome, and not necessarily in that order either." Toji said thinking what he said earlier.

The group decided to just let him have fun alongside his monster girl harem. "And then they said they didn't care how many rounds of ammo it fired! Can ya believe that girls?" The boy said to his trio of companions.

"Hmmm… perhaps we can catch up later Saki and I have to serve refreshments now you and Tete can go mingle we'll take over." Mummyla gruffly noted shooing the two demon love birds away from the counter to have some fun on the dance floor.

Saki took notice of the apparently blossoming romance developing with her friend and acquaintance Kensuke Aida. "You know they make a nice couple. Tete always did like military trivia and such… it's one of her quirks I guess."

"Hummph." The mummy girl grumped out indignantly.

And so the forging of the two world's fighter's partnership had been done… but and tome would tell if the Darkstalkers and their Crystal user allies if Pyron could be defeated once and for all.

-to be continued

Anyways readers I figured the Kensuke thing was amusing… human ladies think he's a dorky nerd but the Makai girls seem to adore him. Yes the Gendo was totally uncalled for but I couldn't resist I'm a sick bastard folks. How's them apples then? Another note can anyone guess reason for the kid's club outfits? Hint it has to do with something they use or work with. But anyways next chapter the Darkstalkers going by Bishamon, Jedah, and of course Baby Bonnie Hood will appear and the first really major fight goes on. Look forward to it. Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors", "Super Horned Ascension", "Horns of a Spider", "Duels and Vectors", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Diclonius Goddess of Steal", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Lucy and the 4 Chelonian Saviors", "Power Ranger Dimension Legends", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	9. Dark Awakening of Evil Part 1

Neon Genesis Nightwarriors 9

Now I the fanfiction writer TURP am still continuing my Evangelion/Darkstalkers crossover story finally the chapter the plot will begin to get white hot. Rating is T for Teen for intense written violence, innuendo, crude/sexual humor and language (Lilith has very foul potty mouth and to a lesser extent her sister Morrigan too and actually just about everyone, s***, f**k and its varieties, plus SOB and bastard too fun stuff people;) and generally content not suitable for those under 13 years of age should hear. This chapter involves NERV being attacked by the three evil Darkstalkers Jedah Dohma, Baby Bonnie Hood, and Bishamon the cursed samurai armor. Now the ass kicking starts up I know you've all been waiting for it. Now enjoy the unfolding plot.

Chapter 9 Dark Awakening of Evil Part 1

-Makai Realm - The Bloodening Screamer

Things had really improved for the group of pilots and classmates in a lot of bizarre but generally beneficially sound ways. Shinji had gotten a bit sure of himself partly from Lilith's chiding and with the black Earth Crystal aiding him he wasn't so afraid anymore. He had a girlfriend a demonic one no less but still had one nonetheless. Asuka was starting to change her tune but it was a very painfully slow one she'd already gotten into a fight with Junko and her respective gemstone. So far it was a grindingly slow resolve at best. Lilith had mentioned to Anita she needed a bit of therapy to get over the girl's late maternal parent.

On another bit of the spectrum was Rei though still monotone in voice she at least tried to socialize a bit with the various folks there at the Screamer. She had met a Chinese dragon alias a Long there named Xiao Fung and his fellow friend a scarab beetle demon going by Herakross.

The dragon in question Xiao was a lavender hue, long and serpentine as a set of three short three fingered hands were placed at the middle of the thirds of his body. His solid red eyes showed a sense of omnipotence like a god or deity. A set of long spikes jutted from his neck while long branching antler-like horns came from his head. A set of thin whisker-like scales dropped from his nose. Herakross however had a semi spherical beetle body in coppery brown and two short but well built legs as his two others arms were segmented and had four claws for a hand. His eyes were a set of ten black beady dots. His thorax was a bright metallic green. His head bore a long horn while the sides had two more curving upward like a battle helmet of sorts.

Rei had found the bizarre looking pair to be an interesting source of odds and ends of news about numerous Makai beings. Xiao also tended to be a bit like her someone who hardly understood urban slang. So she and Herakross set about educating him. He finally got the concept now as he made a joke based on a pun and apparently Rei said it was punny. She was no expert in the subject but the guide book Kensuke gave a bit of help.

Also in the small torrent of news amongst the circle of friends were the likes of the start of Toji and Hikari's relationship according to the others they'd been dancing around the idea for far too long. But the most unusual development was the nerdy Kensuke finally finding a girl who would actually tolerate his rambling on over military fan facts. The Lamia girl named Tete not only enjoyed hearing him talk about it but gave some of her own input on the issue.

It was then Lilith ran up to the stage and stopped the band only to whisper a suggestion for them to play next. They then started it up as apparently Lilith took the mike she was gonna sing it herself while the band members did the instruments instead.

begin Amaranth by Nightwish

Lilith took the mike for herself as she started up. "Baptized with a perfect name The doubting one by heart Alone without himself."  
The likes of the crystal users were flabbergasted by the girl's skill in the karaoke stunt especially Shinji, Asuka and Rei included though the blue haired girl simply smiled only just a bit.

"War between him and the day Need someone to blame In the end, little he can do alone." Lilith went to go on as she apparently gestured to her boyfriend to join her up on stage much to his shock mind you and pal's loud hoots and hollers.

"You believe but what you see You receive but what you give

Caress the one, the Never-Fading Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow Caress the one, the hiding amaranth In a land of the daybreak

Apart from the wandering pack In this brief flight of time we reach For the ones, whoever dare

You believe but what you see You receive but what you give." The pair continued to go about the singing catching frankly the entire club's attention.  
"Caress the one, the Never-Fading Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow Caress the one, the hiding amaranth In a land of the daybreak." The two kept going on as the track kept up.

-meanwhile back at NERV

Meanwhile however back at NERV things were a bit slow as the two groups went about fortifying the base in case of trouble which was right on its rotten timed schedule. But for now it was calm at NERV especially in Central Dogma.

- Central Dogma

The meek Maya Ibuki was just looking the latest power charts of the building's Darkstalker allies when suddenly she heard the small beeping of the long range scanners so she flipped on the large view screen and much to her shock something was happening something bizarre mind you.

Looking over the screen she saw the air shimmered, quivered and waved like it was on fire only no fire was there obviously. The shimmering kept up until a trio of somebodies emerged.

"Uh Dr., Miss Aensland, Katsuragi get down here please! It's urgent!" The young technician wailed out as the triad rushed down to from the staircase above.

By the time the three arrived they err rather Misato and the faux blonde were in shock wondering who was stupid enough to attack the building head on like especially with such a tiny attack force based on only three fighters. "Are those three insane?"

Indeed outside camera's view was a blue eyed blonde girl in clothes resembling something Little Red Riding Hood would wear, the next a man who wore a trench coat and had bizarre sharp sickle-like wings. His pale blue face had a ghostly look to it as blood dripped from his armpits and from the bottom of his coat, as the third was a demonic looking suit of hideous looking red samurai armor. Soon however a large hoard of grey Huitzil drone robots were following along after the trio increasing the odds in the triad's favor.

The teal haired Morrigan didn't like the looks of this situation not one bit. Her semi-revealing white tank and tight form fitting red jeans betrayed her serious expression in a way she was acting much like Misato in times of stress or emergency. "Doctor those three are Jedah Dohma the so-called Dark Messiah of the Makai, it seems he's brought along a few cohorts as well the bounty hunter Baby Bonnie Hood, and the cursed samurai armor Bishamon. This is extremely bad news plus they've brought a large armada of Huitzil drone robots to even up their odds."

"I'm calling the JSDDF they can deal with... " Misato tried to dial on her cell but was stopped by the demon queen who received a bit of an angry glare only Morrigan simply glared back unafraid of the woman who was a bit of a slob off duty.

"No we need the kids their Crystal powers have matured now that's who we need. I'll be back the rest of you hold them off as best you can I have to go get the kids. Darkstalkers we'll hold them back we Nightwarriors will handle this not NERV." Morrigan instantly powered up into her normal fighting outfit as teleported out of the room.

On the view screen the rest of the Nightwarriors had arrived ready to fight to the invading unholy army.

-NERV battle site (front gate)

-begin When Worlds Collide by Powerman 5000

The armada of the three evil Darkstalkers along with their Huitzil drones faced off against the other monsters.

-Jon/Felicia VS Huitzil drones

The white furred Felicia gave a mighty clawed swipe at the three Huitzil's surrounding her cleaving them in half at the waist. Jon however enveloped himself in his energy aura as he slammed into one Huitzil copy and burst through the back then flipped as his foot claws sliced the nearby drone vertically as the halves fell over and blew up.

Punching another he plowed his clawed fist into what would've been the gut then furiously tore off the bionic arms and threw the rest upon a few more trying to shoot him down via machine gun fire.

A few more went into their bladed top mode spinning after him only as they missed they changed tactics and instead used their buzz saw arm arrangement to cut and render the wolf. But still more of them opened fire via gatling guns, others tried to spear them as their arms changed to large metal spikes. Still more converted their arms in wrecking balls and buzz saw wheels trying to hack up or crush the two furry Nightwarriors.

-Gaia/Jack VS Huitzil drones

The elf woman leapt up to the building doing evidently something called "wall kicking" off of it and launched herself into the air heading straight at the swarm of drone robots. The elfin woman held onto the drone's head module and used the mineral spear to cleave the robot in half from the head to the crotch. The woman leapt off the falling sections which explode while she hopped to another drone to which she sliced at the waist while leaping toward another. She hacked up that one too then jumped and repeated again and again until she was really massacring the mindless mechs.

Hopping off of another she focused her hands as they glowed. "Diamond Shrapnel!" The she-elf called out as she cupped her hands together and out came hundreds of sharp yet small shards of diamond. The shards slashed, hacked, and sliced at their armor tearing through as they fell to pieces. "Bye-bye fuckers!"

Jack however used his vine based "Thorn Lasher" to essentially slice, hack, render and basically cut his foes to small metallic mincemeat. Impaling one with his thorny fingers he heaved it at some nearby then used his Thorn Lasher on them at once. He was getting shot by another duo of drones only before he could return the favor the lone grunt unleashed a saw blade attack upon the living jack-o-lantern cutting off his right arm as green chlorophyll "bled" from the wound Jack however could heal in seconds which he did much to drone's dull surprise.

"Dragon Candle Flame!" The pumpkin based punk unleashed a huge blast of fire breath upon the swarming drones incinerating them into charred dust in seconds.

Lunging at yet another he wrapped his vine body all over the helpless machine as two pointed vines impaled it's back armor and began draining its energy. "Ooohh my Leech Vine is nice ain't it drains all the power outta ya."

Indeed once Jack unwrapped himself off of the mech's brightly lit red eyes flickered when they went off and dim. The robot's limbs went limp as it fell over face first onto the pavement completely powerless.

-Raptor/Hsein-Ko/Mei-Ling VS Huitzil drones

The brown haired Mei Ling whipped out her 4 foot long calligraphy brush she started twirling it around in front of her. "Sanskrit of Light!" The brunette called out she used the black ink on the brush tip to create mystical symbols that glow bright red and turn the drone jet black which then crumble into dust that blows away into the wind.

Her sister Hsien-Ko instead throws out her twinned spiked mace balls and swings them around pummeling, crushing, and smashing the various fake Huitzils.

A few of the stupid grunts attempt to fire their gatling guns on her only she has a perfect counterattack for them to chew on. "Hey junk based jackasses a present for you all chew on this! REFLECT GONG!"

The various projectiles hit the gong and are reflected back on their users. The incoming assault bombards the drones with holes, pits and seriously ripping up their armor plating. The now smoking drones then blow up in to bits which scatter everywhere.

"Twist and shout!" Raptor shouted as his legs started spinning into a cyclone and the rocker became a raging twister and slammed himself into one drone hitting it hard hard enough that the torso armor was torn while cracks ripped through its body and exploded into junk.

"Here allow me to explain my point. Hah!" Raptor made a toothy slash skeletal grin or at least the best he could with no lips. The undead singer sent his spiky ribs and they started ripping and rendering the two drones to bits. The two hacked up robots then blow up into worthless junk. "BEAT IT!" He yelled to them.

"The difference between you all and me is simple I'm living and yer dead!" Raptor snarled as he jumped and landed into a spilt only his extended right leg was now a fast cutting chainsaw which effectively sliced up the Huitzil copies he was taking out.

-Sasquatch/Huitzil VS Bishamon

The real Huitzil however was much too strong to be damaged by the crude samurai the foolish sword wielder unleashed a powerful running slash based assault upon him. "Crude swords cannot defeat the true Huitzil."

The golden robot retaliates by unleashing a huge missile based counterattack upon his foe which results in a series or bright orange colored spherical explosions that dot and spread over the streets of the city skyscrapers while its workers and numerous civilians look on in awe.

Once the smoke had cleared it was clear that Bishamon wasn't done in fact he was just starting up. "I shall slaughter you both one for the skin and other for parts! Yohhh!"

Bishamon ran at full speed ready to impale the large hairball of a Darkstalker who simply leapt up to a street lamp avoiding the crazed sword user's stab and leaping off the post to a building side as he blew out his icy breath.

The ice quickly covered the ground as the samurai lost his footing while Huitzil took to the air and began firing his laser technique upon the cursed sword user who initially blocked a few shot but was overcome by the continued onslaught of fire.

-Donovan/Anita VS Baby Bonnie Hood

The spell caster Anita and half vampire Donovan were up against the crazed bounty hunter Baby Bonnie Hood who took out a new micro bazooka and fired a blast upon the girl who raised a simple eyebrow as the projectile stopped just short of her face. "My Turn Hood Pyrus Eruptus."

With a snap of her fingers Hood's weapon blew up getting very much pissed off. "I'll kill you for that here from my goodie's basket eat Grand Grenades!" Hood then threw several highly explosive yet very experimental grenades.

They resembled basic grenades but only in shape as these were three times bigger plus needed no pin you just tossed, hit the dirt then run like hell from the blast. The grenades create a powerful pink hued spherical blast dome as Donovan plus Anita despite using her abilities to create a psychic shield she was overcome by the sheer power of the new prototypes.

Sneering at her trendy new feeling of winning Hood thought it best if she kept up the pressure and proceeded to level the battle site with more grenades.

-Rikuo/Anakaris VS Huitzil drones

The various robot guards had the Brazilian fish man Rikuo surrounded as well as outnumbered by too many to count. "You ever tangled with a lobster huh? Well here I'll show why!" Rikuo snarled out as he somehow morphed his two fishy hands into lobster claws and gave a downward clawed swipe upon one robot then a clawed uppercut to another hacking it vertically.

The green merman let loose a high pitched blast of sound called his "Sonic Wave". The blast of sound tore the drone's armor off while the rest of their bodies disintegrated them into clouds of plastic and metal based dust.

Meanwhile the mummy Anakaris hovered around floating using his leg's bandages like a UFO engine set while he was surrounded by more drones. "Mummy Drop!"

The old Egyptian king unleashed several dozens of snake bandages upon his foes encasing them all in cloth wrappings but instead of dropping the faux Huitzils he instead tightened the wrappings up and began constricting the drones. "DIE YOU MISERABLE PILES OF RUBBISH!" The mummy lord roared out like thunder as the various entrapped robot copies suddenly exploded and Anakaris released his wrappings from them. The drones smoked thick black clouds and then fell apart into pieces which fell onto the fractured asphalt.

As usual since Anakaris had taken out numerous amounts of the robot guards more swarmed around him his work was far from done. "Cobra Blow!" The mummy lord thundered as his arms changed into a grey colored cobra head which shot at the drones biting as well as tearing them to bits.

-Victor/Emily/Q-Bee VS Huitzil drones

The Gerdenhiem Golem siblings ran at their swarming foes as several surrounded the giant Victor. He saw them and knew just how to beat them. He grabbed one swung it right into a nearby building wall and gave it a hard heavy head butt charged with power. "MEGA FOREHEAD!" He then slams his forehead into the hapless drone who is given a huge dent. Victor then proceeds to pummel the drone by the old fashioned way by his own two very large hands!

The blows hit the drone hard so hard they send large fractures up the outside building walls. Another grunt attempt to sneak up on him from behind only he latches onto its chest and delivers large amounts of high voltage into its systems. "MEGA SHOCK!"

The drone was essentially overloaded by the attack and once it was finished the robot had smoke pouring from the armor seems and fell down face first.

Emily on the other hand leapt behind another as she punched through its armored chest and kicked off its legs while heaving the rest at a fallen broken down bus obliterating both in the process.

Unlike Victor Emily was much faster and was surrounded by a few more of the faux junk grunts. Charging up her two fists she went about business. "Thunder Fist Striker!" She yelled out as she unleashed dozens of electrically powered punches to the numerous faux Huitzil's. The speed and high voltage of the strikes quickly knocked them all out. The overloaded and smoking grunts fell backward totally wore out.

However another Huitzil fake converted its arms into a large impaling spike ready to spear the Golem girl. Suddenly it seemed like the shorter Golem sibling was to be impaled the grunt was sliced at the waist laterally then vertically from head to crotch. The savior was apparently the Soul Bee queen called Queen Bee alias Q-Bee for short. "Q-Bee what're you doing here?"

From nowhere a light lavender hued burst of energy a giant six foot long fork and knife materialized in Queen Bees two hands. "Buzz, buzz bumblebee me be hungry look good and tasty yum yummy good food for my tummy. If not eatable I'll beat you up into junk." The bee creature said while a dollop of drool slid down the right side corner of her mouth as it buzzed around slicing and dicing the opposition.

-meanwhile however at The Bloodening Screamer

Meanwhile back at The Bloodening Screamer the pilots plus Lilith had no idea the city and friends were in danger that is until Morrigan showed up at the entrance. She explained the situation to Eyegore and was let in to find her rambunctious sister.

Not surprisingly she was making out again with her childhood boy friend now "boyfriend" and once again the likes of the German girl were of pure unadulterated jealousy. Also Miss Ayanami was socializing with a few club goers there a dragon and beetle demon. Kensuke of all things was chatting up a girl and a Lamia at that too.

The jock Touji and class representative Hikari were also involved but this happy time had to end and end quick. The band suddenly stopped seeing Miss Aensland there if she was here it must be important. "Oh don't worry about me everyone go back to whatever you were doing I need the crystal users and my sister too I might add. You all have trouble upstairs in humanity's backyard."

"Trouble?" Was all Lilith could say as the elder sibling went to their set of tables.

Rei blinked unsure what kind of trouble was occurring. "Trouble Miss Aensland?"

The likes of Touji, Hikari, and especially from Asuka their attention was glued to the teal haired demon queen. The redhead knew if Morrigan was here it must be serious otherwise she wouldn't have come then. "Trouble as in Jedah, Hood and lest not forget Bishamon plus an armada of Huitzil copies. They're blitzing NERV and the city I don't know much longer they can hold out. It's time for real combat. You're the planet's last line of defense now c'mon along."

The likes of the group lept up and followed after Morrigan well except for Kensuke who was still chatting it up with Tete so Lilith yanked him along using a converted wing pulling him right out of his chair. Frustrated he scribbled down his home location then sent it as it was changed to paper airplane to the snake girl's delicate hands. "Tete there's my number call me!" The nerd called to the snake girl as he was dragged along. "My house number is 234 Kaede Street my dad won't be home for the following seven days we can hook up then! Ahhh!" The nerd gave a yelp as he was yanked along out the door.

"I'm going to give him a call alright a err... how do you call it... ah a booty call that is." She chuckled getting a bit red from blush.

-meanwhile back at the battle site

Meanwhile back at the battle site things weren't so good. It was down to the demon messiah Jedah VS the vampire lord Demitri.

-Demitri VS Jedah

The pair of Demitri and Jedah shot high into the air as the vampire sent bursts of thin blue energy impacting the demon lord sending him into a tall building side. The vampire sent a few powerful punches at Jedah's gut as he coughed up bits of blood.

Another punch sent Jedah flying through the building's other side then he looked up to see a rain of rebar bits headed for him and Jedah was impaled several times against the nearby skyscraper.

But as the vampire went to him Jedah ripped himself off of the rebar throwing his red body fluid everywhere as he whipped out his twin sickles and the two traded fast blows as Demitri's punches were so fast they weren't sliced by Jedah's scythes slashes.

So Jedah then shot out his red nail claws and impaled his so called vampire lord foe then boom! He smashed Demitri into another building side. Struggling the powerful lord of night retaliated and impaled Jedah through the chest as he went into his demonic true form.

However Jedah just smirked as he instead tore the vampire's arm from his injured torso which regenerated in an instant. The demon used his left hand to uppercut the vampire lord high into the sky only to jet after him and deliver a powerful punch to Demitri's face sending hurtling down then impacting the ground creating a crater within seconds.

Mei-Ling along with Rikuo looked over the battle it was too much no matter how many of the fake Huitzils they destroyed more just emerged from the dimensional tear essentially keeping up the pressure on the group. With Jedah easily defeating Demitrei it was very serious now the Romanian monster was one of their most powerful.

"This is a losing battle we've gotta fall back! Mei-Ling c'mon let's get out of here!" The Chinese ghost spouted off to her sister as the fight wasn't going very well.

And in fact the fight was a losing one there were simply too many of the drones plus the three evil and powerful Darkstalkers were starting to beat back the group reinforcements were definitely needed by way of the pilots and friends.

That is when they finally came it was the pilots still in their clubbing outfits though now the elementals. Jedah, Hood and Bishamon looked over their new set of enemies wondering just who they were.

-begin Lift Me Up by C-Base (Extended mix)

The nerdy looking boy angrily pointed at them all evidently ready for a fight. "You three want to destroy Tokyo-3? You'll have to go through us to do it!" Kensuke called to the Huitzils and Jedah, Hood and Bishamon.

Hood looked over the frankly pitiful sight before her evil blue eyes. "Oh this is rich! Rich I say! What're you six supposed to be some kind of NERV mascots huh?"

"No there're not. It's time we reveal our true power." The Earth Cystral said as it phased out from Shinji's body.

The other five did the same as the six gems glowed and shone in the daylight accented by the fires burning everywhere. Jedah could not believe his eyes it was the Elemental Crystal's of Water, Earth, Metal, Thunder, Air, and Fire.

The fighters then reabsorbed their respective gems while the drones swarmed around them while the battle had begun the battle to decide who would stand victorious against the might of Jedah and his forces.

-to be continued

Anyways readers here it is the all out fighting chapter you all wanted or at least its start anyways. Next time the battle will rage and we see just how powerful the gem's hosts really are. Look forward to it plus a few surprises from Kensuke you might not expect. Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors", "Super Horned Ascension", "Horns of a Spider", "Duels and Vectors", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Diclonius Goddess of Steal", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Lucy and the 4 Chelonian Saviors", "Power Ranger Dimension Legends", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Don't worry none are canceled just updating so many takes awhile to do so please bear with me. Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	10. Dark Awakening of Evil Part 2

Neon Genesis Nightwarriors 10

Now I the fanfiction writer TURP am still continuing my Evangelion/Darkstalkers crossover story finally the chapter the plot will begin to get white hot. Rating is T for Teen for intense written violence, innuendo, crude/sexual humor and language (Lilith has very foul potty mouth and to a lesser extent her sister Morrigan too and actually just about everyone, s***, f**k and its varieties, plus SOB and bastard too fun stuff people;) and generally content not suitable for those under 13 years of age should hear. This chapter involves the pilots going about their counterattack on the three evil Darkstalkers Jedah Dohma, Baby Bonnie Hood, and Bishamon the cursed samurai armor.

Chapter 10 – Dark Awakening of Evil Part 2

"Guys go kick their asses! I believe in you Shin! Go get 'em!" Lilith cheered out as her six crystal using friends transformed into their elemental forms: Earth for Shinji, Metal for Toji, Water for Rei, Fire for Asuka, Wind for Hikari, and Thunder for Kensuke.

-Jedah VS Asuka

-begin Hallelujah by Rammstein (German yah :)

The six faced off the three Darkstalkers as Shinji alongside his friend Toji took on Bishamon as Kensuke and Rei took on BB Hood and finally Hikari was going to assist her redheaded friend in defeating Jedah.

"NO! I can take him on myself Hikari take the other psycho I'll be fine." The fiery girl said looking over Jedah's deep demonic plus sickle weapons. "Let's dance devil boy."

"Asuka… yer serious aren't you well ok just remember I'm everywhere just like the wind." Hikari said worried but deep down Asuka was just as capable as Hikari herself.

As the two users of the dark clashed it became clear to Jedah Asuka wasn't some run of the mill kid… she had attitude and ferocity to back it up. Jedah swung his sickles at her slicing her left lower arm off but it did little good as her body was pure searing flames that healed any "injured" section.

Jedah spun into a buzz saw-like sickle spin splitting Asuka into two halves but they easily blazed back together. "You're good I'll give you that little girl in fact better than expected."

"Stop talking and put 'em up ya Freddy wannabe!" The girl yelled to get her fight restarted again.

The two clash as their nails collided with thunderous sounds and apparently a storm started up over the city as lighting struck the buildings, the ocean's waves started getting bigger, the earth tore up and fissured, the wind blew and howled as Asuka's power blazed even hotter… she was pissed.

She swung with a heated fist right at Jedah's pale ugly yet effeminate face sending him flying back right into an old dilapidated building face. The impact sent up a fissure which caused the structure's top left section to break off onto the ground.

Asuka sped at him only Jedah had a trap waiting… he shot out his red nails impaling Asuka several times through the torso then he retracted them. Asuka's body still hovered near him then she came to and was not happy. "Nice try dumbass." She hissed out.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" He asked snickering while Asuka looked back with her solid cerulean eyes.

"Well then it's time I feuer frei. Burn you son a bitch!" She yelled as she sent a fast flaming uppercut to Jedah's chin cutting it wide open then another to his chest impaling him right where his heart would've been.

Letting out a string of chuckles Jedah eyed the flaming girl pitifully trying to fight him off. "You think you can cut me?"

"What are ya stupid Jedah! I don't wanna cut you! You're gonna burn! Burn! Burn you fucker burn!" Askua yelled as she increased her fire's temperature and soon Jedah's liquid body started heating up to the boiling point as bloody bubbles appeared all over him… he was being boiled away. Reluctantly he shoved the fire girl away to heal up his injury.

"Dargh! Damn you! You little brat!" However before the dark messiah could retaliate he was hit by a spinning top of flames… essentially burning and throwing him backward punching through another building face.

-Shinji/Toji VS Bishamon

-begin The Great American Nightmare by Rob Zombie

As the EVA pilot and his jock friend faced off against the cursed samurai armor and katana saber. The two resembling a rock man and a guy made of shiny metal as Toji reformed his hands into a set of sharpened metallic blades as his buddy grew a set of crystalline spikes on his wrists.

Sneering at the two frankly foolish humans Bishamon slowly unsheathed his katana sword. It was clear he didn't think much of the two teen boys. "Little boys shouldn't play with sharp objects."

"I do what I damn want ya Tom Cruise wannabe." Toji huffed.

"Toji let's kick his ass." Shinji suggested as Toji smirked liking the idea.

Readying his battle stance via his feet Bishamon then dashed toward ready to hack them to bits. "I shall enjoy the power of your blood on my sword… YOH!" He sliced off Shinji's crystal claw then the whole left arm only Toji slammed his metal based fist right into his gut. "HARRR!"

Bishomon doubled over in pain dropping his weapon as Shinji regenerated his limb by touching the ground with his other hand. Toji looked to his pal then gave a grin. "Check that out "Iron Fist of Fury". Cool ain't it?"

Grabbing his katana Bishomon got back to his feet and was furious. "You bastards I'll kill you so slowly you'll be begging for death's release!"

"No more baby steps. Heaven lands on your head today motherfucker!" Toji sped at the undead samurai throwing a heavy lead based punch to the chin then another titanium based punch to Bishoman's right cheek sending him backward and into the air.

However the samurai recovered by jump kicking off from a brick wall section katana blade raised ready to defeat his annoying foes. However again his attack was blocked by the sudden appearance of bits of car parts, rebar, metal chips, loose coins, even the metal particles from the rocks and building materials. The junk metal formed a shield that blocked Bishoman's strike.

"Damn you fall… Fall! FALL!" The samurai sped into a second run as he again tried attacking only his sword started breaking.

The blade's metal was becoming one with the metal shield. "Yo samurai head know what yer problem is? Too much metal around. Pal nail him."

Shinji then stood his ground as Bishoman raced at him. Swiftly sidestepping a left hook Shinji grabbed hold of Bishoman's face and slammed his face hard into the ground generating a huge impact crater.

-NERV

Watching on the monitors Misato couldn't believe the boy who was so timid and meek was capable of such power but inwards it made her smile knowing he was growing up and thanks to Lilith he was conquering his fears. "Go Shinji go take that asshole down pin him pin him!" The violet haired woman cheered getting bizarre looks… like she'd grown a second head. "Don't stare at me like that cheer 'em on!"

"Ok then… Come on kid take him out go to town on him!" Makoto cheered next.

Even Maya joined in. "Come on Shinji take his ass down come one you can do it!"

And to everyone's total even Dr. Akagi joined in after her. "Come on you all can do it!"

-battle site

Not letting the undead samurai retaliate Shinji generated a fast moving rock spike impacting Bishoman right into the remnants of an apartment complex finally knocking him out.

-begin Free by Powerman 5000 (fits Rei and Hikari a bit)

-Hikari/Rei/Kensuke VS Baby Bonnie Hood

As the three squared off against the psychotic assassin Baby Bonnie Hood they tried discussing a potential strategy. "Well look it this we're fighting Little Red Riding Hood." The thunder user commented upon Hood's looks.

"Brats… you little punks I'll skin you all alive don't ever reference Red Riding Hood around me! Here dance with the bullets!" Hood yelled as she used her Uzi's to barrage the three who scattered out of the line of fire.

Hikari focused her mind as her whirlwind based body became one with the very air around… Kensuke flew into the darkened clouds as bursts of lightning tore through the air letting out booms of thunder. The bolts circled around what was but couldn't be… Hood's eyes went wide as saucers a supersized tornado was forming as lightning raced around its vortex. Rei slowly waded into the uneven shoreline liquefying into the sea itself.

Then the sea started receded back and back and back some more… Rei was utilizing her abilities to create a tsunami wave plus with the thunderstorm generated tornado Hood didn't stand a ghost of a chance. "Oh shit this'll hurt… a lot oh mama."

Then the wave appeared racing towards shore as it narrowed a bit and focused its attention on Hood as Rei essentially rammed into the blonde with the force of a 300 pound dumbbell. Hood was thrown back onto the grassy areas along shore as the water receded finally as Hood coughed up the water from her lungs. "COUGH! COUGH! Hack! Ahh I don't ever wanna do that again… huh? Oh fuck!"

The water again became active but now changed into a giant torrent from a fire hose hitting her right into a tree. The torrent reshaped into Rei as Hood took out her spare Uzi only the 1st Child swatted it away with a readymade water whip. "If I can't send a bullet into ya then I'll pound yer face in!"

"I wouldn't do that Hood." Rei said aphetically however Hood simply threw her punch right at the water user who just changed to very hard ice making Hood bust and break her hand.

"Hard water as in ice that's why." Rei responded quietly.

"And here comes the cavalry! Hang in there Rei we're comin!" The twister yelled out as it increased speed as Hood struggled to keep her feet on the ground she was swept up in the whirlwind and pin-balled around the inside of the funnel.

Hood was dropped in a pool of leftover water as Kensuke appeared. "Y'know the problem with water? It conducts electric current. Step into my readymade bug-zapper Bonnie."

The nerd sent a charge into the water frying Bonnie as she fell face first in defeat. "Fuck you." Hood hissed as she passed out right then and there.

Hikari resumed her humanoid form as Rei reformed from all of the water and stood next to Kensuke. "C'mon we should go help Asuka anyways let's go."

"Agreed. It would most advantageous to overwhelm Jedah and assist Asuka with four VS one instead of one on one as "bad guys don't play by the rules" if I'm right." Rei finished as Hikari changed to a funnel and sped away as Rei washed over the ground like a wave as Kensuke cloud jumped.

-Jedah VS Asuka PT. 2

The fight between Jedah and blazing redhead was going on still as Asuka swung at the dark messiah she sent him flying back so he spun into a scythe saw slashing her fire based body apart but the blue eyed fire user was not somebody to go down without a long drag out fight. "For a human you fight like a Darkstalker… the best I've seen in centuries. Why not skip saving the world bullshit and join me together we can unite to create a perfect society for the new Makai fit only us monsters."

"I'm not a monster I'm a fighter though so shove it up yer bony bleeding ass Jedah." The fire warrior sassed to the demon fighter.

"Huh? Why's the wind acting up? Oh no… " Jedah half grumbled as the trio of Kensuke, Rei, and Hikari was speeding at him sending bursts of wind so fast they cut his body sending blood into the air. Rei however used all the surrounding moisture to stretch high into the air alongside the wind and thunder user.

"Back off sickle boy!" The thunder user grumped as he and Hikari circled him.

Asuka however was not one bit happy though. "Hey butt out this is my battle I never asked for your help!"

Hikari gave her redheaded friend a grumpy look. "Duh ya don't have to we're friends and this is what friends do. Asuka we'll take him on as a team there's no I in it but there is an E."

"Hikari I suggest we combine our elements… a waterspout would very useful. Kensuke stand by for the signal." The bluenette said as she threw her water body into Hikari's cyclone which started to pull Jedah into it.

"DAHHH! YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME I SWEAR IT!" He hollered out he was pin balled around the funnel's height and shredded when he touched the sides.

"Kensuke now!" Rei yelled… very much out of her character but the nerd acted anyway regardless.

The water and wind users separated as the thunder user impaled Jedah flooding his body with extra high voltage. "DAHAHAHA!" The demon lord yelled as he was being electrocuted inside and out.

Finally he groaned as he fell off from Kensuke's arm and fell 40 feet to the ground. Slowly opening his eyes Jedah called to his troops. "Retreat my warriors retreat this battle's been lost retreat I say! Retreat!"

Jedah along with Bonnie and Bishoman teleported away to parts unknown as Asuka wanted to know how he gave the knockout blow to Jedah. "Hey nerd boy how'd you do that? How'd ya beat him?"

The nerd gave a sly looking expression using his eyes. "Basic chemistry Hikari metal conducts electricity… the main chemical component of hemoglobin in blood is iron. A metal. Water is also a major element and it conducts electricity too."

"Who've thought chemistry would pay off in saving the world." Hikari half rambled not to mention proud of herself that she fought off demonic forces and villains and saved the city all without an EVA of her own.

Catching up to the four were Toji and Shinji looking over just how much work the six gave their three foes… the abandoned section took hell of a pounding in the battle. "Shit! Hsein-Ko! Mei-Ling! Jon! Are you guys ok?"

The jock helped the injured Darkstalker ghost twins and werewolf back to their feet. Jon commented Toji on his battle prowess. "Excellent work Toji but don't let it go to your head a true warrior never stops training."

"Felicia here let me help you to your feet." Rei said helping the catgirl based nun back to her feet.

Felicia turned to the young crystal user then smiled. "Thanks and good job kid you got spunk." The bluenette tried to blush but couldn't as water doesn't blush.

"Hey Raptor wake up damn it wake up!" Lilith ranted as she tried to yank Raptor out of his personal dream land… finally he came to.

"I'm fine just one question though… who's Lord Raptor and who're you?" Raptor uttered a bit dazed getting up.

It was by this point Misato came running to meet the kids… by the time she arrived she was very out of breath. "Shinji Asuka… heh-heh-heh-heh I am so very proud of you both you saved so many people today. I could hug you two but Asuka you're on fire."

Needless to say the six powered down to their human forms as the six crystals emerged from the group. Misato took one suspicious look at the redhead's skimpy dress she went into full mother mode. "What's with the dress young lady hmm?"

"It's the dress she was gonna Kaji with that's what." Lilith piped up much a beet red Asuka as Morrigan happened to jet her way there catching up to the group.

"Well it's lucky you six mastered the crystals so quickly… we were lucky Jedah wasn't playing for keeps. Now we watch and wait for his next move but this time we've got a one up on him. You kids are the trump card err cards I should say. C'mon let's help up the others." The demon queen said looking over an unconscious Anakaris, Jack, Gaia, Donovan, Anita, Rikuo, Huitzil, Sasquatch, and Q-Bee.

-to be continued

Anyways readers here it is the all-out fighting chapter you all wanted to read. Look forward to next chapter as Kensuke drops a bombshell upon his friends. Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors", "Super Horned Ascension", "Horns of a Spider", "Duels and Vectors", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Diclonius Goddess of Steal", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviors", "Power Ranger Dimension Legends", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Don't worry none are canceled just updating so many takes a while to do so please bear with me. Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	11. Kensuke's Ascension

Neon Genesis Nightwarriors 11

Now I the fanfiction writer TURP am still continuing my Evangelion/Darkstalkers crossover story finally the chapter the plot will begin to get white hot. Rating is T for Teen for intense written violence, innuendo, crude/sexual humor and language (Lilith has very foul potty mouth and to a lesser extent her sister Morrigan too and actually just about everyone, s***, f**k and its varieties, plus SOB and bastard too fun stuff people;) and generally content not suitable for those under 13 years of age should hear. This chapter involves the kids getting used to bearing their new abilities as relationships also bloom in the meantime.

-chapter 11 Kensuke's ascension

-234 Kaede Street (Kensuke's house)

It'd been two days since the fight Kensuke and the others had fought with Jedah, Bonnie and Bishoman in the city out in the remnants of Tokyo-2 and he decided since his father was away he would play... err rather call up his Lamia acquaintance Tete the pink haired snake-girl to spend some time alone hopefully even romantically.

"So your dad's working huh?" She asked.

"Yeah he's involved with some of the hardware NERV uses though not officially an NERV employee per ce and he often takes a few weeks leave. He's away on business until next next Saturday so I've full run of the house until then."

"What about err where's your mother at Kensuke?" Tete asked out of pure curiosity... she also noted the number of French vanilla candles burning. The room's furniture was moved so an extra large double-sided roll-up mattress could be used. The serpent girl took out her golden hair ornaments which let her pigtails vanish into the rest of her rosy hair.

"She passed away when I was little." He replied sadly.

Cursing herself for making her boy friend upset she tried to work it out. "Oh sorry Kensuke I didn't know I rarely travel outside of the Makai realm and if I do I travel at night and in fairly unpopulated areas."

Cheering up a bit he took a breath to get himself calm it wasn't every day he brought a girl over. "So how about that dinner I mentioned then Tete? You like spicy shrimp pizza it's my favorite in fact I just ordered one."

"Never tried it but I'll try it at least we Lamia's are primarily carnivores so what the heck." Tete confessed as the thunder user gave her a cherry soda to drink but suddenly Tete's eyes teared up like she was going to cry.

"Tete what's the matter did I do too much... (Tete is still silent) what's wrong Tete?" He asked getting worried about his friend.

"Boys back in the Makai Realm don't like me all they do is make fun of me all because of my military hobby in all honesty I'm a dork Kensuke a nerdy dateless dork. Mummyla and Saki are my only friends I've never once had a boyfriend not once." Tete confessed... it seemed the two were two of the same peas in a pod they thought alike and acted alike.

"Tete you're not a dork I'm the dork in this relationship... That's my life in a nutshell. Maybe some food will relax you. I wish you'd show that toothy smile of yours you look a lot prettier that way." The nerd explained to her... slowly and gently she coiled around him while turned off the nearby lamp.

Looking over his film choice she expected a sappy chick flick or some softcore romantic porno but to her total shock was fav film out of every genre. "You have Brain Dead please, please let's eat and watch it! It is my favorite human horror film... human horror isn't liked much by the Makai."

As the boy started the film up the two ate and watched what is called the goriest movie of all time but Kensuke slowly noticed Tete was entwining her hand with his. That sealed it... she definitely liked him and when the movie ended as the thunder host went to switch off the entertainment center he fell backward and she came tumbling down after. The boy looked deeply into the serpentine girl's cerulean eyes. "Uh... um Kensuke I didn't realize how handsome your eyes look when accented by your freckles."

Speechless the nerd went red as she started unbuttoning her top... he did the same and Tete spoke up again. "Kensuke... please be gentle with me I'm a virgin please can you?"

Taking a gentle hold of her hands the two started kissing and curled up under the mattress's blanket as they consummated their relationship.

-the next morning

As Kensuke woke up he looked around seeing no trace of Tete... it was too good to be true his girl left him. Then he noticed a note on the table. It read: "My beloved Kensuke please don't be mad at me but I've got folks too. If mom found I was in Tokyo-3 she and dad would skin my hide. Kensuke thank you such a great night. I'll be back tonight after work... one last itty bitty of news my family has a tradition when a lamia's invited to a man's home err how do I say this... don't freak but our sex was our engagement act. It won't be so bad we lamia's are intelligent, exotic, and pretty. So please don't be mad."

Setting the note down Kensuke collapsed on the mattress. "Wow what a woman... virginity and marriage already. I could go and brag to Toji but that would nasty... and disrespectful. I'd best keep this quiet I'll know how Asuka or Hikari would react. It's time to get up anyways to school I go.

-begin Just Dance by Lady Gaga

Hopping into the shower the nerdy thunder user started up the water as his gem emerged from his body. It chuckled. "Attaboy... Kensuke my boy you're as they say you're slayin' her."

Stopping the water Kensuke brushed his teeth, got breakfast, and looked himself in the fridge's mini mirror. "Yeah dude I rock. Yeah!" And out the door the boy went.

-school

By the time Kensuke got to class with a grin on his mug it immediately caught his friends attention as he sat at his desk. Toji, Asuka, even Lilith were a bit suspicious of the matter at hand in short something was up with him.

"Yo dork have a fun night?" Asuka asked sarcastically to him.

"Yup." Was all he said to the German girl.

Hikari politely inquired more information. "Care to explain Mr. Aida?"

"Buddy my lady wants answers... info would be nice." The jock added.

"Heh you wouldn't even believe it even if I told you all." The military fanboy grinned like a madman concocting a scheme.

"Ok then just tell us buddy." Toji said wanting his friend to keep it simple and to the point.

Looking at the pilots and fellow crystal users he sat and leaned back in his desk. "Tete and I well... you well you kinda get the idea right?"

Hikari's eyes went wide as golf balls. "You had sex with a snake girl. You had sex with a snake girl? You had sex with a snake girl! Do you realize or have any idea how many demon boys she probably screwed before you?"

The nerd answered simply and to the point. "None."

"Huh? Dork how do ya know that?" The redhead asked hopelessly lost.

Rei and Shinji wanted answers too on this unusual issue. After all it wasn't everyday Kensuke found a girlfriend, liked her, she liked him in return, and apparently did the deed as in sex. "Simple Tete was a virgin that's why and I'd appreciate it if you all wouldn't call her a slut or easy due circumstances I just explained. I don't care if she's a lamia and frankly she doesn't give a care that I'm a military fanboy. The fact is well we made sweet love all night in a candle lit room with spicy shrimp pizza, cherry soda and a flick in this case her favorite Brain Dead alias Dead Alive. Now in the meantime let's learn some shit."

The likes of his friends and classmates were very interested as their minds were busily dissecting the matter the best ways their brains could do. Hikari on one hand was happy for him finding someone just like him only the sex angle was a bit too much. Toji and Shinji were happy for him finding someone he could really relate to but the sheer speed of the relationship really caught them both off guard. Lilith however was very interested... though she was a girl there were times she acted like a horny frat boy always wanting juicy sexy details but still after finding out he scored with Tete and wasn't bragging maybe just maybe he was a stud. Rei however hadn't the foggiest idea what to think... suddenly she was free of the commander, of EVA and now be a normal teenage girl but then her mastery of the Water Crystal came up... so many things were going on all at once it was hard to think so she just stared out the window up at the rather peaceful fluffy clouds. Asuka frankly really didn't give a shit.

And so the day started winding down as Lilith passed a note explaining they needed to be at NERV after school for tests... but DarkForce tests were the object in order to see if the six fully bonded with their respective gemstone. As always Lilith passed love notes and batted her eyes at an equally responsive and Asuka was fuming why she was so jealous of the attention Lilith gave him?

-NERV

In the medical wing the blonde doctor went over the three pilots and their classmates... as the six gems also awaited the news on their hosts well being.

"So Rits how are they give to me straight." Misato asked.

The feminine voiced water crystal raised its concerns over Rei its host. "How is Rei doctor?"

"How is my dear Hikari?" The wind gem asked next.

"Perfectly healthy considering the bizarre circumstances we're currently in aside from elevated electrolyte levels you kids are in top health." She explained... it was still a bit unnerving talking to sentient gemstones but still she might as well use it as an opportunity to study paranormal entities up close. Her tests showed the Dark Force is some kind of psychokinetic energy much like the AT Field but several times more powerful.

Taking Lilith aside Shinji sat alongside a bench wanting. "Lilith you really think it's a good for Kensuke to be with Tete? They... well you know."

"Tete's a bit of a dork but her friend Saki whose mother knows my sis says she's nice... I have faith in those two will get along just fine whether or not they're screwing or just making out. Takes two dorks to tango Shinji." The demon girl added.

"One can hope their kids look better they do." Asuka half grumped out in disgust.

Her friend Hikari couldn't believe Asuka could say such a thing. "Asuka! How can say such a thing? Sure Tete isn't human but we should be happy for them... Being with Toji now is so much better frankly my sister's can help his sister out if need be." Toji grinned a bit and went red from her speech.

"It would be most advisable you keep your trap shut Soryu." Rei hissed from behind the redhead who simply sulked away in a huff.

Popping in a few coins into a soda Lilith fetched some drinks for the group. Opening them all on cue they started guzzling them except Kensuke who spoke up. "Oh did I forget to mention I'm engaged?"

The whole group then spat their soda while Lilith, Shinji and Hikari nearly choked.

-to be continued

I've finally gotten to updating this story with chapter 11. I've been getting personal things done like taking computer classes that way I can make Youtube vids and post up pics on Deviantart as advertisements for my fics. Anyways next chapter is a bit crude but funny so I warned you all. Anyways please review this chapter and story as well my other stories: "EctoVectors", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "Horns of a Spider", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", "Duels and Vectors", "Power Rangers Dimension Legends", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Super Horned Ascension", "Lucy and the 4 Chelonian Saviors", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". I've got a few more fics coming up which include: Elvin Hymn: Battle for the Mini-Cons, GI Joe Hymn of the Elves, EL Digital Saviors, Maverick Hunter KLN Rise of Red Alert, Robot Interlude with the Diclonius, ELG The Series, EL Mortal Kombat!, ELSF Streets of Vector Rage, and finally Kamen Rider Elfin Knight. These stories are still in the early stages I'll finish a few first then publish them. Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	12. Dark fluff in the air

Neon Genesis Nightwarriors 12

Now I the fanfiction writer TURP am still continuing my Evangelion/Darkstalkers crossover story finally the chapter the plot will begin to get white hot or at least the romances will. Rating is T for Teen for intense written violence, innuendo, crude/sexual humor and language (Lilith has very foul potty mouth and to a lesser extent her sister Morrigan too and actually just about everyone, s***, f**k and its varieties, plus SOB and bastard too fun stuff people;) and generally content not suitable for those under 13 years of age should hear.

-chapter 12 - Dark fluff in the air

It was a calm night in Tokyo-3 as most people were settling into bed... including the likes of the engaged couple of Kensuke Aida and his future wife Tete a snake girl. It suddenly started raining as the sky grew even more dark. As the user of the Thunder Crystal Kensuke was now more sensitive to electrical activity not the least was the feeling of upcoming thunderstorms. He didn't have the feeling it was just a run of the mill rainstorm. But it turned to a downpour very quickly. "Boy look at it out there like we've never got rain before." He said callously... it seemed something was bothering her fianc .

Tete was coiled up in a nearby chair watching him as well as worrying over him. She loved him and she knew he loved her. "You're worried about the Pyron battle I can tell. I'm worried too."

"Course I am who wouldn't?" The boy mention taking a sip of soda. It was a good thing there wasn't any school the next day since there was a teacher conference.

Wrapping her arms around his chest... which was wider than most would think as Tete's arms couldn't encircle him completely but she wasn't trying to she was trying to relax her fianc . "I have faith in you Kensuke I just know you'll win... don't ask me how call it a cliche feeling but I know you'll win somehow."

Luckily the gesture worked as Kensuke calmed a bit but still tense. "You are so tense here lemme give you a back rub or do you want a massage?" She said huskily nibbling on his earlobe.

As he lay on the couch she massaged his shoulders as he let out a cry of relief. "Oh ow oh that felt better thanks um lower please lower." Obliging Tete continued to rub and massage the tenseness out of her fiance's back effectively relaxing him. "Oohh that's better thanks."

"No problem that's what a spouse is for... to help the other." Tete said however it getting late so the two retired to a night of frisky sex (I'm a dirty perverted bastard ain't I?).

-next morning

The next morning however as Tete and Kensuke snuggled in their double mattress the phone started ringing... and kept ringing and then rang some more. Groggy and glancing at his clock which read 6:27 AM from sleep the boy answered it. "Hello do you have any idea how early it is?"

"Hey that's no way to talk to yer old man now is it?" Kensuke's eye went wide as saucers... it was his father.

"Uh um Dad sorry what do you need?" He asked getting out of bed still in his boxers. Tete felt the bed section was devoid of her man. She looked up seeing him on the phone as she was too groggy from sleep.

"Um I just wanted to call to say I'm getting held up here at work at the North Machination plant in Kyoto... it's raining cats and dogs up here." He mentioned about the bad weather conditions. "So I'm kinda stuck here. I might finally be able to get home."

That was the moment that Tete chose to speak. "Argh! Kensuke it's still early, get back to bed."

"Um Kensuke is that a girl's voice? You sly little devil when can I meet her? What's her name? And here I thought you'd never get a girlfriend boy was I wrong." His father playfully pestered him wanting answers.

"Look dad I'll explain later but I got people to meet and places to go so bye until then. Love you." Kensuke said saying he loved his dad and hung up.

Then the phone rang again... again the boy answered it. "Hello... oh Misato um yeah I could probably make it when? Oh ok I'll do it I'll be there." He hung up yet again. "NERV wants me again duty calls... oh crud I just thought of something how am I gonna explain you and this crystal business to my dad?"

Tete had the same idea. "Oh no my parents are gonna murder me unless I have you meet them. They still don't know I'm engaged yet I still have to break the news." Tete started sweating. "What am I gonna what am I gonna do what am I gonna do!"

"Snap out of it Tete we'll think up something... I hope." Kensuke said falling back into an easy chair.

"Well I'd better head home prepare my folks later Kensuke." The serpent girl said kissing his cheek and jumping into a portal she opened with a spell book she carried and away she went.

"What a woman. I'd better get dressed and meet the others at the Tokyo-2 ruins." The nerd said to himself getting into the bathroom and starting up the shower.

-eventually

By the time Kensuke arrived at Tokyo-2 ruins via bus ride and he got a shock well somewhat of a shock. His fellow crystal users were there along with Misato, Lilith, her elder and busty sister Morrigan. Anita was also there holding one of her many spell books plus a very disgruntled expression written on her face. "Well time to get started you lot. Fight or spar whatever you want to call it and keep your power at the peak."

So the six teenagers powered up as Asuka turned into her blazing self while Misato watched on. It was still very hard to believe that the living fire life form was in fact the temperamental German girl and the mud, rock, and crystal amalgam was her dear Shinji. The likes of Rei, Toji, Hikari, and of course Kensuke also powered up.

-begin Would you love a Monsterman by Lordi

Lilith, her sister and Misato looked on as the six started up their now required sparring matches since their EVA's would never be able to stop Pyron Dr. Ritsuko decided it was best to store them away since they weren't needed anymore. It pained her... it was such a waste to lock the jewels away and essentially forget about them.

"Ok buddy let's see what you really got." The metallic Toji said as he stood before an earthy Shinji.

His earthy friend was in agreement. "Ok then... huh earth VS metal wonder who's more powerful?"

"Ok Aida its time for wind to clash with electricity... are you ready?" Hikari asked the thunder using nerd who sighed and nodded as he was ready.

"Ok Wondergirl it's about time we see which of us is stronger." A blazing redhead said to a very liquid based Rei.

"Ready when you are." Rei replied quietly.

-Shinji VS Toji

And so the likes of Shinji and Toji clashed their fists as earth and metal collided... jumping backward from each other the earth user rushed the metal user as he tried punching him. But Toji simply changed to mercury which splattered everywhere.

"You can't punch what you can splatter." The puddled bits of Toji cackled as they reformed into his humanoid form. "Try again buddy."

"Ok then." Shinji replied as he threw another punch. But yet again he just splattered Toji everywhere yet again.

Shinji kept throwing punches and Toji kept splattering and reform then took a hit but flung Shinji around like a dirt based ragdoll.

Getting up again Shinji rushed his friend and was stopped by Toji's now bladed arms. Changing his arms to hard stone the two power's collided and sparks flew everywhere. The two mineral based blades were locked in place. Jumping back away from one another again Shinji instead remembered he had control over all earth typed phenomena... which included earthquakes.

Looking at Toji the earth user smirked as he stomped the ground with enough force it registered a 4.5 on the Richter Scale sending out a fissure speeding toward Toji who in his fluid form fell right into the chasm as the whole rift then collapsed. "Wow I'm stronger than I thought I was I beat Toji in a fight."

"Still not good enough!" Toji yelled as he spewed out from the collapsed fissure debris.

"Or not." Shinji remarked.

"That was a nice trick making an earthquake. Y'know Shinji you ain't such a pussy that I thought you were." Toji remarked brushing some dust off his shoulder.

"When was that?" Shinji asked lost.

"When I first met ya." The jock answered.

-Asuka VS Rei

-begin Bombshell by Powerman 5000

As the two girls rushed each other the forces of fire and water collided. Normally water douses flames but this time they both had sentience. Rei's surprisingly hard water fist impacted the redhead's fiery fist. "Yer goin' down Rei... I'll show you just how great I am!"

"Then do so Soryu." She hissed back.

Letting go of her foes fist clash Rei flowed back moving like a living river and slithered into the nearby ocean. Asuka cautiously hovered nearby the shoreline distrustful of the water her rival element. Then suddenly the sea retreated extensively which meant Rei was going to swamp Asuka on shore as the sea rose up with Rei's face on the wave. The First was looking to put out Asuka's fire.

"Gott in Himmel... I'm not gonna get swamped. Best way to avoid a wave is go under it." Asuka snickered as she focused her heat to burn her way underground just as the wave washed over her.

The watery body of Rei oozed up as she looked around for signs of her waterlogged foe but saw nothing. Looking around she looked for any remote sign of the Second Child. Out of the corner of her scarlet eyes she saw the nearby rocks begin to melt.

Bursting up from hole in the ground Asuka rode along a stream of lava. "Ok Wondergirl ya want me come to mama! TASTE LAVA!"

(Ok readers I once dated a redhead I heard they're fiery but this is ridiculous)

Flying at full speed into the nearby rocky hill Asuka slammed her fist into the ground... which tore itself to pieces as a fissure eruption occurred there while the redhead manipulated the lava's powerful heat and pushed it into a lava based tsunami which towered over Rei and surged over her.

Once Asuka pushed the lava into the sea to cool off and harden... dew started forming on the lava's solidified surface which reformed into a frankly haggard looking Rei. "It was a good fight Soryu... I applaud your unorthodox technique."

-Hikari VS Kensuke

-begin Superbeast by Rob Zombie

The likes of the class representative Hikari in her blustery form faced off 50 feet above the ground against the electrified Kensuke. Hikari wasn't a fighting type of person but still the city needed protecting.

"Nothing personal Aida but we have to spar." She explained.

"Yeah whatever fine... " The thunder user said apparently bored like something was on his mind.

Throwing out her right arm she sent out a massive wind funnel which hit the military nerd hard sending him crashing through a few building remnants then impacting a rock face.

"C'mon Aida it's like you aren't even trying here get with the program." The windy girl half scolded the boy.

"Got a lot on my plate right now rep that's what." Kensuke said freeing himself from the rockside.

Thinking to herself Hikari figured it must be related to Tete or something involving the both of them. But that was no excuse for this haphazard fighting. He had to put everything into this spar or else everyone everywhere would die. "C'mon Aida stop being a useless nerd I know you're capable of more than this."

"Ahh... Yer Hikari its no time to be worried alright lemme get myself some fighting altitude." Kensuke said flying higher into the sky as the wind user followed.

However the "useless" nerd was far from helpless as he had the upper hand high in the sky. He sent out a burst of lightning which missed Hikari so he threw five more which also missed. Hikari concentrated as numerous funnels appeared whirling and circling around the pair.

The sky darkened heavily as lightning lit it up like day. Bolts of lightning coursed around the military fanboy while several more shot down from the clouds and started powering up the nerd. "Hmm let's see how far we've gotten rep."

The two focused all their powers into one final shot... Hikari's super sized wind funnel VS Kensuke's massive electrical burst. The two impact each other hard as the very air and ground struggle to contain the massive power developing between them. The various funnels join with Hikari's central attack while lightning channels into the nerd's counterattack. A powerful explosion blows them both back as they both powered down into their human forms.

As they two slowly got back on their feet the freckled representative finally was satisfied with the fanboy's battling ability. "Well Aida you're stronger than your scrawny looks show."

"Congratulations you certainly put on quite a show. It seems the gems chose wisely. That's enough for today I need to meat with... the doctor. She wants a few tidbits of information on zombies which I agreed to give her." Morrigan mentioned teleporting away to do just that.

As the teens powered down Misato started up her instructions for them all. "Well Shinji Asuka that was unbelievable... Toji be a gentleman and escort Hikari home. Kensuke I'm sure you've got things to do so go about them. Rei... well we need to check on your gem's power Anita claims there's a unusual fluctuation in it. So everyone else head home and do whatever you need to get done... oh boy Lilith I'm not good at this Dark Soul stuff. It'll take awhile to get used to. I mean Second impact, the Angels oh boy it's a lot to take in."

Agreeing the likes of the redhead, earth user and bluenette had to return to NERV while Misato got her car ready the likes the trio of Hikari, Toji and his nerd friend.

"Uh guys I need some help... you see um uh shit... um." The nerd half explained obviously nervous as just how to explain the mess he was in.

"Just spit it out don't stutter." Toji half ordered.

Sitting on a rock Kensuke finally spilled. "Well my dad happened to hear Tete during a phone call. He wants to meet her... and it gets better her parents don't know she's even engaged which means I have to meet her parents too. God I'm in one big mess. What do I do?" The nerd half pleaded.

He was in a big pickle and it seemed to Hikari he had one option and only one... be honest. "Kensuke I hate to be blunt but I'm not a specialist on dating or relationships but trust is an important thing whether its family or dating. I think you should be honest with your father and Tete's parents... it's the best advice I can come up with. Good luck with Tete and remember Toji and I are here if you need us. Now Toji shall we head back my sisters need some help at trying some new dishes like those "chicken nugget" things you like so much."

Converting to their element forms Toji picked up Hikari bridal style as he sped away with the wind maiden in tow. As they vanished from sight Kensuke sat up and gazed into the steadily darkening sky... night was coming soon. "Thanks you two... hmm night is coming better head back."

-begin Night is Coming by Mirage

-NERV

The likes of Anita and Rei plus her crystal partner had finally found the fluctuation was actually a response to the earth's tides... when the tides were high the gem's strength went up a few times. In low tide well it was the opposite for obvious reasons.

"That's the report unusual if I do say so myself." Anita said looking from her spellbook.

The water crystal then emerged from Rei's body while the girl watched on quietly. "Hmm linking up to the earth's tidal forces that's never happened to me before."

"It's something that must be taken into account when I use your power later." The blue haired girl surmised as she rested on a nearby stool.

However the likes of Shinji and Lilith were sharing a set of sodas in one of the many hallways with the likes of a very frazzled Asuka watching nearby. She still had no clue why she was so jealous of Lilith's attention to Shinji. Shinji was a worm not even fit to shine her EVA's body armor yet she was jealous for unknown reasons. "What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I jealous of that devil?" She mentally scolded herself.

Finishing up their sodas the trio were told earlier to meet Misato at the mess hall. As the trio walked along the halls Lilith however suddenly started breathing heavy and nearly collapsed on her feet when Shinji caught her and she was kept from falling completely to the floor. "Lilith! Lilith speak to me are you alright!?"

"Get me to the infirmary now... Ah I feel like I ran a marathon for five days." The short demon girl rasped out.

-NERV infirmary

Dr. Akagi looked then looked again over her exam of the younger succubus girl. It was mind boggling then again her up close research of the supernatural was still far from complete. "All my tests show nothing physically wrong with her... I don't understand it... " The faux blonde stammered why wasn't the equipment showing any health problems? Was it wore out? Was it incompatible with a succubus's biology?

Luckily her sister Morrigan was there too trying to think just what the hell was wrong with her sister. "Lilith I have to ask when was your last dream feed?"

Looking up at the two Lilith knew the cause of her sudden exhaustion. "Since I came to town... never I haven't fed. I... I feel horrible."

"Doctor my sister's problem isn't a mortal concern. No wonder you've been so weak lately you haven't been feeding. Doctor if we succubae don't regularly feed on dream secretions we'll perish." Morrigan scolded her younger relative.

Ruffling her light lavender a bit it was very clear to the fake blonde Morrigan deeply cared for Lilith. "You stubborn girl... if you don't have regular night feedings you'll... " Morrigan tried to reason with the younger succubus. "What's gotten into you? Lilith you know we have to feed at regular intervals?"

"Morrigan no I'd rather die than feed on my precious Shinji." Lilith said weakly coughing a bit.

Dr. Akagi had it figured by now. "You love him... and you don't want to hurt him I can understand that but you'll have to talk this over with him young lady. Morrigan tell Misato Lilith will be at the apartment and explain the situation to her. I'll handle things here."

-Katsuragi residence

By the time the group had well regrouped at the apartment Asuka was in a total uproar over the issue. Based on her information she weaseled from Anita and Lilith herself was they needed to screw men in order to get a certain secretion from the brain in order to live. Which meant Shinji was literally screwed and just forget the foreplay.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FEED? MISATO YOU'RE LETTING THIS DEVIL FUCK SHINJI!" Asuka shouted at the top of her lungs.

Shrinking backward from the raging redheaded girl Misato calmly explained yet again... this girl's attitude was really grating on her nerves and patience. "Asuka for the last time Lilith stays and if she doesn't feed she'll die... do you want that hmm?"

Shinji was holding the shorter girl tenderly in his arms as their fingers intertwined gently. It was clear to anyone there was romantic action going on between them. "Shinji I won't feed on you unless I got yer permission."

"Ok uh Misato we're gonna need some privacy including you Earth so out you go... please?" Shinji asked the gem to let the pair be for awhile.

The black gemstone left the boy's body as Lilith opened Shinji's door reading humorously "Shinji's Lovely Suite".

Once the door shut Asuka started ranting yet again. "That is disgusting... Mien Gott in Himmel." Faking a vomiting gesture she started up some more. "Misato yer seriously going to allow this... this debacle?"

"Hey fuck you Asuka! Don't be snapping at them or I'll kick yer girly ass!" The annoyed earth crystal snapped as well as half threatening to the redhead.

However before the German girl could counter her respective fire crystal emerged. "Don't talk to my host that way Earth!"

"I'll talk to her anyway I want old man... she needs an attitude adjustment." Earth shouted at Fire. "Eh do what ya want hell I'm watchin' TV!"

The black gem then used it mental abilities to flip on the news while Misato and Asuka wondered just what the hell happened. "Ok just to clear how is a gemstone older than another?"

Fire Crystal turned to speak with the two. "Err it's complicated you see... All of us crystals were created by Culex a powerful creature from a parallel dimension. He created me first then Metal as second eldest. Water is the third oldest with Wind created shortly afterwards. Earth is the second youngest with Thunder being the last created. Hope that clears it up."

"Alrighty then." Misato quipped then mentally groaned. "Shouldn't have asked."

-to be continued

I've finally gotten to updating this story with chapter 12. As you read Lilith is deeply in love with Shinji by this point and refuses to feed on him out of respect for his feelings. Anyways next chapter is a bit crude but funny so I warned you all. Anyways please review this chapter and story as well my other stories: "EctoVectors", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "Horns of a Spider", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", "Duels and Vectors", "Power Rangers Dimension Legends", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Super Horned Ascension", "Lucy and the 4 Chelonian Saviors", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". I've got a few more fics coming up which include: Elvin Hymn: Battle for the Mini-Cons, GI Joe Hymn of the Elves, EL Digital Saviors, Maverick Hunter KLN Rise of Red Alert, Robot Interlude with the Diclonius, ELG The Series, EL Mortal Kombat!, ELSF Streets of Vector Rage, and finally Kamen Rider Elfin Knight. These stories are still in the early stages I'll finish a few first then publish them.

This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.

PS: If you're interested check out my polls and cast a vote on my next crossovers. I'll really appreciate it.


	13. Meet the Parents Makai

Neon Genesis Nightwarriors 13

Now I the fanfiction writer TURP am still continuing my Evangelion/Darkstalkers crossover story finally the chapter the plot will begin to get white hot or at least the romances will. Rating is T for Teen for intense written violence, innuendo, crude/sexual humor and language (Lilith has a very foul potty mouth and to a lesser extent her sister Morrigan too and actually just about everyone, s***, f**k and its varieties, plus SOB and bastard too fun stuff people;) and generally content not suitable for those under 13 years of age should hear. This chapter has Kensuke meeting with Tete's family and next Tete is introduced to Kensuke's father as maddness ensues.

-chapter 13 - Meet the Parents Makai

-234 Kaede Street (Kensuke's house)

At Kensuke's house it was just after school and the two lovebirds Kensuke the vessel of the Thunder Crystal or as its known by its full name as "The Elemental Crystal of Thunder" and the snake monster Lamia named Tete. The two were having a match of Dynasty Warriors Gundam 7 when the nerd boy beat the snake girl's fighting mech Gundam using the more classic machine Burning Gundam. Tete wasn't exactly happy about her loss. ''Ah c'mon Ken I shoulda won that round!''

-begin Like a Virgin by Madonna

The nerd however just grinned and it was pretty clear he was gloating and let his fiance know it. ''Shoulda woulda coulda Tete I just happen to be the master of this game.''

The pink haired snake girl suddenly had a sly idea pop into her head. She swiftly encoiled around him and made the boy lose his balance sending him crashing to the floor. Tete peered down triumphantly at him looking a little smug to boot. ''Who's the master now?'' She asked him huskily.

Figuring her man got the messege by now she uncoiled and let him go but not before another speech. ''Oh by the way I'd planned to introduce you to my folks and spill the beans of our engagement. My folks need to know Kensuke."

The military otaku was in a state of confusion on how to return to the Makai, afterall it wasn't like he could catch a plane there. ''But how do we get to the Makai then? Last time I was able to get there was by the Iron Horse Iron Terror MK2. But then I came back with Morrigan's spell use... so what do we do?''

Tete luckily was able to give him the answers he requested. ''Simple my dear future hubby we use my Death Return Opal. They're a type of Makai jewelry. A strange quirk is that they contained minute amounts of the Makai realm's energy in their water molecules and for reasons we don't understand they can transports a wearer back to the Makai when they will it. Neat huh?''

Tete then showed the jumbo black olive sized gemstone in question. It looked like a large black opal but there was a feeling of power eminating from it like something was calling its way home or something. ''Oh so that's how you dissappear out of the human world every time. I wondered how ya did it. Well time we bite the bullet and head out to meet your folks just let me get the house keys and make sure the house is locked ok?''

"Sure thing though might I suggest we transport from the house? That way less people will notice.'' Tete said as her fiance checked double checked the house locks and finally the two were ready to leave to face their greatest fears in this case Kensuke's. What if Tete's parents didn't like or even approve of him? What if they forbid her from ever seeing him again? He couldn't deal with that type of rejection.

Little did the nerd know but she was thinking of the same thing as she thought up a simple prayer. ''Please great Belial let my folks like and approve of Kensuke... pretty please with cherries and sprinkles on it please.''

As the two embraced and waited for the opal to do its magic Tete suddenly came up with a drastic plan B. "Y'know we could always elope.'' Kensuke's jaw dropped 7 inches from that as then the two vanished into nothingness.

– Makai Realm – Dread Lane Marketplace

The second the two appeared the streets were pretty empty as the boy saw numerous shops some selling snacks or even lunches but others sold antique items. There was even a deli slash internet cafe serving varied types of Makai residents. He saw a small bank, party shop, insurance place, even a small thrift store.

"In case you're wondering dear this is Dread Lane Marketplace, an old marketplace with ties to the ancient Makai to the 1400's. Its more modern now with electronics but still sell the same stuff like snacks, antique items y'know like chandeliers, crowns, robes and furniture for example. There's Bludhaven Bank, Ores Party Palace, Cerazorse Insurance, and Wrares Thrift Shoppe. This is my neighborhood lubby did ya know that?'' The snake lass explained to her hopelessly lost future hubby.

To calm him she wrapped both her arms around Kensuke's so he could relax more and it worked too. "Ok madam lead the way then this is your element not mine. Hey Thunder why not come out and help me... might keep me alive here longer.'' The boy saying for his lady to lead the path and his personal jem to help him out.

Emerging from his frankly nerdy host's body the sentient jewel figured it might as well help his host out. ''Very well my boy I'll stick outside your body just for your personal safety.''

Wiping off his somewhat sweaty brow the military otaku breathed a sigh of pure relief. A few minutes later after walking by Tete however happened to run into a school friend of hers along the way after passing Wrares Thrift Shoppe. In this case it was the teen genius and occult scientist Miss Lady Franssoise Delacour. She was a redheaded girl from France. She was a bespectacled girl set in a blue vest-like short dress with a long white coat worn over it plus red penny loafer shoes plus a yellow ribbon-like tie adorned her neck. Her grey blue eyes were in a bit of wonder staring at her friend's male catch.

''Hey there Tete who's this bespectacled cutey huh? He yer boyfriend eh?'' She asked in an overly giddy toned voice.

Tete figured something like this would come sooner or later so she might as well spill the beans and take the bag of snakes and lay it out straight for Franssoise. "Uh Kensuke this is Miss Lady Franssoise Delacour. She's one of my classmates from the Kaiser Makai Academy plus one of my few friends. Um Franssoise he's not my boyfriend he's my fiance. He's also host to 'The Elemental Crystal of Thunder'.''

The redhead just gaped as her glasses partly slid off her button nose. This was shocking news to the French student, not only did she find a boy to take her as she was the nerdy serpent girl but her lubby was a host to one of the Six Elemental Crystals and they were already engaged. Franssoise knew that in Tete's family her first time was considered an engagement act. ''You two... actually... you actually... you both did it?''

''Yeah...yes its true ya hit the demonic nail on the head there Fran... Look keep this under wraps please I'm not quite ready to break the news.'' Tete half begged the redhead.

The French girl's face instead contorted into a huge sheepish grin. ''Nuh-uh. Oh my gosh wait til I tell the girls and our rivals about it they're gonna be so jealous!"

Turning swiftly on her heel Lady Franssoise sped back to the Academy to broadcast the news of Tete's development. It was a huge fail so Tete as well as Kensuke did a double facepalm because when the fail was so strong, one facepalm just wasn't enough.

''Oh she'll never change c'mon let's head to my house and break the news before it gets too big.'' The rosette said as she broke into a sprint or what might best be called a sprint considering the fact Tete had no legs to speak of.

-Tete's house

As the two sped off to Tete's home they crossed the streets a few times, went around a few city blocks until finally coming to a quick stop... the place they stopped in front of must be her pad. It resembled an ancient European stone castle with a huge creepy twisted tree set next to it. The stone was a deep bluish grey and seemed to be made of basalt rock, a volcanic stone formed from lavas that cool fairly quickly above the ground.

Taking her house keys and unlocked the pink haired snake girl and her nerdy fiance opened the thick metallic door and the pair went inside. "I'm home mom. Daddy you're favorite little girls' here. I've brought somebody I want you to meet.'' Tete proclaimed rather loudly.

"Alright honey we're coming we'll be right down.'' A female sounded voice said from what seemed to be the upstairs bedroom of the rather homely looking house. She sounded like a nice lady.

Kensuke saw a TV that sat in the nicely adorned den, a kitchen stocked with modern appliadnces, and a dining room missing the obvious chairs and looked up the stairs seeing a possible bathroom. Grey curtains adorned the tub and shower. ''Hey mom dad don't freak but like I said friend I was at his house after school hope yer not mad.''

"Ok then precious we'll be right down.'' Said another voice obviously male... must be her father. He sounded like an easy going man at least.

"Hey why would we honey did you have fun at your friend's hou... (lays eyes on Kensuke/Thunder Crystal) Oh my a human.'' Her mother started to say slithering slowly down the steps until she laid her amber brown eyes on her young daughter's human and gemstone companions.

Tete's mother resembled an older version of her daughter. The same pink locks and pink scales were shared by the two but looked very much like the doctors at NERV, however her eyes were amber brown like very rich caramel. Her beige short sleeved blouse adorned her body with a long tan skirt showed she was a lady of class.

Her father however had shaggy brown hair, blue eyes (Tete inherited that it seemed), a think blue sweater and cloth wrappings around his pale greenish yellow skin as his tail ended in a rattle. "Indeed... Would like some ham with your pancakes? Boy young lady you've a lot of explaining to do.'' Her stern father said giving her that oh so familiar male parent glare.

''Heheheh... ooh boy. It's a long story you two it began a couple weeks ago.'' The now flustered serpent girl said as she spoke about her night at the Screamer, meeting Kensuke, their engagement act, and all the time they've been spending together after school.

As the rosette Lamia finished her side Kensuke explained how he got wrangled into all this... his friend from school happened to know Lilith Aensland from when he was younger. He along with a few of his classmates were whisked away to the Makai and trained to use the Six Elemental Crystals and ended up fighting off the powerful Jedah Dohma, dark hunter Baby Bonnie Hood, and cursed armor Bishamon. It seemed the boy was more than meets the Makai eye.

-shortly

Once the introductions and explanations were over and done with it was time the thunder jem had a few things to say. ''Yes my boy Kensuke is an excellant host unlike that redhead I swear that girl has the fiery temper of a demon despite her not being such.''

Taking her daughter aside into the dining room Tete's mother had to a few things to say to her child in private. ''Look honey are you sure this is who you want to spend your life with? What about that nice Harold Powel boy from school? You used to play together all the time when you were both little.''

Looking at the boy from the other room the younger rosette had a few things to say. "Harold isn't my type mom, my life is my concern not yours... (makes a loving glance at Kensuke) besides I love him I know its very soon but I do.''

Meanwhile in the den the father of the bride to be was having the usual 'talk' with her chosen man. Kensuke's gut was figuratively being wound into knots he was that nervous. He coiled his tail into a makeshift stool and gestured the nerd to sit down and take a load off. He looked the boy over... a little scrawny frankly he thought, nothing a few trials of heavy weight lifting couldn't cure. Finally after an eternity it seemed he spoke. ''Anything I can get you? Coffee? Tea? Rack of lamb?''

''Oh uh I just ate before I came here. Uh sir.'' He nearly stammered trying to keep his composure.

Getting a bit of the warm tea for himself the snake man decided he would speak first then. ''Alright young man it seems my daughter has taken a great liking to you. The human world needs more humans like you. Its rare nowadays for a human to love a Lamia mostly due to the persistant myth their gaze turns people to stone and the baseless lie they eat young human men. The race is dwindling since only a female will be a Lamia all boys are human. You're likely wondering how I came to look like one yes?''

Figuring he might have a chance to get on the snake man's good side Kensuke asked the obvious question. "So then how are you a snake man then?''

"Kensuke call me Mr. Ross. As for my condition, illegal human experimentation and gene splicing. I worked at a genetics lab and when I objected to the treatment of the test subjects the bastards did it to me too. I managed to escape and found some monster refugees and ended up stumbling into the Makai where I met my lovely wife.'' Mr. Ross explained. ''What're your interests Kensuke?''

Knowing he'd have to admit he was a military nut the bespectacled boy figured he'd have to bite the bullet on this and pray for the best. ''Well I'm frankly obsessed with military stuff, I camp just outside the forests surrounding Tokyo-3. Look I love your daughter and being the nerdy type I am I'm lucky to have her like me back. I never thought in a million years I'd end up with a girl as beautiful as her.

''Hmm well said. Though to be honest I've never seen my little girl this happy in a very long time. The last I saw her smile like this was back when she was around 8 years old. Take good care of her my boy or should I say son. Tete really loves you you've my blessing for her hand in marriage.''

Speedily slithering into the den Tete was as happy as a witch in a broom factory. She was giggling on and smiling like a girl who'd just run a free day of non stop shopping. ''Oh daddy daddy! I love you I love you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!''

''Well I guess that makes it unanimous. Well Ken you ready for a mother in law?'' Mrs. Ross asked the young lad.

''My mom passed away when I was young I guess it won't be so bad then... mom.'' Kensuke said giving his future mother figure a big deep hug.

-meanwhile at NERV

Meanwhile back in the human realm in the depths of NERV the likes of Asuka had started her daily bitching again about the excessive space the EVA's took up in their caging area. ''I say we get rid of them and make full use of these large rooms... maybe put in a training room for us crystal users hmm?''

The faux blonde looked on mournfully at her now obsolete creations all one two three of them. "Hmmm... It's a shame we spent all that money on building the EVA's only to just lock them up so they can gather dust. It's a real tragedy to just lock the jems away. What a waste.''

Misato could care less about the EVA's now since the kids didn't have to sustain injuries their mechs took she wasn't complaining. One less thing to injure her kids was one less thing to worry over. One less thing Asuka bitched about. And one less thing for Shinji to mope over.

But what really got Lilith fired up was the fact that the redhead was still pressuring Shinji into doing her chores to which the she demon strongly countered. "They're yer chores for a reason red! Do 'em!''

"Don't you be threatening me you little lolicon devil!'' The redhead bitched back.

"Thou shalt not make thee unto any graven image Mein Fuhrer!'' Lilith half hollered giving the redhead a Nazi styled solute deliberately trying to and succeeding in getting a reaction out of her. It got quite a laugh from Ritsuko, Misato and Shinji.

''Did you you just make a Nazi joke about me!? You dare! You little lolicon bitch! C'mere!'' Asuka roared as she literally fired herself up and flew after the now flying away demon princess. The EVA cage area were the backdrop as Asuka flew after her demonic query.

"Ahh those two'll never change.'' Shinji groaned out loud.

-to be continued

I've finally gotten to updating this story with chapter 13. As you read Kensuke has met Tete's familiy without too much trouble. But can the two lovebirds break to the news to Kensuke's father without a hitch? Read the next chapter called ''Meet the Parents Human''.

Anyways next chapter is a bit crude but funny so I warned you all. Anyways please review this chapter and story as well my other stories: "EctoVectors", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "Horns of a Spider", ''ELG The Series'', ''EL Digital Saviors", "Duels and Vectors", "Power Rangers Dimension Legends", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Super Horned Ascension", "Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviors", and "Maverick Hunter KLN".

I've got a few more fics coming up which include: Elvin Hymn: Battle for the Mini-Cons, GI Joe Hymn of the Elves, Maverick Hunter KLN Rise of Red Alert, Robot Interlude with the Diclonius, EL Mortal Kombat!, ELSF Streets of Vector Rage, and finally Kamen Rider Elfin Knight. These stories are still in the early stages I'll finish a few first then publish them and may take a long time to actually publish them all.

This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people… later.

PS: If you're interested check out my polls and cast a vote on my next crossovers. I'll really appreciate it.


	14. Meet the Parents Human

Neon Genesis Nightwarriors 14

Now I the fanfiction writer TURP am still continuing my Evangelion/Darkstalkers crossover story finally the chapter the plot will begin to get white hot or at least the romances will. Rating is T for Teen for intense written violence, innuendo, crude/sexual humor and language (Lilith has very foul potty mouth and to a lesser extent her sister Morrigan too and actually just about everyone, s***, f**k and its varieties, plus SOB and bastard too fun stuff people;) and generally content not suitable for those under 13 years of age should hear. This chapter continues the meeting of the two families... Tete is introduced to Kensuke's father and vice versa. Let's see how he'll react.

-chapter 14 - Meet the Parents Human

-Tokyo-3

The likes of Kensuke's father Mr. Hideki Aida was driving along the roads of his neighborhood where he and his son Kensuke lived. He checked the time and his watch showed it was just past 4:45 PM or just a few minutes before sunset. He parked his car at 234 Kaede Street.

-234 Kaede Street

- begin Guilty Pleasure by Becca

Getting out of the car he heard the sounds of young love... as in the likes of his son and newly found girlfriend. Mr. Aida smiled in pride glad his boy had finally found someone to relate to. ''That's them alright... ah young love its beautiful. Well time to see what nice girl he's found.''

Using his key he unlocked the door he came upon the sight of 14 year old teenage son playing Street Fighter number whatever. He looked to the kitchen counter where a girl bearing fluffy pink locks with golden cloth wrappings on them, she wore a fancy pink vest bearing unusual yellow embroidery, underneath that was a form fitting tank top hued in white. Solid gold arm bands adorned her arms as well as fine lacquered nails slightly pointed no less. Her nicely hued skin was a bit tanned from the sun. Her bright aqua green eyes were trained on the meal of batter dipped shrimp, tossed salad and wild rice. She looked a little punkish but sweet.

"Dad? Dad! Dad how you been!?'' Kensuke said jumping up and running to hug his sorely missed old man. After the pair of father and son broke up their heartfelt reunion he turned to look over his son's girlfriend. "Oh dad this is Tete I kinda met her at a club.''

His father's brow went up a bit. Kensuke at a club? Usually he stuck around at home and monkeyed on the internet. Or he'd camp outside in the woods surrounding the city. This seemed a little strange, and the fact he'd suddenly acquired a girlfriend? It very suspicious to say the least. He was by no means a chick magnet so what was the story behind the story? He had to admit Tete looked nice at least but her hair seemed naturally pink. "Hey there bud looks like you've snagged quite a hottie there eh.''

"Hello Mr. Aida it's nice to finally meet you." Tete said putting out her hand to shake. But the fact he called her a 'hottie' just made her go beet red in blush. "Stop it Mr. Aida you're embarrassing me.''

It was then when Tete by sheer accidentally flicked her tail out from behind the kitchen counter which the older man quickly picked up on. He thought he was seeing things, yet this girl was half snake. ''Uh... son what is that? Is that a snake tail... hmm? SWEET JESUS!''

Needless to say and frankly expecting this Kensuke just let his father rant and holler then faint from shock. Shortly though he awoke in his easy chair perfectly comfortable and he laid his eyes on the supposed snake girl he thought he saw earlier. But now she had a blanket wrapped tightly around herself and her eyes were in a state of apprehension. It almost seemed the likes of a monster were afraid of a human being. But the patriarch also noticed that his Kensuke was holding Tete's hand... almost for what looked to be reassurance.

The man was completely flabbergasted by this development... but how could creatures like Tete exist? They only existed in books, movies, comics, manga, anime, and cartoons right? Yet right in front of him was one in the flesh. But the real question was how'd she get here? "So um son it looks to me like you've been busy all this time, where'd she come from exactly hmm?"

Kensuke gave him some fresh coffee mostly to keep his nerves steady. ''Look dad its a long story... But it began some weeks ago when I was with my friends.''

The boy explained everything started when his classmate Shinji (his father recognized the name as one of the EVA pilots), meeting his old friend from daycare who turned out to be a succubus as in a type of demon. She was part of a larger conglomerate called 'The Darkstalkers' which were basically monsters from around the world. Next Kensuke went on to explain the threat of Pyron and how he and his friends are hosts to the Six Elemental Crystals given to Morrigan (the demon girl's elder sister) by Culex after a battle.

Needless to say the man was at a loss at just what to say about all of this. The two young lovebirds both secretly knew was no way to tell how he would react to what he just found out. ''Look dad if you don't approve then we'll just leave. I can also tell you're in shock and hardly thrilled about this... development.''

The serpentine girl could literally feel Mr's Aida's eyes boring holes into her. This was the reason she rarely left the Makai, the fear, the repulsion, and the way some really old types still thought they ate young men and could petrify people with their gaze. Neither of which were true however. Tete could already tell Mr. Aida was somewhat disgusted by her appearance. ''Am I truly that disturbing to you Mr. Aida... Let me ask you this does a Lamia not breath the same air humans do? Does a Lamia that is pricked not bleed like a human? Does a Lamia that is wronged not seek revenge? We're more alike than different. Look if you don't approve we'll just elope... "

''I just don't know what to make of all this... " The older man uttered out. ''Are you sure this is what you want to do son?''

''Because I love her dad that's why.'' Kensuke said tightening his grip around Tete's delicate hand.

He saw genuine concern in his son's deep blue eyes that exchanged glances at the serpent girl. She definitely was worried about her lover's father's decision. Would he break them up? Would he call the military on her to haul away and be dissected? ''Ok... Tete was it? Do you really love my son? I'm just being blunt but this is a lot to take in right now. Can I even trust you?''

" I love Kensuke more than life itself and I'd do anything to help him I swear it. I'd never ever hurt him.'' Tete confessed returning the hand squeeze that the boy did earlier.

Mr. Aida let out a sigh and looked over the two and for the first time he actually saw what Tete saw in his young son. He was a support for her and hell if he wasn't scared or disgusted by the serpentine girl then he shouldn't either. "Tete I want you to know that though I'm not entirely thrilled about this in fact I'm kinda still in shock but I can see how happy Kensuke is with you. I think I'm taking this rather well, but in all the time we've spent you haven't mentioned your parents. How do you think they'll take this news?"

''We've already covered that... we figured we'd cross that bridge first then take care of my family's side. In fact my father gave us his blessing already.'' Tete explained however the elder man's brow went up in confusion.

What did she mean by 'blessing'? Kensuke whispered the reason and explained the pair were engaged by their err well as the kids called it nowadays 'flying each other to the moon' as in sex. The man's eyes nearly bugged right out of his skull. "Kensuke... son more coffee!''

Giggling a bit the boy fetched his father more coffee which the man eagerly drank again to steady his nerves. After a few large swigs he was ready to speak. "Well if Kensuke's set his heart on you then I guess I've no choice but to trust him. If you truly love him then I guess I can't stop you two.'' He said smiling as Kensuke stood with his hand on Tete's shoulder and hugged his father.

''I guess I can finish up dinner right? Good its a human dish I saw on Food Network, batter dipped fried shrimp. I heard you liked salad's so I asked Kensuke about your late wife's recipe and tried to duplicate it. I hope you don't mind plus I made some wild rice.'' Tete said finally getting back to preparing the food.

-a bit later

Once the food was fully prepared the three sat down for a long overdue home cooked meal Mr. Aida was very much impressed by Tete's cooking and also by the sheer quality of it. The father was very interested in this so-called 'Makai Realm' Tete came from. If his son could find a girl there hell why not him?

"Then he was like "Screw you" and I like ''Later on''." Kensuke said detailing his adventures using the Thunder Gem adding a few details here and there to fill in holes in his recollection of his fights.

"Kensuke knock off the cursing! That's no way to talk around a lady. I'm sorry I can't stand swearing despite being from a Makai Realm... maybe I'm weird that way.'' Tete said scolding her fiance for his somewhat salty language.

"So polite maybe this union won't be so bad after all. This food is great young lady you did a great job on it.'' The elder man patting the rosette on the back... but just a tad too roughly though.

Catching her breath she gave the man a bit of a stern glare. "Easy there I may be half snake but I'm not all muscle. Only my tail is.''

"Here dad I'll help with the dishes. Tete well you've met my dad how is he huh?'' The thunder host asked the serpentine lass who simply gave a thumbs up and went to clearing her plate.

"Now where'd this come from hmm?'' Mr. Aida asked genuinely surprised by his son's insistence to do dishes of all things. Normally he hated doing dishes... what changed him so suddenly.

"Moi that's who. A marriage is an equal give and take with the same amounts of taking and giving. Besides someone's gotta house train him right?'' Tete said going into a fit of childish giggling.

Kensuke in the kitchen heard it clear as day. "I heard that missy!"

"Ahh young love. Now these two definitely have something. Good thing me and my late wife had no siblings otherwise I'd really be in for it.'' The elder Aida said quietly to himself.

-to be continued

I've finally gotten to updating this story with chapter 14. Anyways I've been re-editing earlier chapters and taking out the goofs and such.

Anyways next chapter is a bit crude but funny so I warned you all. Anyways please review this chapter and story as well my other stories: "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "Horns of a Spider", "EL Digital Saviors", "Duels and Vectors", ''ELG The Series'', "Power Rangers Dimension Legends", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Super Horned Ascension", "Lucy and the 4 Chelonian Saviors", and "Maverick Hunter KLN".

I've got a few more fics coming up which include: Elvin Hymn: Battle for the Mini-Cons, GI Joe Hymn of the Elves, Maverick Hunter KLN Rise of Red Alert, Robot Interlude with the Diclonius, EL Mortal Kombat!, ELSF Streets of Vector Rage, and finally Kamen Rider Elfen Knight. These stories are still in the early stages It'll take some time before I can publish them. Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	15. Rave to the Grave

Neon Genesis Nightwarriors 15

Now I the fanfiction writer TURP am still continuing my Evangelion/Darkstalkers crossover story finally the chapter the plot will begin to get white hot or at least the romances will. Rating is T for Teen for intense written violence, innuendo, crude/sexual humor and language (Lilith has a very foul potty mouth and to a lesser extent her sister Morrigan too and actually just about everyone, s***, f**k and its varieties, plus SOB and bastard too fun stuff people;) and generally content not suitable for those under 13 years of age should hear. This time the group goes out for a few bites and at the dance club run into trouble. Get set to rave to the grave!

-chapter 15 - Rave to the Grave

-234 Kaede Street

At the likes of the Aida residence it was a great Saturday morning as several of Kensuke's shows were on as Tete was making some breakfast for the two men of the house. Mr. Aida was kind enough to let her sleep with her fiance all cuddled up in his bed. Since her parents knew about Kensuke now she didn't have to check back at home so much. Mr. Aida was a tad unnerved at meeting Tete at first but after seeing just how in love the two were he hated to break them up.

Mr. Aida was sipping some of morning coffee when his cellphone rang. Flipping it open he answered it. "Oh yes? Of course... but I'm visiting with my son and future daughter in-law can't this wait? Ooh crud fine I'll be there in a bit. Ugh, Kensuke buddy I gotta head back to work yeah I'm ticked too... And y'know what else son I think she's got you whipped... just saying. Sorry Tete but I unfortunately I won't be able to have any more of your delicious cooking.''

"Dad I am not whipped! Damnit!" Kensuke interjected very much miffed by the very idea of him being 'whipped'. He was then slightly whacked upside his head by the said serpentine girl mostly for cussing. She gave him a "I know you didn't just do that" type of look.

"Oh I'm just poking fun with you son. Time for you to be the man of the house... again. And one more thing no sex in my bed use your own please. Anyways I'm off... later.'' The Aida patriarch said shuffling out the door and getting into his car and driving away.

Watching from out the window Kensuke did a fist pump. "Ok he's gone now Tete you wanna do it in my bed or on the futon? Later ya wanna get some lunch with everyone?''

"Doesn't really matter either is great." The serpentine girl replied back as flopped down on the futon. "But on a side note I wish I could but I can't... People'll see me and freak out.''

"Maybe Anita can help us... after we're done I'll give her a call. Now shall we get 'started'?" The nerd asked his snake based fiance as sounds of hot heavy petting were heard.

-begin Push It by Static-X

-Misato's place

In Shinji's room humorously referred to as ''Shinji's Lovely Suite" the likes of Shinji himself had the likes of the younger Aensland sibling Lilith heavily snuggled in his bed covers. It seemed strange he'd end up with a demon... but Lilith was cute and didn't act like the stereotypical fashion of a devil. That was more along the lines of the anime slash manga Devilman series. She acted more like a hyperactive cheerleader. Meanwhile in Asuka's room the sounds of heavy lip locking were heard from her fellow pilot's den. "Verrdamnit! Will you keep it down devil girl! Some people actually sleep in on Saturdays!''

"Oh leave 'em alone Asuka!" Misato griped from her room. Which was by chance next to the angry German's.

"Fuck... " The redhead grumbled to herself putting a pillow over her head trying to muffle out the sounds.

Back in Shinji's room Lilith situated herself so she supported herself by her arms atop Shinji staring down into his deep blue eyes. She felt much better after a few feedings in fact she felt better than usual... it wasn't very often she found a willing beau to have fun with. Shinji looking into her delicate youthful face. "Lilith you have such a cute face.''

"Comes with the heritage Shin.'' She blushed using her affectionate nickname she thought up for him.

Lilith then fell onto her beau with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She wasn't that heavy Shinji thought in fact when he became host to the Earth crystal his physical strength went up a few times. He'd also grown a bit of a backbone thanks to Lilith which pissed the Fire host off to no end. Rolling her head to face her boyfriend Lilith had something on her mind based on the twinkle in her eyes. ''You're a charmer then... Hey I got an idea how 'bout this the bunch of us go out to Golden Corral for the lunch buffet? I'm in the mood for enchiladas.''

It was sheer coincidence that Lilith suggested the same thing Kensuke had done earlier. Shinji liked the idea but what would Asuka think? "Fine by me but we'll probably have to invite Asuka otherwise she'll have our heads."

Shortly after a bit of getting dressed the two wrote a note for Misato telling her they'd be in town for awhile. Asuka was now unaware of their plans instead trying to get back to her beauty sleep but fuck it she couldn't saw logs right now if her life depended on it and figured she'd get dressed and stuff up her skillet while she was at it. She saw the written note the two had made on the table. They weren't inside so they had to be out.

Sitting on the apartment's doorway stairs Shinji and Lilith stared up into the very early morning sky and after much hesitation they walked to the street. A very grouchy headed Asuka peered out the doorway wondering just what the hell they were up to so early. The redhead gazed up into the early morning sky... then something occurred to her. ''Hey you two race ya!''

Asuka powered up and flew down the streets like a flaming meteor upon entering the atmosphere while Shinji instead transformed and ran along the ground keeping up with her. "Hey! Hey! Wait for Lili! Wait for Lili! Wait for Lili!" Lilith cried out as she chased after them.

-Horaki Residence

Meanwhile at the likes of the Horaki residence the two sisters of Hikari were patiently awaiting the likes of the Wind Crystal and said girl's extra-large special morning breakfast. The likes of the older Kodama who was currently in college going for a science degree then from out of nowhere came the high pitch yawning voice voice of Nozomi, Hikari's younger sister. "Is the food almost ready yet? You two've been cooking for over an hour! Isn't it ready yet!?"

The likes of the Wind Crystal was a true sight to behold at least in Kodama's eyes. The information she grilled out of her younger sibling was beyond anything she'd ever heard. "I'm a woman of science but I still can't believe I'm seeing this... a sentient gemstone with telekinetic powers plus host augmentive abilities."

Playing with her utensils a bit Nozomi couldn't understand a single thing her eldest sis said but the fact there was a living jewel giving Hikari superpowers was too much considering all that was going on in the world at the moment. "Oh whatever and giant monsters are normal hmm?''

''Alright let's add 1 full cup of water to fruit puree and steadily bring to a boil correct?" The wind gem asked as its telekinetic powers poured the measuring cup of water into the said puree. Looking her recipe card the gem's host was in agreement and nodded. "Good oh girls the food should be finished in just a few minutes just have the fruit syrup to boil and we'll be done."

Eventually the syrup finally thickened up as the pink gem used its powers to pour the sweet fruity stuff over three plates each of steamed rice, pancakes, something called hash browns that Asuka had sent her plus some German breakfast sausage.

"So when ya gonna tell dad about this whole Pyron doomsday thing huh?" Kodama asked taking a bite of the syrupy pancakes. Hikari usually somewhat of a talker was unusually quiet. That meant miss middle child hadn't even planned on that event anytime soon. "Look Dad knows you've been being called by NERV eventually he will put two and two together then he'll get pissed at you for not telling him about it in the first place."

Nozomi also had a few things to get off her chest err what little she had in that department. ''Yups that's right he'll get pissed if you don't tell him what's going on. Sis if something happens to you he will not take it well it might just push him past the edge."

The pink gem however had some words of wisdom for the class representative. "Your sisters are right my dear your father has a right to know what's going on... after all Kensuke's in-laws already know about him as does his father."

But before the Wind Crystal could half lecture her host any further the phone rang. "Hello Horaki residence yes oh Kensuke what is it? You can't find Anita Baine's number? Oh I have it on the fridge right here... might I inquire as to why you need it? Oh a concealment spell hmm for Tete? Well then I'll get a hold of her then call you back ok? Good bye."

Just as the freckled girl put down the phone it rang again merely half a minute later. Grumbling a bit at Kensuke's apparent forgetfulness she yanked it up off the receiver and answered it in a grumpy mood. "Kensuke what!? Oh Shinji you want to go for lunch at the Golden Corral? You want me to come too? Well I'm serving breakfast right now but I think I can join up with you all at noon. Right that buddy of yours is having girl trouble. Tete wants to go with him but can't because of her looks and doesn't want trouble. Is Touji coming? Oh good then I'll swing by. Bye bye."

Hikari put the phone back down and did the most peculiar thing... she looked over herself in the mirror almost gauging just how attractive she thought she was. Kodama by experience knew Hikari never did that unless... unless she... no it couldn't be. Hikari was finally serious about a boy! It must be that Suzahara boy from her class then. "Are you checking yourself out?" Kodama had to ask.

Hikari didn't answer so Nozomi asked her again. "Sis are you gonna answer Kodama or not so are you checking yourself out or not Hikari? Its not like you."

"Yup. I'm going out with my friends for lunch at Golden Corral I hope you two can handle lunch for yourselves if not Touji and I'll bring something back from the store." The freckled girl said to her sister when she dialed up Anita's number. "Anita yes... this is Hikari the wind host. Oh things are fine here at the Horaki residence. Oh Kensuke and Tete need a concealment spell for well y'know her... well for her tail.''

-sometime later

In an alley not too far from from the Aida house the likes of Kensuke dressed in a some very sharp street clothes in his case a white t-shirt, jeans, and a deep green hoodie. Tete on the hand had a pink tank top that showed off her cleavage and a faded jean styled mini-skirt. As a accessory she had clip-together gold bracelets with an ancient Egyptian styling. Kensuke stood back and gave the two of them one last look over their wardrobes. "Yup I think we look good I look sharp and so do you."

Tete however had a very nervous look on her dainty face. It was the same look of fear she had upon first meeting his father. "Kensuke I'm scared I don't if I can even do this... What if the spell didn't work? What if someone somehow sees through it? Some humans are more sensitive to Makai energy than others. Maybe we should just forget about it... then go HUGH!" Tete's fearful ramblings were cut off by way of a passionate kiss from Kensuke.

Breaking the kiss the bespectacled boy stared into her bright cerulean eyes. "Sometimes you just have to have faith. Trust Anita."

Seeing as though her fiance was right Tete figured she had to believe that the spell worked out alright. Taking a deep breath the Lamia girl calmed herself down. "Ok Kensuke... Maybe I'll show off my tail a little bit."

Peering out around the alley's edge the serpentine girl then hid back in the said alley. Her pink scaled tail wiggled in plain sight of the few passersby but shockingly not one cry of 'Monster' were heard at all.

So Tete put out more of her tail and still no reaction as people walked right by it like it was invisible. Kensuke led his not-so-secret fiance out of the alley by her hand as she followed after him.

"Young kids today are so in love... " An elderly man said as he and his wife sat waiting for the bus at obviously the bus stop.

Kensuke had said the gang was headed for Golden Corral a buffet styled restaurant which obviously got the rosette's attention. "I've never been to a human restaurant before should be interesting honey... Honey? You're right that might take a bit to get used to saying."

''Oh you'll love it... " Kensuke said grinning at her in his usual trademarked manner.

-Golden Corral

Once the likes of Kensuke and Tete paid for their buffet ahead of time Kensuke requested Tete get a steak made to custom order. She strongly disliked under cooked meat... her kind's stomachs like people had gotten too used to cooked and processed food. The cashier asked how big the party would like. "It'll be eight when everyone else gets here.''

Shortly though the likes of Hikari and Touji arrived and sat down alongside them in the non-smoking area. Rei was next and of course had been told she'd be eating out that day but she never anticipated the place was this big and had so many different choices of food. She'd definitely make an effort to try all the various vegetarian dishes. Then the likes of Shinji and Lilith had arrived finally. Rei just had to greet them. "Hello how is the... let's see the lucky couple today?''

Asuka was the last one there no thanks to Lilith and Shinji losing her a few blocks back. The two went about getting seated near their friends. "Well helloo everyone. "Way to treat a girl you two! Next time don't effing ditch me." Asuka grumped out taking 'jab' at the demoness heir.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Fuhrer express...right on schedule!" Lilith said taking a 'jab' back at the redhead. Asuka gave her a blue eyed death glare in return. Looking over the people at the table Lilith remembered something. "Ok folks who watches talk shows and news reporters I tell you all how I see it the best of them is Oprah and her young tall strong boy Steadman, then there's Letterman, Montel, Ricki Lake and Leno." Lilith went on about her fav TV stars.

Shinji mentioned his next. "I like Jenny Jones and Marylin Kagan."

Kensuke thought a moment before he himself spoke up. "I like Connie Chung she's a hottie frankly that and Geraldo."

"Hey!" Tete playfully whined and punched him comically in the shoulder as she munched on her mac 'n cheese acting a tad jealous.

"Maury Povich for me." Asuka added.

"Same here." Toji agreed. He glared at the redhead and it seemed that they agreed on at least one thing.

Hikari gave a surprising addition to the conversation. "My sister's and I like Jerry Springer he's hilarious." The group gives a weird look making her go beet red.  
"What?"

"Who's Jerry Springer Hikari?" Rei asked so very innocently not knowing who he was or how 'infamous' he could be.

"Then there's Mike Douglas ooh Mike Douglas I tell you all one thing Mike Douglas used to get me all moist when I watch his show I'll admit and get it  
out in the open the only human man that did that to me was Mike Douglas. Ooohh is it me or is it getting hot in here? I'd better take off all my clothes  
then." Lilith gave out a girlish giggle inciting a wave of giggles from the whole table.

It then suddenly the peaceful mood of the group was interrupted by a burp not a huge wet burp but a girly burp made by Tete. She grinned in embarrassment  
and went beet red. "Excuse me... sorry."

"She bringin the bass eh Lili? OWW! Jeez!" Toji joked only he got smacked upside the head by Hikari.

Hikari rubbed her temples a bit before speaking. "Look I'm not sure how or what Makai kids are taught but cover your mouth after you burp."

"Hey look at this way I ate a few miso bean spreads on my toast for breakfast today but ya don't see me playin the old butt trumpet do ya?" Lilith said defending Tete's burping and getting Hikari off her back.

Asuka grumbled a bit. It seemed that Lilith still had no decency even at the table at a family buffet. "That's nasty Aensland I don't want that imagery in my  
head trumpets and asses jesus."

"What you-talking-about? When I wanna tell my galpal something I'll tell my Makai galpal when I wanna say there aint nothing wrong with that  
here... In fact if I wanna shove a trumpet up my ass and run 'round this restaurant and blow 'Hallelujah Yankee Doodle' that's my fuckin' business  
Asuka!"

Asuka by now was pissed. She really didn't like Lilith not one bit. This devil girl had not only taken way her EVA, taken away being a pilot, insulted her  
right and left in front of the class, was rude and crude, and had given Shinji the will to talk back to her... something he never did before. "I would  
like to take the momentous opportunity and volunteer personally to take this old demon bird out of her misery."

"Asuka!? Don't you dare say things like that!" Hikari ranted to her friend trying to keep her quiet and running her mouth. Last time at the Screamer it got her in deep trouble from Junko the junk golem. ''Can all please at try to get along and have a day to ourselves in peace for once?"

Grumbling a bit Asuka went about getting her desired meals of choice from the buffet... she wasn't going to win any argument with Lilith anytime soon so she might as well just ignore the little devil bitch. Rei was enjoying a vegetable based stew with wheat and rice noodles. She added a sprinkling of chives to it for extra flavor. She also had a large salad covered with cheese and a highly recommended creamy Italian dressing.

When she first arrived Tete looked around nervously and hoped no one saw her real form but Touji said she looked like any other teenage girl in a pink tank top, bracelets and mini-skirt much to her great relief. Rei's thoughts went to the commander and knew that before now the bearded man would've never let her go out with classmates or even allow her to have friends. He'd conditioned her to take no interest in things a girl her age should be into. "I wonder how the commander is holding up in the UN Penitentiary?"

The mere mention of him had Shinji and Lilith nearly choking on their shared Diet Coke when the boy spoke up. ''Rei do not mention that man ever again in my presence... I truly hope he's having the most horrible experience a human can ever have."

-UN Post Second Impact Penitentiary

The said man in question in this case the likes of former NERV Commander Gendou Ikari was still cooling his heels off in the UN Post Second Impact Penitentiary in the Max Security ward. Needless to say while the commander was very much rattled by the anal probing done to him by the Aensland woman's pet tentacle creature. While not a hentai enthusiast by any means but he thought tentacle creatures liked attacking girls not men... the experience left him very rattled. "I never once thought such vile creatures existed my mind says I'm crazy but tell that to my asshole." He grumbled quietly in his cell.

"Maybe that'll teach you not to anger a demon realm queen then sir." Former sub-commander Kozo Fuyutsuki commented off-handedly and was given two flipped birds for his speech.

However just when the bearded man thought his life was at the bottom of life's shitter, she reappeared again. Miss Morrigan Aensland was again walking along the corridors ignoring the hoots and hollers from the men there who quickly shut their mouths as her pet Tentalamia followed after her. She was dressed in her usual outfit just like the last time she was there before Gendou's 'incident'.

As she looked into Gendou's cell she spoke to him. "Well Gendou how are you doing this time of year hmm? Feeling like the king of bastards you really are?"

The second the man saw Tentalamia he suddenly went pale and broke into a cold sweat. ''Miss Aensland just what is that thing doing here for hmm? Hmm? Well don't just stand there fucking answer me witch!''

"Going to have some fun with you of course... (smirks/snaps fingers) Tentalamia sic him!" Morrigan called out as her slimy blue pet creature squeezed through the bars of his cell.

The one proud proclaimed master of puppets Gendou Ikari inched backward very much afraid of what the monster would do to him. He shot a pleading look at Kozo for help. "Don't just stand there Fuyutsuki help me! What're you doing just sitting there!?"

The likes of the older man just shook his head in indifference at the situation his former student had dug for himself. Tentalamia used his slimy arms to latch hold of the man and restrain him and yet again went about violating his tuches again while using another tentacle to rip off his jumpsuit pants and repeatedly spank his right cheek obviously enjoying itself.

Kozo just sat back on his cot and began reading a copy of Last of the Mohicans he'd gotten from the library tuning out Gendou's squeals and hollerings of him being tentacled again.

Morrigan however had a few things to say. "Yup Tentalamia how's his majesty's asshole feel hmm? Slippery enough? Or do you need more stimulation from him?'' The creature turned its gaze to her as if to say 'yes'. ''Ok then here take this bottle of anal lube that'll help in the meantime I've got to head back to Tokyo-3 the tabloids claim the city's raves are real life monster mashes that and I need to check on that crazy little sister of mine. Enjoy yourself boy later.'' Morrigan said as she vanished into nothingness and the screams of Gendou continued and echoed in the halls of the prison.

-Tokyo-3 - dusk

Meanwhile back in the likes of Tokyo-3 the likes of the city was heading into dusk. The sun was setting as the town's nightlife was starting up. Asuka realized they had the crystals to use in case of emergencies and allowed them to take on bigger enemies they normally couldn't like the Darkstalkers for example. Also three of them worked for NERV which made them celebrities and allowed them some leeway in the town's laws and rules. This was something Asuka loved to exploit. Ergo she had a truly radical idea. "I know what we can do people... How 'bout one of the city's most exclusive rave? Hip crowd and hot music... how about it?"

Everyone was in shock at what the redhead was actually suggesting. A rave? With them? But weren't they underage? Besides Hikari had heard there were all sorts of unsightly people that go to those things. People like druggies and sexual predators preying on easy youngsters. Rei however had heard the term before but had no clue what it meant. "Hikari just what is a rave?''

"All night dance party Rei but Asuka are you sure we can even get in? We're underage remember? We need ID... " The class rep reminded the redheaded former pilot.

Lilith was all for the idea. "I say we do it... Misato won't know since we said we'd be out all day. We need to live a little! Whoo!''

Asuka just flashed her NERV ID card as all the ID they needed. "Just follow my lead people.''

-later

The group had arrived at their destination the 'underground' rave called by the urban crowd 'The Devil's Rejection'. It was a creepy enough place but the tunes were great from what the group of eight heard from inside. The line was a big one with only a few people actually entering the place at one time. The bouncer was a very large man who looked more like a Yakuza guard than a rave bouncer. His thick black wraparound shades hid his eyes from view with a few having trouble with determining his expression. "ID? You all a look little short to come here... You must be new blood then."

"Here's all the ID we need sir." Asuka said showing off her NERV ID card which Rei, Lilith and Shinji did the same however the likes Touji, Kensuke, Hikari, and Tete were without one. The damned doctor still hadn't gotten around to making ones for them Tete excluded.

"Uh they need ID too otherwise they ain't going in... " The bouncer said standing in place making sure other four didn't try anything funny.

Asuka however kept her cool on the matter using the basic weakness' of many business owners... greed, acquiring more money and more customers. "They're with us where we go they go with us. Take it or leave it bud. You want more to come here let more in simple as that."

"Alright go right in... " He said letting the eight go in ahead of the line. The group failed to notice his tongue had changed to something long and tentacle-like.

-The Devil's Rejection Rave (inside)

-begin SHOW MUST GO ON! by Anthem

The place was hopping inside as the typical things in raves were made plain to see... glow sticks, highly priced bottled water, high octane trance/techno music, multi-colored strobe lights and a video screen for varied images for whatever reason were grizzly horror flick clips. As the redhead got into her dancing mood everyone couldn't quite shake off the feeling something was off about this rave.

The crowd was typical of the place tie-dyed shirts, short shorts/skirts, cheap bracelets and dyed/colored hair but a few had strange colored contacts something which seemed strange to Rei. Something was amiss here it seemed.

As the redhead danced away the intensity of the clips on screen increased going beyond 15 and up going all the way to 18 and up from anime's like Genocyber, Urotsukidōji, Amon: The Darkside of The Devilman, amongst others. It was then the fog machine kicked on but it spewed out dark purple fog instead of white and by now Shinji and Lilith knew something was going on behind the raves' scenes. Then the boy heard Kensuke scream like a little girl getting pushed off a swing set. "AHHHH! HOLY SHIT!"

The likes of the whole group were in shock as the rave goers suddenly started mutating into demons of all kinds and shapes. One resembled a beasly wasp woman. Another some kind of huge dinosaur-dragonoid creature with a huge horn on its head. Still another resembled a half rotted mummy girl, next to her a zombie with a nearby werewolf. A very dangerous but sexy looking vampire in a skimpy green tank top, short skirt and sneakers. There were mantis people, rock men, slime things, squid creatures with slimy tentacles, and all sorts of beastly creatures ready to tear everyone apart limb from limb.

''I'm not one to cuss but sweet mother of Makai!" Tete said inching back behind her fiance.

''Oh sure Asuka take us to a rave! We'll have fun you claim! No we're facing off against an entire goddamned rave full of bloodthirsty fucking demons!" Touji complained as he inched back into a corner that Rei, Tete, and Kensuke had found themselves in.

''Asuka this was a real great idea! Great now I'll be a virgin sacrifice just great!" Hikari griped to her redheaded best friend obviously pissed at her about this development. This was not how she wanted her family to hear about her death... raped and torn apart by demons?! That was pure nightmare fuel.

Rei however while not one for showing emotion her eyebrows showed she beyond scared. "What're we to do. At best we'll be enslaved and at worst raped and tortured.''

''So fuckin' sue me then people!" Asuka bitched back to everyone who were dissing at her decision to come to the place. "I just figured we'd have some time to unwind!"

''Oh shit... I knew something was funny about this place. This is a Makai Rave. Uh-oh... " Lilith uttered as the eight of them were backed into a corner of this demonic rave. Could they even survive and make it out alive?

-to be continued

I've finally gotten to updating this story with chapter 15. Anyways next chapter involves an absolute and all-out fight with the Makai rave goers and the gang. Anyways please review this chapter and story as well my other stories: "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "Horns of a Spider", "EL Digital Saviors", "Duels and Vectors", ''ELG The Series'', "Power Rangers Dimension Legends", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Super Horned Ascension", "Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviors", and "Maverick Hunter KLN".

I've got a few more fics coming up which include: Elvin Hymn: Battle for the Mini-Cons, GI Joe Hymn of the Elves, Maverick Hunter KLN Rise of Red Alert, Robot Interlude with the Diclonius, EL Mortal Kombat!, ELSF Streets of Vector Rage, and finally Kamen Rider Elfen Knight. These stories are still in the early stages it'll take some time before I can publish them. Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	16. Nightmare Dancers!

Neon Genesis Nightwarriors 16

Now I the fanfiction writer TURP as the Rave to the Grave two parter concludes with Nightmare Dancers! as the group faces off against an undead and paranormal crowd. Rating is T for Teen for intense written violence, innuendo, crude/sexual humor and language (Lilith has a very foul potty mouth and to a lesser extent her sister Morrigan too and actually just about everyone, s***, f**k and its varieties, plus SOB and bastard too fun stuff people;) and generally content not suitable for those under 13 years of age should hear. Now the group has to fight their way out of the demon infested dance club or end up eaten or enslaved. Get set to rumble in the demon jungle!

-chapter 16 - Nightmare Dancers!

-The Devil's Rejection Rave

The group was now backed up into a corner staring down numerous hungry and unholy demons, creatures, and monsters of nearly endless variety. A half decomposing she mummy was eyeing Toji pretty hungrily. "I take the metal user. He's mine!''

"Welcome to our nightmare! Hahahahahah!" The dinosaur-like beast cackled out gnashing its sharpened teeth.

Toji was now sweating bullets... the mummy girl was half rotting in several places mostly her face with her cheeks exposing most of the rotten tissue beneath. Her forearms and shins were also necrotic. "I want the dork! Nerd flesh is really good this time of year I hear.''

Hikari cowered right behind him as Asuka struck a nervous fighting posture, though she put on a brave face she was scared out of her mind. The various monsters had them right where they wanted them... Just what were they to do now?! Most ordinary people would either pass out or rush in headlong to their death then be ripped limb from limb. But then again the eight of them weren't ordinary people though.

"Well what're we waitin' for?" As per usual Asuka leading the charge mostly to make up for dragging everyone there in the first place.

-begin Under and Over It by Five Finger Death Punch

The pilots and their three allies powered up into their elemental forms as Lilith exchanged her club looks for her usual fighting outfit. Tete however cracked her neck one way then the other as her normally circular pupils suddenly went vertical like a real snake. Her small fangs elongated just like a real viper err to better explain it they unfurled like a viper's fangs. Now she really looked like some hell spawned demon out for blood.

"Remind me never to get on yer bad side honey! Or piss you off!" Her fiance remarked looking her new beastly styling over.

Now the battle had begun as Asuka in her flaming form shot forward at the dino based demon sending him hurtling back as the German girl grappled with him until they both impacted the far off wall as the two then started grappling for dominance. Seeing as how the burning redhead charged headlong into battle they figured they might as well too.

The others scattered into the demonic crowd taking on the supernatural horde in their own way... Rei in her liquid state was somewhat hard pressed to fight instead weaving and dodging away instead of striking back.

-Rei's battle

Her foes included a monstrous neon blue frog with mottled neon green stripes, a giant red stag beetle beast, a brown skinned kappa, a hammerheaded shark creature with squid tentacles past the pectoral fins (which had an elbow joint no less) and to top its utter bizarreness off it bore crab claws on its arms and fins. Next to him was well it was best described as beady eyed, blue furred, upright demonic mole with a maw full of sharpened teeth. Its claws were absolutely huge ready made for rapidly burrowing through earth and made excellent claw weapons to boot err to claw. Another resembled an undead samurai warrior with a skull for a head... but he lacked a lower jaw.

His weather worn and tattered armor showed he'd been buried awhile. Next to him was a female bodied creature... of what could best be described as having grey-brown skin, long jagged grey fins on her back but her tail was long and sinuous like a long bodied catfish. A set of tentacles sprouted from the arm joints (three on each side/one long one plus two basic sized ones). Her head looked most like a catfish crossed with that of a Triceratops. Next to her was a skeleton with bloody stains here and there on his his bones (a he based on the narrow hips). A tattered red bandana was tied around his head, while a gatling gun ammo belt was fastened around his chest like a makeshift sash. He also had a elite forces belt around his hips (holding a pirate scimitar too) and a makeshift weapon, it was several long pipes welded together with sharpened garden spades at each end. ''Hmmm a pretty little girl... Alright boys lets take 'er!'' He said withdrawing his scimitar.

''I sincerely think there is a way we can resolve this peacefully... " Rei tried to say as the samurai tried slicing her in two only her water based body couldn't really be cut. Morphing her left fist into a hard ice knuckle slugged the warrior upside his right cheek bone sending him flying onto a table breaking it into bits as glass shards flew everywhere. ''However if you try to strike me I will retaliate... C'mon you (thinks for the slang needed) fucktards.''

''KILL her!" The tentacled female shrieked out as she charged Rei.

The she beast swung her tail this time hitting the bluenette by surprise splashing her droplets everywhere only Rei reformed in a huge water column. By this point Rei was mad and reared up in her column form and launched several sharpened icicle spears at her frankly ugly opposition. The spears pierced right though the demon girl's body. But her foe still wouldn't go down so she launched a few more this time impaling the sinuous she demon on the wall like a trophy fish. ''Damn you... " The she creature groaned out as she coughed up a huge load of green blood then died.

''She just killed Squimma... You watery bitch!" The frog growled out as the whole group charged her.

The frog sped at her first but the water user grabbed both of his hands and changed some of her body into a razor sharp ice blade vertically slicing him in half. The samurai and skeleton tried slashing away at her only now Rei formed some of her water into super strong ice katanas. The samurai struck as Rei blocked using one sword then blocked the skeleton's makeshift pipe staff.

Rei then backed away as both of her undead foes attacked this time assisted by the demon mole which she sliced through the waist then a vertical slash through the body. The results caused the mole to fall apart into bleeding chunks. Rei knew she had the ability to manipulate ice and water but then a thought struck her brain, her abilities were only limited by her imagination. Ergo she could possibly get very creative in her H2O based weaponry. Chilling the water of her right arm she formed a super dense ice based buzzsaw while the other she changed into an ice clawed glove much like a certain horror film icon.

''Welcome to your final nightmare." Rei coldly remarked as the undead warriors did battle with her yet again.

Rei spun her saw and hacked off the samurai's sword arm then shredding him into undead gory confetti with the clawed ice hand. Reforming both her hands into thick ice punching gloves and slugged the skeleton's face breaking off his lower jaw. Seeing her foe was dazed she enlarged her hands and crushed him like a huge bug between them. She repeated two more times until the skeleton was bone dust.

-Tete/Kensuke's battle

The likes of the engaged couple: The Lamia Tete and her Thunder Gem host based fiance Kensuke were knee deep in their own troubles. The creatures varied quite in shape, form, and of course gender. The first was huge monstrous snake with huge curved fangs sprouting from its top jaw which was shaped like a large gaping hole with upward angled lower fangs and solid red eyes situated on the sides. A long split tipped tongue drooled all over the floor. Cat-like slit irises were in the red sections and the creatures whole body was a deep green. A row spines of varying length rose from its back.

Next to the serpent was a huge crab-like beast. The carapace was covered by thickened organic calcium carbonate chitinous shell with sharpened spiky growths from the sides. The ten legs were divided up with the first pair the claws being triple jointed ending in massive crushing pincers, the second set of legs were a set of claws at half the size the first. The remaining six were huge and thick to support its hefty weight. The creatures face was the ugliest thing the pair had ever seen in their lives. It was adorned with two sets of long antennae, the four eyes were beady/on short stalks and its mouth was encircled by razor sharp spike-like teeth. A long tongue slithered out the side oozing drool all over the dance floor. Next to that was a strange blue beast. Its serrated bird beak bore yellow compound insect eyes and a pudgy blue body bearing four tentacle-like arms. Three fleshy fingers and thumb sprouted from them and on their undersides were suckers. Darker blue spiky shoulder growths sat just above the arms. The legs were short and stocky with three toes.

Behind Tete was a long sinuous worm... its slimy red (and slightly transparent) skin coursed with red blood cells. Four small feelers and the mass was coming from its snout… the mass was the creature's mouth and encircling the mass were four large heavy looking claw-like mandibles. As for its anything else pertaining to its body were the small little flipper-like things running along its sides. Another long creature leered next to that one. This one was long, segmented, red armored, with a set of legs on each segment and resembled a centipede. Its fanged face bore a long fang on each side and numerous jagged teeth of many sizes plus a dozen beady eyes atop the head. "Ah very delectable food we dine great tonight guys.'' The centipede joked.

"Leave the boy for me!" The last of them declared. This one was a rose-like monster. A pale face bearing sharp teeth, encircled by massive red swirled petals as her torso fused into a tendrilled and root sprouting stem. Numerous tendrils sprouted from the body most for attacking while a few were meant for bodily support.

"Let's take these beasts!" Kensuke spat powering up into his thunder based form.

The red blood worm rushed out at the pair only for the lamia girl to knock down her fiance to the floor. "DOWN!" Tete screamed out as she lashed out her tail at the offending red worm demon... Who stared at her ready to retaliate only for his head to fall off shooting out crimson liquid every which where before the body collapsed too.

The centipede beast charged at Tete who used her long sinuous body to bounce away from her foe which slammed its face into the dance floor. Tete sprung up then rebounded off the rave roof then bounced again off the nearby wall. Now she finally did her attack, she slammed her long tail down the centipede's ugly head... Hard!

Without missing a chance and making sure her enemy was dazed Tete ensnared the demonic arthropod and found a chink in his segmented armor. There was a soft section right underneath his head and neck area. Shocking her fiance right to the bone Tete bit her foe sinking her fangs deep into the tissue then leapt off of him.

The centipede's body convulsed and spasmed before collapsing then it liquified likely from Tete's toxin acting like a digestive enzyme. "Jesus... " Kensuke uttered out after seeing the kind of ferocity his lady was truly capable of. "When were you gonna tell me your fangs' were poisonous?!''

"Ya never asked me!" She spat back.

Seeing as how she could handle herself Kensuke jumped into the snake demon's maw then let on the voltage basically shocking his foe to death. He did the same with the crab. He made a mental note to take Tete out for seafood sometime. The weird blue demon was next as Tete and her man tag teamed it. Kensuke hurled several lightning bolts nailing the beast to the floor as Tete constricted him to death snapping several parts of his skeleton.

Kensuke spun into a electrical tornado-like spin and tore through the rose beast's torso making an instant KO with her.

-Hikari/Toji's battle

The two lovebirds were surrounded by a small group of unholy monsters that were staring them down just waiting for the right chance to strike. They included something utterly bizarre bearing four massive insectoid legs sprouting from a ball-like body bearing a giant eyeball on top and an underside maw surrounded by spiky teeth and a prehensile tongue which drooled profusely. Next to it was a metal creature whose top-half was spherical, gray with a black stripe running down where what might be called its "face". Its face consisted of seven dots in a hexagon formation. Its arms were black with three sharp metallic fingers each and cylindrical legs. Next to it was the decomposing she mummy. Eyeing up Hikari was a large slime ridden squid-like beast. It bore one huge yellow eye with a red vertical pupil and a set of three horns on the forehead that curved backwards.

The four legged eyeball then uttered out a warning threat (in a very deep gravely voice no less)... most likely its version of trash talk. ''You're in deep shit humans. In fact once we kill you we'll have access to two of the Elemental Crystals. Once we force them to enhance us and duplicate their powers they'll be no stopping us from becoming the most demons in Makai history!''

-begin Ravenous by X-Ray Dog

''YEAHHHHH!" His compatriots cheered out in agreement as the whole group charged at the human couple.

While Hikari backhanded the tackle of the she mummy she was being eyed by the eyeball demon who seemed like he was ready to pounce on her hoping to claw her to shreds. Toji took action and slid along the dance floor and sliced through the creature's bugly legs. But before the unholy beast could even have the chance to hit the floor the metal host morphed his right arm in a elongated conical jousting saber. ''Get yer claws off my girl!'' Toji yelled as he impaled the eyeball mutant right in its huge evil looking eye.

"DAHHHHH!" The creature screamed in pain as its eyeball spewed tons of vile oily green hued blood all over the rave flooring.

But before Toji could even celebrate his win the squid based demon was now on the offensive (most likely for killing its eyeball comrade). It shot its tentacles which were laced with slime... and it was acidic slime too! As it was flung from his body the slime ate right through the broken table bits that littered the rave floor.

The acid was so strong it dissolved through things in seconds... Toji's metallic form was tough but not acid proof tough. The tentacles were just about on top of the metal boy so Hikari acted right then and there. ''Keep yer undead tentacles off my boy!'' Hikari hollered as she sent out a highly focused cyclone with speeds of over 5OO miles an hour at the squid beast slicing off the main base of its head and shredding the rest of its body to bloody bits.

''RARR RARR RARR!" The squid beast screamed out it as it bled to death spilling its light blue blood all over the floor.

Turning her attention to the pissed off mummy girl the wind host focused another wind cyclone upon. The attack sent her flying and fast into the far off wall. Upon the way parts of her rotting body broke off and when hitting the said wall she splattered like a bug on a windshield.

The two double teamed the metal creature and Hikari's cyclone attacks did little to its steely hard hide. Toji tried his impaling technique but still no dice but then he had an idea. He turned his free arm into a huge extendable piledriver and and sent a powerful piston speed punch at the metal beast's body hoping to shatter it.

It only made it angry as it swatted Toji away and attacked Hikari again. Hikari turned into a 900 mile an hour cyclone and sped at him. The creature just barely weaved out of her way but the winds left a sizable set of scratches on its hip. Toji figured he'd keep up his strategy, he morphed his right arm into a jackhammer and the other into a powerful sledgehammer-like weapon.

"Hikari hold him down! I'm gonna pound this guy into scrap metal!'' Toji said as Hikari focused her wind cyclones into long restraining bands that held the metallic golem still while her boyfriend readied the final KO.

Toji hammered his enemy over and over leaving small but ever increasing in size dings on its body. He jackhammered into the creature's body sending huge sparks everywhere. It seemed its hide was too hard to break until it happened, there was now a small crack on his chest. Hikari saw this and sent a stream of air into the crack then focused it into a powerful 1000 mile speed blast blowing off a chunk of the demon's metal armor exposing its soft tender innards.

Going on the attack the metal user changed his whole body into a powerful conical drill bit then went into a spin. He tore into the metal creatures' sturdy skin but steadily push came to shove as the boy bored through his enemy's body then bursting out the other end.

Dark grey metallic blood sprayed everywhere as the beast let out one last death rattle then fell over face first. Hikari thought to herself about their victory. "First we cracked the shell then you crack the psycho inside... huh its works surprisingly well.''

-Shinji/Lilith's battle

The third couple however were up to their armpits in Makai based opposition. One creature looked like a humanoid gorilla (with black fur) but with the clawed hands/feet of a rat and the face of a hairless one too! Its tongue drooled disgusting slobber everywhere. Next to him was a pointy eared deep purple slime girl licking her lips rather seductively. Behind her was huge mass of vines acting much like squid tentacles. Some even intertwined to form a set of four makeshift arms and hands. The controller of them was a large sunflower head with a small female face set in the center. It was a porcelain white face with green eyes and a red lips which curled into an evil toothy smirk. Beside her was a creature was vaguely humanoid but its dingy yellow body had small pits, concave bits, and convex parts all over its body. Its three beady orange eyes narrowed into a glare ready to take on its enemies. Next to that was what seemed to be an invisible human shape made possible by various paper and cloth charms. The form gave off a blue wispy aura. The next beast was what seemed like a creature made of living black tar. Chains dangled from its arms and were wrapped around itself. Its face bore no eyes but its sharp teeth formed into a snarl which meant it was far from friendly. The final unholy creature was something vaguely cyclopic, tentacled and covered by sharp teeth filled jaws sprouting everywhere on its body.

The crowd of unholy monsters lunged upon the young couple who reluctantly had to fight back against the undead horde of monsters bent on their death or consumption. Shinji grappled with both the rat/gorilla hybrid and the sunflower she-monster plus using mud based Shinji replicas to fight with the tar creature.

The secondary heir to the Makai throne shot out her wings which changed to long slender filaments tipped with arrowheads. The sharp tipped filaments went chop chop to the poorly constructed paper ghoul ending its sorry existence.

However the same tactic didn't do shit to the tentacled beast in fact every slash she inflicted on him was just healed up at every turn but while she was preoccupied with him the slime girl had time to get the jump on the succubus princess. ''LILITH!" Her boy called out trying to warn her but the slime was already rushing headlong into her plan.

Turning a second too late Lilith saw the purple slime stretch out then surge into her mouth vastly increasing her muscle mass by 50% as well as her chest size. That went up by six sizes then her body steadily went back to normal... Then a purplish lump emerged from her left shoulder. Then WHAM! She pummeled it with her wings that'd changed into a fist.

The lump which was really the slime running through her bodily cells appeared next in her right knee which was hit hard like before. The growth moved to her left forearm, next her gut, then bosom, next her right forearm each hit hard with her wing fist. The the lump appeared on her back and was dealt with accordingly. The next hit caused the mass to throb like it was in pain and suddenly the slime burst back out through her mouth then the slime girl reformed back into her humanoid shape.

She cursed at Lilith for spoiling her fun. ''You damn bitch yer just too strong to control! Now my fun's ruined!"

"Shut up! Leave my girlfriend alone you slimeball!" Shinji yelled as he shot out a stream of alkaloid destroying clay right in the nucleus of the purple slime. The clay reacted with her highly toxic alkaloid based slime body effectively reducing her sentient body to simple slimy residue.

''How'd ya know she had high amounts of alkaloid toxins in her?!" Lilith called out to her boy. It was a great save but just how did he know exactly how to kill the slime in the first place.

Her boyfriend was then grabbed from behind by the rat/gorilla hybrid holding him in place. ''I didn't! Just lucky guessing. I remember at your castle library reading that purple slime's are often toxic. Clay supplements can detoxify the blood it was worth a shot!" He added as he tore both of the unholy beast's arm's from the shoulder socket which spewed blood everywhere.

The beast collapsed to death from blood loss. But the pair's attention was broken by the eruption of tentacles from the rave floor. The said tentacles ensnared Lilith then slammed her against the wall a few times... likely just for the creature's fun of it. The multi-mouthed creature burst from the flooring ready to attack Shinji next only he was prepared.

''Just gotta add my own edge... " He muttered as he formed his arm into a sharpened clay based blade which sliced part way through its body... as the creature swayed the slash tore its way through as the top of the beast fell over while both body parts liquified into dark violet hued ooze.

The sunflower creature, the humanoid, and the tar beast charged at the couple. The flower demon was sliced vertically via Lilith's wing filaments. The she-demon's two halves fell through the newly made holes in the floor from the tentacled beast.

The strange humanoid rushed its way at the Makai heir who did the same only she began her attack. "SOUL FLASH!" Lilith screamed as she supercharged her attack and impacted her enemy with enough force the buildings windows of the whole block shattered everywhere. The force blew off most of the creature's head and what could've been its rib cage area. Lilith's hands was covered with pale whitish blood and bluish organ remnants. Flinging her hands every which where she shook off the crap still on her hands. "Who doesn't live in a pineapple above the sea... YUCK! That was my disgusting kill ever."

Shinji had the tar beast left on his hit list. Shinji grappled with the thing but it was way too strong and threw him through the bar table which Shinji then threw back at his enemy. The beast just crunched down on the wood like it was a potato chip and charged again grappling with the earth boy again.

The tar beast then slugged the kid right in his gut and punching through his earthy body. Seeing his foe was down for the count he flung around his chains lashing at his body like he was the tarmat's personal whipping boy. Shinji then had an idea... he changed to a muddy form and poured himself down the unholy beast's throat then suddenly the tar beast spoke in a gravely voice. "Oh mommy... "

Suddenly numerous stony, crystalline, and mineral based spikes burst through the tar demon's body essentially mortally wounding it. Deep green blood spewed from the injuries as it fell over face first.

-begin Nightquest by Nightwish

-Asuka's battle

As Asuka did battle with her dinosaur-like foe the tide of the fight seemed to go in the kids favor. ''BURN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Asuka yelled as she impaled the dino-beast right in the stomach then turned up the heat as the beast's bodily fluids started to boil.

This got a reaction from her reptilian enemy. ''ARAGHHHHH! TOO HOT!"

Knowing she had her foe down for the count she issued her ultimatum and it was a doozy of one. ''Ok fucker this is gonna either one of two ways. The first is... well the better of the them is you let us all go free like birds or I'm gonna serve me up some dino ribs with barbecue soy sauce! Yer choice reptilehead! Well what'll it be hmm?''

Seeing as how his body was going to be flame broiled alive the demon didn't have much choice but to agree to the flaming girl's demands. "Alright! Alright! I'll do it! You can go free... just don't eat me my meat's too tough and gamey.''

''Good. Good answer." Asuka said back to him as the whole group were now upon him.

Rei seemed in thought for a moment then seemed to have a idea. Her poker face made the delivery ever the more frightening. ''I believe the phrase is let's kick his ass... "

''Good answer... Let's go with that.'' Toji added as the group made a few nods of agreement to each other then leapt on the dino-creature.

"Oh shit... " The reptile uttered out.

Outside the building sounds of somebody getting the shit beat outta them was heard.

-shortly

As the now tired group walked along the city streets agleam with lights they were absolutely pooped and wanted to pretty much keel over right then and there until Tete suddenly happened to spot a small noodle cart. It seemed the battle didn't stave off her appetite whatsoever... in short she wanted a small snack. "Please Kensuke could you get me some ramen pretty please!" She begged putting on the sad puppy face for him complete with quivering lip.

"Ahh fine why not what'll it hurt." He added as the still disguised snaked girl picked out her flavor of noodle.

Once it was paid for Tete started to basically scarf it right hardly even chewing which Asuka picked up on. "Hey! Don't you ever chew?!"

"Why?" She asked with her mouth still half stuffed with food. Then she swallowed in one big gulp.

This act really freaked the redhead out as the group were finally out of sight of anyone. Finally Tete spoke up again. "Remember I'm a Lamia and like a snake I can really open my jaw wide... like so." Then Tete did something really freaky... she essentially pulled the right side of her jaw away from the other side apparently just like a large anaconda.

Needless to say everyone was beyond freaked out by this display. "See I've no chin bone its just a big stretchy ligament. C'mon see touch it... " Kensuke reluctantly did so and was a little surprised by the fact. Then she further elaborated. ''That and I've no gag reflex. Is that bad?''

"Oh not bad at all I'm pretty sure I can figure out a use for that." Kensuke said as his mind entertained very dirty thoughts at that moment. Asuka then suddenly had fake a vomiting sound knowing full what the geek had in mind.

-much later

As the likes of Asuka, Lilith, and Shinji walked home very much late from their harrowing experience at the club the three young ones were very much wore out. As they made their way to Misato's apartment staircase, the trio just stared up into the darkened sky knowing full well Misato and Morrigan would chew them all out royally once they got inside.

Upon opening the door they saw Morrigan there sitting at the table offering some of her fine Scottish Ale for Misato to get drunk off of. ''Here Misato have some of this its the strong stuff real traditional Scottish Ale. It'll put hair on yer chest err in our case make it all the more bigger.'' The teal haired woman said pointing playfully at her rather large chest.

It was clear Misato was far more drunk than the demon queen, who now took notice of the three had finally returned. ''Not now Morrigan we're tired and wore out. Oh shit I'm gonna be feelin' this in the morning... '' Asuka said simply filing away to her room.

''Long rough night at the Makai office?'' Morrigan inquired ever so sweetly.

Plopping herself down at the dinner table Lilith was too pooped to argue at the moment. ''Yup.'' Was pretty much all she could say.

"Definitely... I bet you wanna feed now right?'' Shinji said leading the succubus girl along to his room humorously labeled ''Shinji's Lovely Suite''.

-to be continued

Well that is that... Now the story's should pick up its pace from now on. It'll head into the final chapters as Pyron returns and all hell breaks loose. Hopefully now my pc problems are finally over and so I can get back to updating my stories.

Anyways please review this chapter and the respective story as well my other stories: "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "Horns of a Spider", "EL Digital Saviors", "Duels and Vectors", ''ELG The Series'', "Power Rangers Dimension Legends", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Super Horned Ascension", "Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviors", and "Maverick Hunter KLN".

I've got a few more fics coming up which include: Elvin Hymn: Battle for the Mini-Cons, GI Joe Hymn of the Elves, Maverick Hunter KLN Rise of Red Alert, Robot Interlude with the Diclonius, EL Mortal Kombat!, and possibly ELSF Streets of Vector Rage. These stories are still in the early stages it'll take some time before I can publish them. Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


End file.
